Red Signs Treffen zweier Welten
by hyndara71
Summary: Als in Atlantis ein Mord geschieht wird klar, daß sich der gefährliche Serienkiller Red John in der Stadt herumtreibt. Und wo der ist, da ist Patrick Jane nicht weit ...
1. Pflicht und Schuld

**Disclaimer:** _Stargate: Atlantis_ gehört MGM, dem SyFy-Channel und X anderen. _The Mentalist_ gehört CBS, Bruno Heller Productions, und, und, und. Diese Fanfiction wurde zum Spaß geschrieben.

**Zeitleiste:** Für _Stargate: Atlantis_ spielt diese Fanfiction nach _5.20 Feind in Sicht (Enemy At The Gate)_, für _The Mentalist_ zu Beginn von Staffel 1 (genauer Zeitpunkt war nicht festgelegt).

Es war stockfinster hier unten. Die Energieversorgung schien wieder zusammengebrochen zu sein, wie bereits öfter, seit die fliegende Antiker-Stadt im Hafen von San Francisco lag.  
Dr. Harrison Bennett seufzte, schaltete seine Halogenlampe an und marschierte weiter.  
Im Gegensatz zu vielen anderen legte er keinen Wert darauf, Atlantis auch nur für einen Moment zu verlassen. Die Forschung an dieser Stadt war viel zu wichtig, für die Erde, für die Galaxis - für ihn! Und wenn er einmal ausnutzen konnte, daß kein Rodney McKay ihm mit seinem überbordernden Ego auf die Füße trat, umso besser.  
Bennett schwenkte die Lampe den Gang, den er gerade gekommen war, zurück, als er glaubte, etwas hinter sich gehört zu haben. Seine Nackenhaare richteten sich auf. Dann schüttelte er über sich selbst den Kopf.  
Blödsinn! Einige wenige Bereiche der Stadt hatten die Jahrmillionen nicht vollkommen heil überstanden, daran würde es wohl liegen. Er hörte nichts anderes als das Platschen von Wasser in eine Pfütze.  
Bennett drehte sich wieder um und marschierte weiter.  
Eigentlich war dieser Bereich der Stadt versiegelt, seit es beinahe zu einem Unglück gekommen war - wobei, ob es wirklich ein Unglück zu nennen war, wenn ein Rodney McKay mal wieder mit einer Maschine herumspielte, die er nicht wirklich beherrschen konnte? Selbst schuld, daß er damals sein Leben riskiert hatte, ja, beinahe gestorben wäre.  
Er dagegen würde es besser machen - viel besser! Davon war er überzeugt.  
Bennett hörte wieder dieses leise Platschen hinter sich, das so gar nicht klingen wollte wie ein zufälliger Wassertropfen beim Auftreffen auf eine zufällige Pfütze. Und erneut überlief es ihn eiskalt.  
Blödsinn! Das war nichts! Das hatte er ja schon vorher gesehen. Er bildete sich das ein, weil er Geschichten gehört hatte über alle möglichen und unmöglichen Dinge, die in anderen Teilen der Stadt zum Vorschein gekommen waren.  
Die verriegelte Tür zu dem Labor, das er suchte, tauchte im weißen Strahl der Lampe auf.  
Bennett lächelte und schalt sich selbst einen Narren, während sich seine Schritte unwillkürlich beschleunigten und er eine gewisse Vorfreude empfand.  
Das Gerät wartete auf ihn, der es richtig nutzen würde. Wenn er einmal den Stand erreicht hatte, den er erreichen wollte, dann konnte ihm auch jemand wie McKay nicht einmal mehr das Wasser reichen. Soviel zum Thema „genialer Wissenschaftler"!  
Die Kontrollen zu überbrücken war für Bennett ein Kinderspiel. Mit einem leisen „Wusch!" öffnete sich die Tür und da stand es vor ihm.  
Bennett lächelte und trat ein, stellte den Naquadah-Generator ab, den er mitgebracht hatte, und betrachtete statt dessen noch einmal beinahe zärtlich die Aszenionsmaschine.  
Er würde der klügste Kopf der Menschheit werden. Vielleicht würde es ihm sogar gelingen, den Körper abzulegen und sich den Antikern zu nähern, auf einer Ebene mit ihnen zu agieren. Er würde die Geschicke der Galaxie mitlenken können.  
Harrison Bennett starb mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen, gerade in dem Moment, als die Maschine sich aktivierte ... 

***

Patrick Jane erwachte, als das dumpfe Pochen eines hartnäckigen Klopfers durch sein leeres Haus hallte. Irritiert und doch eigenartig munter rollte er sich auf den Rücken. Im strahlenden Morgenlicht leuchtete der blutige Smiley an der Wand über ihm wie ein Menetekel.  
Patrick fühlte wieder den Klumpen in seiner Kehle wachsen, das eiserne Band, das um sein Herz lag, wurde, wie immer, wenn er hier übernachtete, noch ein wenig enger geschnallt.  
Es war nicht vorbei!  
Stöhnend rollte er sich schließlich herum, richtete sich in eine sitzende Position und rieb sich den Schlaf aus den Augen.  
Das Klopfen hatte aufgehört, gerade als habe derjenige, der da gerade noch so dringend Einlaß verlangte, nun doch aufgegeben.  
„Und wenn schon!" Patrick kam ächzend auf die Beine und rieb sich den Rücken.  
Einerseits fürchtete er dieses Haus geradezu wegen der Erinnerungen an seine Familie, andererseits aber konnte er sich auch nicht überwinden, es abzustoßen, geschweige denn irgendetwas daran zu verändern. Die Möbel hatte er abholen lassen, teils verkauft, teils als Beweismittel sichergestellt. Aber er konnte einfach keine neuen Möbel anschaffen. Es wäre eine Lüge, ein Fehler - der Verrat an seiner Familie.  
„Mr. Jane?" rief eine Stimme von unten. „Ist alles in Ordnung?"  
Patrick griff sich sein Jackett und verließ das leere Schlafzimmer, um auf einen leeren Flur zu kommen, an dessen Ende ein leeres Treppenhaus wartete.  
In der Eingangshalle stand einer der Polizisten, die das Haus bewachen sollten, wenn er hier war. Unschlüssig sah der Officer - Smith? Miller? Brown? Keine Ahnung! - sich um, einen braunen Umschlag in der Hand.  
„Alles in Ordnung", meldete Patrick sich und verließ das Obergeschoß seines Hauses.  
Der Officer nickte, drehte sich sichtlich nervös um und hielt ihm endlich wie zur Abwehr den Umschlag hin. „Das lag auf der Schwelle."  
Ein Präsent seines Weckdienstes?  
Patrick grinste, griff nach dem Umschlag. „Erkannt, wer es war?" erkundigte er sich.  
Der Officer schüttelte den Kopf. „Nichts weiter. Ein Typ mit Kapuzenshirt, Mr. Jane. Als ich kam, lief er die Straße hinunter."  
Vielleicht ein neuer Fall? Allerdings ... warum sollte Lisbon ihn dann nicht anrufen?  
Patrick seufzte und öffnete den Umschlag. Vorsichtig lugte er hinein und ... erstarrte innerlich zu Eis.  
„Alles in Ordnung, Mr. Jane?" fragte der Officer.  
Patrick zwang sich, weiter zu lächeln und sah auf, dem Polizisten tief in die Augen. „Erinnern Sie sich an diesen Mann? Denken Sie genau nach." Er ließ seine Stimme sanft klingen, ruhig und gleichmäßig, auch wenn in seinem Inneren ein Sturm tobte. Den Umschlag in seiner Hand knüllte er zusammen, und das war die einzige echte Emotion, die er sich erlaubte.  
„Schließen Sie die Augen", befahl er sanft, während der Umschlag aufplatzte und ein großes Schwarz-Weiß-Foto auf den Fußboden glitt. Das Foto eines Smileys, der an eine eigenartig verzierte Wand gemalt worden war - das Zeichen von Red John, des Serienkillers, der Patrick Janes Frau und Tochter ermordet hatte!

***

Lt. Colonel John Sheppard betrat den Konferenzraum von Atlantis mit gemischten Gefühlen. Er kannte bisher nur ausschnittsweise den Grund, dessentwillen Richard Woolsey ihn und sein Team herbeordert hatte. Und den Ausschnitt, den er kannte, wollte er lieber in andere Hände legen. Immerhin, Atlantis war zu Gast auf der Erde, die Stadt hier für immer zu halten wäre ein großer Fehler. Sein Team und er sollten wichtigeres tun als einige ausgebüchste Wissenschaftler wieder einzufangen. Wozu bitte war denn General O'Neills Homeworld-Security-Guard gedacht?  
Andererseits war er vor einigen Minuten Major Evan Lorne über den Weg gelaufen. Und der hatte gar nicht gut ausgesehen, nachdem er wohl einen Fund gemacht hatte. Um was es sich genau handelte wußte John noch nicht, und Lorne war kaum fähig gewesen, mehr als undeutlich zu stammeln durch das Beruhigungsmittel, das Dr. Jennifer Keller ihm und dem Rest seines Teams verabreicht hatte.  
Dennoch schien Woolsey mehr zu wissen, und das wiederum ärgerte John. Immerhin war er immer noch für die Sicherheit der Stadt verantwortlich, auch wenn diese momentan im geheimen Teil des Marinehafens von San Francisco vor sich hindümpelte.  
Als John den Konferenzraum betrat, drehten sich gleich noch zwei Probleme zu ihm um - oder sollte er besser sagen drei? Teyla Emmagan und Ronon Dex, die ihn beide fragend ansahen. Dr. Rodney McKay hockte bereits am Besprechungstisch und tippte eifrig auf einem Laptop herum.  
John seufzte, straffte dann aber die Schultern und schenkte der Athosianerin und dem Satedaner ein strahlendes Lächeln.  
Teyla war in irdische Kleidung gehüllt, und John mußte neidlos zugeben, daß ihr die enge Jeans und die bunte, luftig fallende Bluse ausgesprochen gut standen. Kaum zu glauben, daß sie ein Kind zur Welt gebracht hatte, sah man davon ab, daß ihre Hüften etwas breiter geworden waren. Ansonsten aber war nichts zurückgeblieben von ihrer turbulenten Schwangerschaft.  
Allerdings hing sofort wieder Teylas Sohn wie ein Damoklesschwert über Johns Kopf - zumindest in seiner Vorstellung. Der Junge sollte bei seinem Volk aufwachsen, nicht, wie eben jetzt, abgeschnitten von seinen Wurzeln, die sich sogar noch in einer anderen Galaxie befanden. Darüber hatte er mittlerweile des öfteren mit Teyla sprechen müssen, ganze Nächte hatten sie debattiert - allerdings ohne zu einem Ergebnis zu kommen.  
Atlantis hatte fast alle Reserven für den Herflug und dem Kampf gegen das Hive verbraucht, ein neues ZPM war bisher nicht gefunden worden. Und damit war dann auch erst einmal eine Rückkehr nach Pegasus vom Tisch - für die Bürokraten des IOA stellte sich diese Frage sogar nicht einmal mehr, zumindest war ihm schon des öfteren ein solcher Verdacht gekommen.  
„Wissen Sie etwas neues?" wandte Teyla sich jetzt endlich an ihn.  
John zog eine Grimasse, zuckte dann mit den Schultern. „Ich bin auch nur herbeordert worden. Hey, Ronon!"  
Der große Satedaner nickte ihm stumm zu, die Arme vor der Brust gefaltet und ein Auge auf McKay, der immer noch eifrig beschäftigt war mit was auch immer er da mit einem Laptop tat.  
Gerade als John nachfragen wollte, öffneten sich die Türen noch einmal und Richard Woolsey, begleitet von Major Davis, trat ein.  
John stutzte, nickte den beiden Männern dann aber zu und glitt auf seinen Platz, um endlich zu erfahren, was genau man denn nun geplant hatte.  
Woolsey hatte sich recht gut geschlagen in seinem knappen Jahr als Leiter von Atlantis, wenn er auch immer noch irritierend bürokratisch auftrat für die meisten. Aber entgegen der Befürchtungen hatte die Stadt sich unter seinem Kommando nicht in eine verstaubte Amtsstube verwandelt. Woolseys Autorität war eher leise - zumindest meist.  
Jetzt ließ er sich am Kopfende des Tisches nieder, nickte seinerseits Davis zu, es ihm nachzutun, und sah dann hinüber zu den vier Mitgliedern des Vorzeigeteams von Atlantis - auch kurz AR-1 genannt (was allerdings nur die wenigsten wußten).  
„Es freut mich, daß Sie alle gekommen sind. Wenn die Umstände auch ... alles andere als erfreulich sind", eröffnete er nun das Gespräch, räusperte sich dann und warf Davis einen weiteren Blick zu.  
„Colonel Sheppard ist über das Verschwinden der Doktoren Lancester und Makkinen unterrichtet", setzte er hinzu.  
John nickte, beugte sich vor, den Oberkörper auf seinen Ellenbogen gestützt. Ihm gegenüber tippte McKay noch immer fleißig weiter.  
„Sie haben doch wohl nicht das Pentagon alarmiert, weil zwei unserer Wissenschaftler den Zapfenstreich überhört haben, oder?" Seine Lippen verzogen sich zu einem Lächeln.  
Davis blieb ernst und zog aus der mitgebrachten Aktentasche einen großen, braunen Umschlag.  
„Die Doktoren Lancester und Makkinen sind gefunden worden", erklärte er dann, winkte mit dem Umschlag und wies Woolsey dann an, diesen weiterzureichen.  
Was ging hier gerade vor?  
John runzelte die Stirn, griff nach dem Umschlag und öffnete ihn. Eine Reihe Schwarz-Weiß-Fotos glitt heraus. Fotos, wie er sie kannte, und wie er sie nie wieder hatte sehen wollen.  
Ronon, der an seiner Seite saß, beugte sich interessiert vor, stutzte dann und zog sich zurück, um kurz darauf mit Teyla zu tuscheln.  
John dagegen war es, als würde sich von einem Moment zum nächsten seine Emotionen ausschalten. Er hatte schon zuviel gesehen in seinem Leben, zuviel erlebt. Im Moment war er eigentlich nur dankbar darüber, daß die Fotos nicht in Farbe waren. Seine Augen funktionierten wie Scanner, die versuchten, jedes Detail der Fotos zu erfassen und in seinem Gehirn abzuspeichern.  
Nicht noch einmal! Zweimal hatte er das schon hinter sich, jetzt mußte nicht noch ein drittes Mal folgen!  
Aber er konnte noch so flehen, es half ihm nichts, die Fotos änderten sich nicht.  
Sie zeigten zwei offensichtliche Tatorte. Körper lagen wie hingeworfen am Boden, in zwei leicht verschiedenen Szenarien, aber immer innerhalb eines Hauses - eines Hotels? Ferienhauses?  
Das war gleich. Es war auch gleich, daß auf den meisten Fotos gnädigerweise die Gesichter nicht zu erkennen waren. Doch die portraitartigen Aufnahmen, die sich dann doch weiter hinten im Stapel befanden, sprachen der Gnade dann doch wieder Hohn.  
Es waren die beiden vermißten Wissenschaftler, die Britin Claire Lancester und der Finne Nikal Makkinen. Und soweit er das aus den Fotos schließen konnte, war keiner der beiden Tode sonderlich gnädig gewesen. Vor allem Makkinens Leichnam wirkte, als sei er vorher stundenlang mit einem Messer gefoltert worden.  
John wurde auf ein weiteres Detail, einer Parallele aufmerksam: über beiden Leichen prankte an der Wand ein grinsender Smiley, vielleicht sogar aus Blut.  
John schob die Fotos zusammen, einen bitteren Geschmack im Mund.  
Das war definitiv kein Werk eines Einbrechers gewesen. Da steckte mehr dahinter.  
Zögernd reichte er Ronon die Fotos, darauf bedacht, zu oberst ein relativ harmloses liegen zu haben.  
„Sie sind ... tot", sagte er dann schließlich, drehte den Kopf zu Woolsey und Davis. „Kein guter Start in den Tag."  
„Das ist bedauerlicherweise noch nicht alles, John", wandte Woolsey ein. Dieses Mal war es ein Datentableau, das an ihn weiter gereicht wurde. Und als er es einschaltete, traf ihn das erste, gestochen scharfe Bild wie ein Dampfhammer.  
„Bennett", ächzte er, legte das Tableau auf den Tisch vor sich.  
Endlich blickte McKay auf, wenn auch deutlich unwillig. „Dieser Idiot kann sich schon einmal auf einiges gefaßt machen! Ist einfach nicht zum Dienst erschienen! Dabei war die Überwachung der neuen Regelwerte auf oberste ..." Er stockte, als John das Tableau wieder aufrichtete und umdrehte, damit er selbst einen Blick darauf werfen konnte. „Großer Gott!"  
Gott und Rodney McKay führten keine sonderlich innige Beziehung, doch dieses Mal war selbst John geneigt, einen möglichen Schöpfer anzurufen.  
„Lornes Wachteam bemerkte auf der Patrouille eine offene Tür, die eigentlich versiegelt sein sollte", erklärte Woolsey und lüftete damit endlich das Geheimnis um Johns Stellvertreter. „Sie drangen in den Flügel ein und fanden Bennett im Raum bei ..." Er stockte, tauschte einen Blick mit Davis. „Im Raum bei der Aufstiegsmaschine."  
John erstarrte für eine Sekunde, seine Augen zuckten zu McKay hinüber. Der schien ebenfalls für eine Sekunde wie gelähmt zu sein, dann begannen seine Lippen zu zittern.  
„Bennett war besessen von dem Ding", sagte der Chefwissenschaftler aber am Ende nur, wandte sich dann wieder seinem Laptop zu.  
John warf dem Tableau einen Blick zu, sah dann wieder auf. „Was deutet darauf hin, daß es der gleiche gewesen ist? Immerhin, wenn Bennett diese Maschine benutzt hat, könnte das für ihn auch zuviel gewesen sein und er sich selbst das Leben genommen haben", wandte er ein.  
„Drücken Sie auf 'Weiter', dann wissen Sie es", antwortete Woolsey und schob seine Brille zurecht.  
Zögernd griff John erneut nach dem Tableau und drehte es wieder zu sich um. Mit dem Finger berührte er die gewiesene Stelle. Das Bild wechselte von einer Panoramaaufnahme des Leichnams zu einem Portrait eines blutigen Smileys.  
„Wir haben offensichtlich ein Sicherheitsleck", fuhr Davis für Woolsey fort. „Drei Mitglieder der Atlantis-Besatzung sind binnen zweiundsiebzig Stunden getötet worden, einer davon sogar im Stützpunkt selbst. Colonel Sheppard, Sie wissen, das Stargate-Programm arbeitet unter höchster Geheimhaltung. Und der Präsident persönlich hat Sie und Ihr Team ermächtigt, diesen Mörder zu finden, so schnell und nach Möglichkeit so lautlos wie möglich."  
„Wir sollen einen Mörder jagen?" fragte Teyla verblüfft. „Aber Sie haben doch selbst im Stargate-Programm qualifizierte Ermittler dafür."  
„Aber Sie kennen sich in der Stadt aus", entgegnete Davis. „Sie verfügen über unbegrenzte Mittel, Colonel Sheppard. Nur sorgen Sie dafür, daß dieses Sicherheitsleck gestopft wird."  
„Dann viel Glück", merkte McKay mit einem sarkastischem Unterton an. „Denn wir sind nicht die einzigen, die diesen Typen suchen. Der hat bisher alle an der Nase herumgeführt."  
Davis erhob sich und griff nach seiner Tasche. „Red John, ich weiß", nickte er. „Aber das ist jetzt Ihr Problem, Dr. McKay. Atlantis MUSS geheim gehalten werden."


	2. Erstes Aufeinandertreffen

**Venice, Kalifornien.**

**2 Tage später:**

Patrick stand, das Jackett locker über an einem Finger über seine Schulter haltend und in der anderen Hand seine Schuhe, am Strand und blickte mit zusammengekniffenen Augen zu dem Strandhaus hinauf, vor eben dem er stand.

Es war kaum zu glauben, aber man hatte dem CBI den Fall Red John entzogen. Als er sich vor zwei Tagen bei Lisbon meldete, um sie über die neue Entwicklung in Kenntnis zu setzen, hatte die ihm in ihrer üblichen, stoischen, pseudo-maskulinen Art erklärt, daß er sich von jetzt an gefälligst herauszuhalten hatte. Ein Grund mehr, um sich dringend Urlaub zu nehmen.

Patrick hatte die geringe Chance genutzt, daß vielleicht noch nicht alle wußten, daß er eben im Moment nicht zum Team gehörte, und sofort Van Pelt darangesetzt, die Fotos zur Auswertung zu geben, während Cho von ihm kurzfristig damit beschäftigt wurde, näheres über mögliche neue Todesfälle herauszufinden.

Und genau darum war er hier. Die Fotos drei und vier mit den eigenartigen Metallwänden, waren nicht zuzuordnen gewesen, die anderen beiden allerdings schon. Und dank Cho und dessen schnellem und adäquaten Handeln wußte Patrick auch, daß die ersten beiden Ermordeten, eine britische Geologin und ein finnischer Linguist, eben in diesem Haus am Strand von Venice zu Tode gekommen waren. Was auch immer eine britische Geologin mit einem finnischen Linguisten ausgerechnet im kalifornischen Venice zu tun haben mochte. Es war nicht einmal herauszukriegen, woher die beiden sich überhaupt kannten.

Und jetzt stand Patrick bereits seit geraumer Zeit vor eben diesem Haus und begehrte nichts mehr als Zutritt. Er wollte die Spur aufnehmen, und er war sicher, Red John hatte ihm irgendeine Spur hinterlassen, die zum dritten Leichnam führen würde, und damit vielleicht auch endlich zum Mörder selbst.

Allerdings war auch Patrick in den letzten Monaten nicht ganz unaufmerksam gewesen. So konnte er recht schnell herausfinden, daß dieses Haus bewacht wurde, die Schichten alle vier Stunden wechselten und es sich um Militärangehörige in zivil handelte, die eben hier Dienst taten. Was allerdings das Militär mit einer toten britischen Geologin und einem ebenso toten finnischen Linguisten zu tun hatte ...

Patrick mußte zugeben, er fühlte sich etwas in seiner Ehre als Mentalist gekränkt, daß er den Zusammenhang nicht selbst herausfand. Und einen Zusammenhang MUSSTE es einfach geben, denn ansonsten würde alles andere auch keinen Sinn ergeben.

Plötzlich konnte er hinter den großen Fenstern Bewegung ausmachen. Augenblicklich kniff er die Lider noch ein wenig mehr zusammen und reckte unmerklich den Hals.

Tatsächlich, da waren ein paar Leute, drei oder vier, die gerade das offene Wohnzimmer betreten hatten. Er konnte eine brünette zierliche Frau in einer dieser modernen bunten und luftigen Blusen ausmachen.

Wenn er nur näher heran könnte!

Er hatte mehrfach versucht, die eine oder andere Wache dazu zu bewegen, ihm Zutritt zu gewähren, aber er war bisher jedesmal gescheitert. Wenn er keine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen wollte, mußte er sich zurückhalten, sonst dürfte er bald selbst verhaftet werden.

Patrick beobachtete weiter die bunte Bluse.

Die Frau bewegte sich gut, wie eine Tänzerin, gleichzeitig aber auch ... ihre Bewegungen erinnerten ihn ein wenig an eine Katze.

Patrick lächelte und wandte sich ab, um einen kleinen Strandspazierung zu wagen.

Katzen spielten gern ...

***

Gegen Mittag waren sie endlich fertig mit ihrer sinnlosen Durchsuchung. John hatte keinen anderen Anhaltspunkt vorzuweisen, und irgendwo mußten Lancester und Makkinen schließlich auf ihren Mörder getroffen sein. Die Chance, daß den Spurenexperten, die vom SGC angeheuert worden waren und mit aller gebotenen und ... noch nicht ganz so gängigen Technologie und Praktiken umzugehen wußten, etwas entgangen war war verschwindend gering gewesen, aber er hatte sich irgendetwas erhofft und darum das Team nach Venice gebracht.

Nun, jetzt wußte er zumindest, daß er sicherlich nicht unbedingt zum Spurensucher taugte, aber dieser Mangel an Begabung war ihn schon vorher bekannt gewesen.

John nippte an seinem Kaffee, stützte dann mit einer Hand sein Kinn und brütete vor sich hin.

Keine Ahnung, was er erwartet hatte. Aber erwartet hatte er etwas, irgendetwas! Statt dessen verließen sie Venice mit ebenso leeren Händen wie sie gekommen waren.

Da Rodney nach Futter verlangte waren sie in dieses Restaurant gegangen, um ein frühes Mittagessen einzunehmen, ehe sie ihren Wagen am nächsten Stützpunkt abgeben und von der Odyssey wieder zurück nach San Francisco gebracht werden würden.

John erinnerte sich noch daran, wie er als Kind atemlos der Jules Verne Verfilmung „In 80 Tagen um die Welt" mit David Niven angesehen hatte, damals nicht ahnend, daß selbst seinerzeit diese Bestmarke schon längst unterboten worden war.

In 80 Tagen, wo könnten sie dann sein? Am anderen Ende des Universums? Zurück in Pegasus? Oder vielleicht noch weiter fort? In einen noch ferneren Sternennebel?

Sie hatten Leute zurückgelassen. Und auch Daedalus und Apollo waren beschädigt und würden vielleicht nicht ohne Hilfe weiterkommen, weder zur Erde noch sonstwohin. Und auch die anderen brauchten Hilfe.

Sie waren damit außerhalb jede Kontaktes, abgeschnitten von Nachschub an Personal und Waffen und was man noch so alles brauchte. Einmal abgesehen von seinen bekannten Emotionen durch das Band - aber noch hütete er sich, irgendetwas laut auszusprechen. Es sei denn seine dringende Bitte, Apollo und/oder Daedalus sofort nach der Reparatur dorthin zu schicken ...

Besser nicht daran denken! Wenn er auch nur einen weiteren Gedanken ausgerechnet darauf verwandte, würde die „George Hammond" am Ende noch von ihm gekapert werden, damit er so schnell wie möglich dorthin zurückkehren konnte, wo man ihn dringend brauchte - dort wo sein Herz zurückgeblieben war.

„John, ich bin gleich zurück." Teyla wand sich aus der Bank heraus, nachdem Ronon sich erhoben hatte.

John warf ihr einen Blick nach ... und stutzte.

Den Typen kannte er doch?

Ein Fremder in einem grauen Anzug, dunkelblaue Weste und weißem Hemd ohne Krawatte, hatte gerade das Lokal betreten und fuhr sich jetzt gerade mit einer Hand durch sein lockiges, blondes Haar, während er sich umdrehte, als sei er noch unschlüssig. Dabei war John sich ziemlich sicher, der Fremde sah Teyla nach, die dem Hinweisschild zu den Toiletten folgte.

Das fehlte ihm gerade noch! Ein Interessent für eine Athosianerin! Allerdings war er sich auch ziemlich sicher, daß Teyla durchaus selbst in der Lage war, sich eines zu aufdringlichen Chameurs erwehren zu können, die Schwielen an seiner Rückansicht jedenfalls stammten nicht allein von seinem Training mit Ronon.

Der Blonde hatte sich wohl endlich entschieden und schritt munter aus - bis zu einem Tisch in ihrer Nähe.

John war sich immer noch sicher, den Fremden irgendwo einmal gesehen zu haben, nur wollte ihm beim besten Willen nicht mehr einfallen wo und in welchem Zusammenhang. Also tat er, was er am besten in einer solchen Situation tun konnte: Er rempelte McKay mit seiner Schulter an.

„Was soll das denn? Sheppard!" entrüstete der sich sofort. „Das tat weh!"

John hob die Brauen und begegnete dem anklagenden Blick seines Freundes mit gespielter Überraschung. „Tatsächlich?" erkundigte er sich höflich, wandte sein Interesse dann wieder Blondie zu. „Eine Ahnung, wer das sein könnte?"

McKay rieb sich den Oberarm und beugte sich vor.

Der Fremde wurde gerade von der Kellnerin angesprochen und hob den Kopf. Ein Hauch seiner Stimme wehte über das statische Gemurmel der anderen Gäste hinweg zu ihnen.

Irgendwie kam ihm diese Stimme bekannt vor ...

„Keine Ahnung, wen Sie meinen." McKay vertiefte sich wieder in die Unterlagen, die die Spurensicherer ihnen hatten zukommen lassen neben einer Akte über diesen Serienkiller.

Die Kellnerin nickte und verschwand in Richtung Küche.

Woher kannte er nur dieses Gesicht?

„Alles in Ordnung?" fragte Ronon, der sich über den Tisch gebeugt hatte. „Ist der Kerl gefährlich?"

Nach einem letzten abschätzenden Blick wandte John sein Interesse dem Satedaner zu. Mit einer Grimasse schüttelte er leise den Kopf.

„Alles in Ordnung. Keine Sorge."

Aber Sorge machte es ihm schon, besser einige Magenschmerzen, wenn er ehrlich war. Er kannte dieses Gesicht, hatte es vor nicht allzu langer Zeit gesehen. Andererseits aber ...

„Laut den Logfiles hat Red John sich Zutritt zur Stadt verschafft, indem er Makkinens Autorisierungscode verwendete. Wie er den Retinascan am Eingang austricksen konnte wissen wir", meldete sich McKay neben ihm zu Wort.

Ja, das wußten sie, und er legte keinen großen Wert darauf, diese Sache noch einmal durchzukauen.

„Radek dürfte sämtliche Codes erneuert haben, wenn wir wieder zurück sind", fuhr Rodney fort.

„Aber Bloody Johnny ist immer noch in der Stadt", wandte John ein.

Red John, was für ein blöder Name! Seine Neukreation gefiel ihm doch ein bißchen besser. Allerdings wagte er zu bezweifeln, daß ...

Ein leises, sehr fröhliches Lachen weckte ihn aus seinen Gedanken und ließ ihn den Kopf wieder drehen.

Diese Stimme, die gehörte eindeutig Teyla. Und sie ... lachte?

John gingen die Augen über, als er sah, wie Teyla mit Blondie zusammenstand und der vertraulich mit ihr sprach. Und dann ...

John blinzelte, reckte den Hals und sah genauer hin.

Blondie war ein Zauberkünstler - zumindest wohl einer, der Taschenspielertricks als Hobby gebrauchte. Und Teyla wurde gerade ...

Blondie warf einen Blick über die Schulter, und lächelte ihn an. Dann wandte er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder der Athosianerin zu und verabschiedete sich sehr galant von ihr, gerade als John aufspringen und ihr zu Hilfe kommen wollte.

Und dann war er durch die Tür verschwunden, und Teyla kehrte, noch immer leise kichernd und mit leicht geröteten Wangen, an ihren Tisch zurück, in ihrer Hand eine Serviette, die zu einem Schwan gefaltet worden war.

***

Der Mann, der sich ihm in den Weg stellte, war gut einen Kopf größer als Patrick und gebaut wie ein Schrank, mit Oberarmen, die mehr als deutlich das vorangige Hobby ihres Trägers verrieten.

Okay, das Spiel konnte beginnen. Und Patrick hoffte, er würde dieses Mal gewinnen. Jedenfalls hatte er mit seinem derzeitigen Versuch, an den Tatort zu gelangen, gewartet, bis eben einer der Militärangehörigen Dienst tat, der ihn eigentlich noch nicht gesehen haben dürfte.

Mit einem freundlichen Lächeln griff Patrick in sein Jackett und zückte seine Brieftasche, um seinem Gegenüber seinen Führerschein zu präsentieren mit den Worten: „CBI. Ich bin der angeforderte Gutachter." Ehe der Mann einen näheren Blick auf eben den Führerschein werfen konnte, klappte er bereits die Brieftasche wieder zu und verstaute sie dort, woher sie gekommen war.

„CB... was?" fragte der andere verwirrt.

Patrick blickte wieder auf, noch immer freundlich lächelnd. „CBI. Cops", war seine nächste erschöpfende Antwort. „Justiz-Cops. Wir arbeiten direkt für das Justizministerium."

Diese Reaktion kannte er zu genüge. Kaum jemand kannte das CBI, und diese Tatsache lenkte mehr als gut davon ab, daß er als Berater natürlich keinen Ausweis dieser Behörde trug, ebensowenig wie eine Waffe - offiziell.

Das ratlose Gesicht seines Gegenübers sprach tatsächlich Bände, und war genau das, was Patrick gewollt hatte.

„Ihr Vorgesetzter ... Sheppard, hat das CBI informiert, daß wir einen Berater schicken", schwindelte er. „Tja, und da bin ich nun."

Sein Gegenüber runzelte die Stirn. „Der Colonel hat ... ?" Er schloß den Mund und musterte ihn wieder von oben bis unten. „Tut mir leid, aber davon weiß ich nichts, Sir. Sie müssen sich ausweisen."

Und wieder wurde die Brieftasche gezückt. Dieses Mal aber hielt Patrick sie nur in der Hand, klopfte mit ihr auf die Fingerknöchel der anderen. „Ich glaube nicht, daß Sie Ärger mit Ihrem Vorgesetzten wollen, oder? Wäre besser, wenn Sie mich reinließen."

Sein Gegenüber musterte ihn unsicher.

Patrick nickte lächelnd, steckte seine Brieftasche achtlos in seine Hosentasche und nahm sich seine Sonnenbrille ab.

„Okay." Er linste, sein kumpelhaftetes Lächeln auf den Lippen, nach oben und zwinkerte verschwörerisch, während er sich vorbeugte. „Ich bin Patrick", stellte er sich vor und hielt dem Schrank seine Rechte hin.

Der war nun vollkommen verblüfft und schlug ein. „Gunnery Sergeant Mark Wells", stellte der sich vor.

Na bitte!

Patrick erwiderte den Händedruck, ließ dann los und stopfte seine Hände in die Taschen seines Jacketts. Als würde ihm erst jetzt auffallen, daß dieses Haus an einem Strand gebaut war blickte er sich um.

„Okay, Gunnery Sergeant Wells", sagte er dann. „Sie haben einen Vorgesetzten und ich habe eine Vorgesetzte. Und wenn ich jetzt zurückfahre in unser Headquarters wird meine Vorgesetzte mich fragen, wie es gelaufen ist. Wenn ich dann sage, daß ich nicht begutachten konnte, weswegen ich ja angefordert wurde, dann wird meine Vorgesetzte Ihren Vorgesetzten anrufen. Und meine Vorgesetzte wird wirklich sehr wütend sein darüber, denn eigentlich sollte ich zu einem anderen Einsatzort. Ich weiß nicht, ob Ihr Vorgesetzter ebenfalls wütend wird, aber er wird sicherlich mißgestimmt sein, denken Sie nicht? Und wer darf am Ende ausbaden, daß Sie mich nicht ins Haus gelassen haben? Ich werds Ihnen sagen: Sie und auch ich, denn ich muß mich mit meiner Vorgesetzten auseinandersetzen, und das wird sicherlich kein Zuckerschlecken. Und Sie werden Ärger bekommen mit Ihrem Vorgesetzten, der sicherlich auch schon von meiner Vorgesetzten ... gebrieft wurde." Wieder linste er zu dem anderen hoch, dieses Mal scheinbar abschätzend und die Stirn leicht gerunzelt. Dabei hoffte er im Stillen, daß Lisbon niemals erfuhr, was er hier gerade über sie gesagt hatte.

„Ehrlich, lohnt sich der ganze Ärger wegen eines Rundgangs durch das Haus? Mehr soll ich doch gar nicht tun." Er zuckte mit den Schultern.

Einen Moment schien Wells noch unschlüssig, während er offensichtlich die letzten paar Sätze verarbeitete, dann aber blickte er sich um.

Patrick hob die Hände. „Ich stehle nichts. Ehrlich. Ich soll mir nur den Tatort ansehen."

Wells atmete tief durch die Nase aus, beugte sich dann vor. „Aber Sie sind in zehn Minuten wieder raus. Sonst muß ich meine Vorgesetzten informieren."

In zehn Minuten konnte er, wenn nötig, das Haus bis auf seine Grundmauern niederreißen.

Patrick rempelte den Militär kumpelhaft mit der Schulter an. „Klar." Wieder grinste er jungenhaft.

Wells trat zur Seite. „Zehn Minuten", wiederholte er im verschwörerischen Ton.

Der Weg war frei!

***

Rodney McKay hielt sich nicht unbedingt für einen schwierigen Menschen. Im Gegenteil nahm er eigentlich eher vom Rest seiner Rasse an, daß die ein wenig ... kompliziert seien. Angefangen bei seinen Eltern, über seine Schwester, bis hin selbst zu Aliens wie Ronon oder Teyla war die Menschheit für ihn ein Buch mit sieben Siegeln.

Allerdings hatte er in den letzten knapp fünf Jahren einen Mann so gut kennengelernt wie niemanden sonst. Und aus eben jenem Grund fühlte er sich auch dazu berufen, John Sheppards eigenartiges Verhalten dem Fremden gegenüber, der Teyla angesprochen hatte, zu kommentieren:

„Revierkampf unter Katern."

Daß diese Einschätzung richtig war, daran zweifelte er nicht eine Sekunde. Was er allerdings nicht bedacht hatte, waren sowohl der Zeitpunkt dieses Kommentars, wie auch die Empfindsamkeit Sheppards gegenüber einigen ... Dingen, die er noch nicht in vollkommener Tiefe hatte ausloten können.

„Rodney!" John hatte ihn mit einem wirklich finsteren Blick bedacht, nachdem er seinen Kommentar in einen Satz gepackt hatte.

„Was denn?" war seine Antwort gewesen. „Jetzt sind Sie nicht mehr der einzige Hecht im Teich, oder wollen Sie das etwa leugnen? Und kaum taucht einer auf, der ein möglicher Rivale sein könnte, wird das Revier sofort abgesteckt."

„Sehe ich aus, als wolle ich etwas von Teyla? Entschuldigen Sie, Teyla."

Nun gut, das mußte Rodney zugeben, Sheppard hatte seine Flirtversuche bei der Athosianerin recht früh eingestellt - auch wenn einige wenige immer noch anderer Meinung waren. Tatsache war allerdings, daß Teyla in einer mehr oder weniger funktionierenden Beziehung steckte, die sogar ein Kind hervorgebracht hatte. Und dann war auch noch ...

Was Rodney ärgerte war schlicht und ergreifend, daß ER Teylas Kind mit auf die Welt geholfen hatte, der Kleine aber JOHN genannt worden war. Und am anderen Ende gab es da noch ...

Er war da gewesen. Er hatte geholfen, bei der einen, das Kind zu gebären, bei der anderen, sie und ihren Hühnerhaufen überhaupt wiederzufinden. Und was war der Dank?

Das war etwas, was Rodney ärgerte. Sheppards Charme und sein ganzes Rumgeturtel, während er andererseits ständig beteuerte, nicht interessiert zu sein. Und am Ende gewann er auch noch - nicht daß Rodney gerade in Bezug auf diese beiden Damen sonderlichen Wert auf Nennung gelegt hätte. Aber es fuchste ihn.

Was dann aber passiert war, hätte einem Genie wie ihm eigentlich nicht passieren dürfen: Er hatte bemerken müssen, daß er einen der USB-Sticks im Strandhaus vergessen hatte. Und dieser Stick mußte natürlich ausgerechnet der wichtigste für die ganze Ermittlung sein.

Daß Sheppard natürlich nicht begeistert davon war war klar gewesen. Aber der finstere Blick, mit dem er ihn bedacht hatte, nachdem er natürlich dem USB-Stick (ein Rodney McKay machte einfach keine Fehler!) die Schuld gegeben hatte, sprach sehr deutlich von Rache - und war dementsprechend etwas, womit Rodney nicht unbedingt konfrontiert werden wollte, dachte er doch an seine zutiefst empfindsame Seele ...

„Also wieder zurück und noch mehr Zeit verschwenden", war dann der Befehl gewesen - und seitdem herrschte zwischen ihm und John Sheppad eisiges Schweigen.

Als könne man ihm die Schuld dafür zuschieben, daß die Hersteller dieser Sticks keine wie auch immer geartete Sicherung für den Notfall einbauen konnten!

Als sie sich dem Strandhaus näherten, hatte Sheppard ihn gefragt, wo er denn glaubte, den Stick verloren zu haben. Als er darauf keine Antwort wußte, war der Kältegrad des Schweigens sogar noch um einige Grade gesunken.

Und jetzt ...

„Sie haben WAS?"

Rodney stand wie unbeteiligt neben Ronon und Teyla, die wieder beredte Blicke miteinander wechselten, während Sheppard sich vorbeugte und den wachhabenden Marine anfunkelte.

„Er sagte, er sei der angeforderte Gutachter, Sir", beeilte der sich zu beteuern.

„Haben Sie sich seinen Ausweis zeigen lassen?" Sheppards Stimme war klar wie sonst selten. Klar und ... kalt.

Rodney ging auf, daß diese Kälte nicht mehr ihm galt - zumindest nicht mehr allein ihm. Vielleicht ein Ausblick auf baldiges Tauwetter. Immerhin hatte Sheppard sich in den fünf Jahren bisher ihm gegenüber nie als sonderlich nachtragend gegeben - ihm gegenüber, wohlbemerkt. Bei anderen sah das nicht so aus ...

„Er sagte, er käme vom ..." Der Gunnery Sergeant stockte, dann verwandelte sein Gesicht sich in ein einziges Fragezeichen: „FBI?"

Rodney stutzte.

Warum sollte sich jemand als FBI-Agent ausgeben? Wer wußte denn überhaupt schon von dem Doppelmord, der hier begangen worden war?

Sheppard schien es nicht sehr viel anders als ihm zu gehen, warf er ihm doch einen ebenso ratlosen Blick zu wie er sich fühlte.

„Wir haben keinen Gutachter angefordert", wandte Teyla freundlich ein. „Sie hätten sich das bestätigen lassen müssen, Sergeant."

Dem schien auch aufzugehen, daß er möglicherweise gefoppt worden war. Dann aber leuchtete es in seinem Gesicht auf. „Er ist noch drinnen." Er wies auf das Haus.

Zeitgleich ruckten Rodneys und Johns Kopf zur Eingangstür.

„Der Stick!"

„Den Kerl schnapp ich mir!" Mit einer fließenden Bewegung hatte John seine Beretta gezogen. „Ronon, Teyla!" Es brauchte keine weiteren Befehle, jeder einzelne ihrer kleinen Gemeinschaft wußte, was er zu tun hatte - abgesehen von Rodney, der nun etwas irritiert den anderen nachsah, wie sie ins Haus eindrangen.

***

Patrick arbeitete schnell und systematisch. Viel Zeit blieb ihm nicht, und er wollte sein Glück nicht überstrapazieren. Also hatte er als erstes die Räume im Erdgeschoß kontrolliert, sicher, daß ihm irgendetwas auffallen mußte.

Red John spielte mit ihm wie er mit seinen Mitmenschen spielte. Patrick wußte das. Zu einem anderen, einen früheren Zeitpunkt in seinem Leben hätte er vielleicht den verletzten Stolz gefühlt als Kränkung, jetzt dagegen gab es keinen Stolz mehr, nachdem dieser Bastard von einem Serienkiller ihm alles genommen hatte, was ihm lieb und teuer gewesen war.

Er war sich sicher, er würde den Hinweis finden, selbst in der kurzen Zeit, die ihm blieb, ehe der Marine vor der Tür entweder nachsehen würde, wo er blieb, oder aber gar seine kleine Lügengeschichte komplett aufflog.

Im Erdgeschoß war nichts, abgesehen von dem blutigen Smiley an der hinteren Wohnzimmerwand, den Ort, an dem die Frau ermordet worden war. Der Teppichboden, der wahrscheinlich vollgesogen von ihrem Blut gewesen war, war sauber herausgeschnitten worden, einige kleine, bräunliche Flecken auf dem Estricht wiesen darauf hin, daß er mit seiner Vermutung recht gehabt hatte.

Das Obergeschoß zeigte sich ihm zunächst ebenso leer wie die Räume, die er bereits durchsucht hatte. Offensichlich handelte es sich hier wirklich um ein Ferienhaus, das nur kurzfristig genutzt wurde. Es gab kaum persönliche Gegenstände der Besitzer, wer auch immer sie sein mochten - oder vielleicht gewesen waren ...

Ein großes Bad mit einem Whirlpool und einer rundverglasten Dusche. Der Flur mit einem dicken, fast sämtliche Geräusche schluckenden Teppich, ein Schlafzimmer, leer, ein zweites, größeres Schlafzimmer mit einem Balkon und einem Arbeitsbereich mit Bücherregalen und einem Schreibtisch. Die Anschlüsse wiesen auf wenigstens einen PC hin, doch das Gerät selbst war nicht hier.

Wahrscheinlich abgeholt zwecks Untersuchung.

Patrick betrachtete den zweiten Smiley an der Wand über dem Bett.

Die Kehle schnürte sich ihm zu, erinnerte er sich doch noch zu gut daran, wie es damals gewesen war, als er wieder nach Hause gekommen war in dieses seltsam stille, tote Haus.

Mit einem Ruck wandte er sich ab, ballte die Hände in seinen Jackettaschen zu Fäusten und wandte sich demonstrativ dem Arbeitsbereich zu.

Die Bücher waren geordnet nach Themenbereichen, außerdem noch alphabetisch.

Ein wenig pedantisch also.

Patrick schmunzelte, überflog die Titel.

Astrophysikalische Werke neben Geschichtswerken. Eine eigenartige Mischung ...

Und da hörte er es: Die Eingangstür wurde geöffnet.

Die Zeit war um und er hatte nicht gefunden, was ...

Seine Augen blieben an einer Ausgabe von Platons Dialogen hängen. Das Buch stand anders im Regal als die anderen.

Schritte kamen die Treppe hinauf.

Patrick griff nach dem Buch und fühlte etwas. Eilig blätterte er bis zu der Stelle und fand einen Stoffetzen. Ein militärisches Patch, aber ... Patricks Blick glitt über die Zeilen, bis er einen markierten Absatz fand. Einen Absatz, der die Menschheit beschäftigte, seit er das erste Mal gelesen wurde:

Red John hatte ein militärisches Patch mit einem geflügelten Pferd, das über das Wort „Atlantis" sprang in eben jenes Buch, zwischen eben jene Seiten gelegt, auf denen über diese sagenhafte Stadt geschrieben wurde. Warum?

Die Schritte waren nahe.

Patrick fuhr herum, nach einem Ausweg suchend ...

***

John sicherte den letzten Raum im Obergeschoß, tat dann einen langen Schritt in den Raum hinein und fühlte, wie ihm eine salzige Brise um die Nase wehte.

Die Schiebetür zum Balkon stand offen.

„Verdammt!"

Er hetzte, den Lauf der Waffe auf den Boden gerichtet, hinüber und hinaus auf den ausladenden Balkon - leer!

Er beugte sich über das Geländer und sah Ronon, der augenblicklich mit seiner Waffe zu ihm hochzielte und ihn unweigerlich einen halben Schritt zurücktreten ließ.

John holte tief Atem, beugte sich dann langsamer wieder über das Geländer.

„Etwas gefunden?"

Ronon zuckte mit den Schultern.

John kniff wütend die Lippen aufeinander, während er nun den näheren Strand mit den Augen absuchte. Ein paar Sonnenanbeter, die faul im Sand lagen, mehr nicht.

„Verflucht!"

***

Nach einigen Minuten, die Patrick auf dem Rücken liegend die Sonne genossen hatte, während das Buch mit dem Patch unangenehm in sein Kreuz drückte, wagte er sich endlich wieder aufzusetzen und sah zum Haus zurück.

Wenn ihn Red Johns Hinweis nicht weiterbringen konnte, sollte er vielleicht diesem Sheppard und dieser Taylor folgen. Möglicherweise wußten die mehr ...


	3. Ein weiterer Fund

John hatte endlich ein wenig Ruhe gefunden und sich hingelegt. Während er darum rang, etwas zu schlafen, resümierte sein Kopf noch einmal die Ereignisse des Tages.  
Der Stick war nicht mehr im Haus gewesen. Und, wenn er richtig gesehen hatte, fehlte auch ein Buch aus dem kleinen Vorrat. Ob das stimmte, würde ihnen morgen der Eigentümer des Hauses, Dr. Bill Lee, der seit Jahren für das SGC tätig war, mitteilen können.  
John hatte versucht herauszufinden, wer dieser mögliche FBI-Agent gewesen war, allerdings ohne nennenswerten Erfolg. Patrick war der Name, an den Wells sich hatte erinnern können, allerdings wußte er nicht mehr, ob es sich um einen Vor- oder Nachnamen handelte. Das FBI hatte abgestritten, einen Agenten nach Venice geschickt zu haben, was John nun nicht wunderte. Eine Liste mit möglichen Verdächtigen hatte ergeben, daß es insgesamt mehr als 300 Menschen namens Patrick gab, die für das FBI tätig waren. Und damit war dann die nächste Spur im Sande verlaufen.  
Vielleicht, wenn er endlich einmal wieder eine Nacht durchschlafen konnte, würde er dann besser bei den Ermittlungen helfen können. Allerdings mußte John auch zugeben, daß ihm ein paar Gedanken zuviel dafür durch eben seinen Kopf gingen. Genau das war der Grund, warum er dermaßen auf diesen aufdringlichen Blonden ansprang, als dieser Teyla angesprochen hatte. Er machte sich Sorgen um das, was sie hatten zurücklassen müssen.  
Sie hatten einen Brand in den Pegasus-Galaxien ausgelöst, er hatte ihn ausgelöst in jenem Moment vor beinahe fünf Jahren, als er Sumner erschoß und die Wraith-Queen tötete. Was als Schwellbrand begann, hatte sich innerhalb der Jahre ausgeweitet zu einem Flächenbrand. Nicht allein die Wraith, auch die Genii waren immer noch ein Problem. Was würde aus den Asuranern werden, die sich Elizabeth angeschlossen hatten und jetzt im All trieben? Wenn sie wieder aktiviert würden, würden sie dann immer noch die Aszendenz versuchen? Oder würden ihre Aggressionsprogramme resetet und sie erneut zu einer Gefahr für die Menschen dort draußen werden.  
Was war mit den Travelers um Larrin? Was mit den Athosianern? Die anderen Vebündeten und Freunde, die sie zurückgelassen hatten bei ihrem überstürzten Start, was war mit ihnen? Würden Daedalus und Apollo es schaffen, zum nächstgelegenen Außenposten zu gelangen? Und was mit den anderen? Gerade war eine kleine Routine aufgekommen, und er konnte nach so langer Zeit das genießen, wonach er sich noch länger gesehnt hatte.  
John öffnete die Augen und starrte hoch zur Decke, mit aller Macht den nächsten Gedanken in der sich ständig wiederholenden Kette bewußt unterdrückend. Statt dessen spürte er in sich hinein, tiefer und tiefer, bis er zumindest eine Antwort hatte.  
Was auch immer dort draußen passiert war, es war jetzt vorbei, flüsterte eine winzige Stimme ihm zu. Sie waren sicher.  
Er konnte nur hoffen, daß es wirklich eine Stimme war und keine Einbildung ... 

„Colonel?"  
Mit einem Ruck saß er aufrecht und atmete einige Male tief ein.  
„Colonel Sheppard?" meldete sich wieder die kleine Stimme.  
Sein verdammtes Funkgerät.  
John tastete über sein T-Shirt, bis er die beiden Hundemarken um seinen Hals mit den Fingerspitzen durch den Stoff spürte.  
Er mußte eingeschlafen sein - endlich!  
„Colonel Sheppard, sind Sie wach?"  
John richtete sich auf und griff nach seinem Funkgerät, daß er auf dem kleinen Nachttisch neben seinem Bett abgelegt hatte. Mit einem unmelodischen Scheppern fiel die Rassel auf den Boden. Augenblicklich schnürte es ihm wieder die Kehle zu.  
Er streifte sein Unwohlsein so gut es ging ab und drückte die Comm-Taste. „Ich bin wach. Was gibt es?"  
Er hörte selbst, wie rauh seine Stimme klang. Die Einsamkeit wollte ihn wieder anspringen und sich an ihn klammern. Er drehte sich auf der Matratze um und richtete sich auf.  
„Sir, ich fürchte, wir haben noch eine Leiche."  
Die anderen Sorgen waren vergessen. 

***

In aller Eile hatte er sich seine Stiefel wieder übergestreift, den Waffengurt angelegt und war dann losgezogen.  
Wie bereits Bennett, so war auch dieses zweite Opfer innerhalb der Versiegelung gefunden worden. Vielleicht, so hoffte er, ein Hinweis darauf, wo dieser Geisteskranke sich aufhielt. Denn wenn dem so war, konnten sie diesen Bereich der Stadt abschotten und Red John auf diese Weise aus seinem Versteck locken. Zumindest in der Theorie klang das verlockend einfach für ihn. Zu einfach, um genau zu sein. Und John war sich ziemlich sicher, daß es so einfach nicht sein würde.  
Sergeant Lawrence erwartete ihn. Ein junger Marine, der eigentlich momentan auf der atlantischen Alphabasis auf den nächsten Transport warten sollte, aber mit der Stadt zurückgekehrt war zur Erde, ehe er auch nur einen Schritt auf einen anderen Planeten hatte setzen können.  
Gestrandet wie wir, wie Atlantis, wie irgendwie alles, ging es John durch den Kopf, während er stumm dem jungen Mann folgte.  
Der Weg führte dieses Mal nicht in jenen Flur hinunter, in dem das Labor mit der Aufstiegsmaschine zu finden war, sondern ein paar Stufen in das nächste Untergeschoß. Einer der Bereiche, den der Schild nicht mehr richtig vor dem Gegenfeuer der Wraith hatte schützen können, so daß es zu einigen Wassereinbrüchen gekommen war. Ein Leck unter vielen ...  
„Captain Meyers erwartet Sie, Sir." Lawrence salutierte vor ihm. John hob nur eine Braue und trat die letzten Schritte bis zu einer Tür.  
Irgendwo tropfte Wasser und es roch modrig und abgestanden. Die Tür war verrostet und ließ sich offenbar nicht mehr richtig schließen, die Kontrollkristalle leuchteten nicht, entweder waren sie oder die energieführenden Leitungen defekt - oder beides.  
John schaltete das Licht seiner mitgebrachten Taschenlampe ein und leuchtete durch die halboffene Tür. „Jemand da? Catherine?" meldete er sich.  
Captain Catherine Meyers erschien nur einen Wimpernschlag später in Lichtschein seiner Lampe, winkte ihm mit ihrer P-90. „Kommen Sie rein, Sir. Ein Mediteam ist schon auf dem Weg", sagte sie.  
John seufzte und zwängte sich durch den besseren Spalt, nur um dann stehenzubleiben und sich wieder zurück auf den Gang zu wünschen.  
Es stank nach Verwesung und verfaulendem Fleisch. Unwillkürlich fragte er sich, ob Catherine Meyers vielleicht schon vor einer Weile ihren Geruchssinn verloren hatte, daß sie hier so einfach mit einer Leiche in einem Raum bleiben konnte, dann fiel das Licht seiner Lampe auf etwas in einer Ecke des Raumes. Ganz so hart war sie dann doch nicht - beruhigend für ihn!  
„Wir können nicht sagen, um wen es sich handelt, John", wandte sie sich an ihn. Sie atmete durch den Mund, fiel ihm auf. Eine wirklich gute Idee bei dem Gestank hier drinnen.  
Er hielt sich die freie Hand unter die Nase und trat einen Schritt näher zu dem Bündel hin, das an der rechten Wand lag. Ein aufgequollener Arm von undefinierbarer, allerdings durchaus ungesunder Farbe war zu sehen, das Gesicht lag gnädigerweise zur Wand.  
„Nach der Uniform zu schließen, möglicherweise zum Presidio gehörend", wandte er sich an die Offizierin.  
Die Leiche lag in einer deutlichen Pfütze, die jetzt ölig glänzte. Feuchte Spuren an der unteren Wand wiesen darauf hin, daß das Leck irgendwo in der Nähe sein mußte.  
John hob die Lampe ... und erstarrte.  
Über der Leiche, an der Wand, halb verschmiert, halb getrocknet, grinste ihn ein blutiger Smiley an. 

***

Teyla lächelte auf das jetzt entspannte Gesichtchen ihres Sohnes hinunter. Endlich schliefen die beiden wieder.  
Im Moment gestaltete ihr Leben als Mutter sich ein wenig kräftezerrend, bekam Torren doch gerade seine Milchzähne. Sie hatte es schon mit allerlei Mitteln versucht, doch letztlich waren die einzigen Dinge, die halfen, ein Kauring, den John ihr geschenkt hatte und den sie einfrieren konnte, und ihre Geduld. Irgendwann wurde das Kind müde, irgendwann schlief der Kleine ein.  
Teyla mußte zugeben, sie fühlte sich einsam. Kanaan war bei ihrem Volk in Pegasus geblieben, und wirklich viel Zeit für eine Entscheidung hatte sie nicht gehabt. Sicher, Mr. Woolsey hatte ihr und Ronon die Wahl gelassen, sie hätten durch das Tor nach Neu-Athos gekonnt, ehe Atlantis die Pegasus-Galaxien verließ. Aber sie hatte gespürt, daß sie hier gebraucht wurde, und darum war sie geblieben - und mit ihr ihr Kind.  
Und ihr fehlten demzufolge die vertraulichen Gespräche mit Freunden, mit Clanmitgliedern, mit anderen, die in der gleichen Situation waren wie sie und sie verstehen konnten.  
Sonst hatte sie zu John gehen können. Er mochte zwar manchmal nicht mehr als ein zu groß geratenes Kind sein, aber dann wieder verstand er sie so, wie kaum jemand anderes es tat.  
Auch Ronon, ja, selbst Rodney, versuchten ihr zu helfen, aber das war nicht das gleiche.  
Teyla glitt auf ihr Bett, die Beine angezogen, und betrachtete die Kinder in der Wiege mit einem Seufzen aus tiefster Seele.  
John war, seit sie auf der Erde waren, gereizt, schien oft genug nur körperlich anwesend zu sein. Wenn sie es nicht besser wüßte, würde sie behaupten, er habe Heimweh. Vielleicht hatte er das auch, wenn auch anders als sie es sich vorstellen konnte. Wahrscheinlich fühlte er sich auch kontrollierter als sonst, immerhin tat er seine Arbeit jetzt direkt dort, wo auch seine Vorgesetzten waren.  
Warum aber hatte er sie im Restaurant angefahren, weil sie kurz ein paar Worte mit diesem freundlichen Fremden gewechselt hatte? Der hatte ihr doch nur ein Kompliment gemacht und ihr diesen Papiervogel geschenkt ...  
Teyla blinzelte und richtete sich wieder auf. Sie griff nach dem Origami-Schwan des Fremden, den sie neben das Bett gelegt hatte.  
Jetzt, wo sie ihn genauer betrachtete, fiel ihr etwas auf.  
Teyla beugte sich über den Papiervogel und kniff die Augen zusammen. Da stand etwas in der Schrift, die auch John und Rodney verwendeten. Allerdings ...  
Teyla zögerte noch kurz, dann aber faltete sie den Schwan zurück zu einer weißen Papierserviette:

„Ich weiß von den Morden und kann helfen. Patrick Jane"

Darunter stand noch eine dieser langen Nummern, die John als Handynummern betitelte.

***

Noch jemand konnte in dieser Nacht nicht schlafen, wenn auch aus anderen Gründen.  
Patrick saß in seinem Hotelzimmer und hatte sich tief über den Laptop gebeugt. Der Datenstick, den er auf dem Schreibtisch im Schlafzimmer des Ferienhauses gefunden hatte, steckte im entsprechenden Anschluß und er hatte Zugriff auf zumindest einige der Dateien. Andere waren paßwortgeschützt, um die würde er sich vielleicht später kümmern. Wichtiger waren ihm drei Abschnitte der Daten: Fotostrecken dreier Tatorte.  
Zumindest zwei dieser drei Tatorte kannte er, denn sie befanden sich in dem Strandhaus, in dem er den Stick ... gefunden hatte. Die dritte Fotosammlung allerdings stellte sich ihm weiterhin als Rätsel dar, auch wenn er zumindest den Fundort der dritten Leiche identifizieren konnte: es war der gleiche Raum mit den eigenartigen Metallwänden wie auf einem der Fotos, die Red John ihm geschickt hatte.  
Allerdings fehlte die vierte Fotosammlung, ebenfalls in einem Raum mit Metallwänden.  
Die Bilder, die Red John ihm geschickt hatte, lagen neben ihm auf dem Bett, während er versuchte, dem Stick mehr Informationen zu entlocken als er offensichtlich beinhaltete.  
Das vierte Opfer war demnach nicht gefunden worden - oder noch nicht?  
Patrick dachte nach, gedankenverloren verteilte er dabei die vier Fotos auf der Tagesdecke.  
Es gab eine Kopie der CBI-Ermittlungsakte im Falle Red John auf diesem Stick. Demnach hätte es diesem Ermittlerteam des Militärs klar sein müssen, daß es noch einen Leichnam irgendwo gab. Sehr wahrscheinlich nicht weit entfernt vom Fundort des Mannes, wenn die Wand mit dem Smiley auf seinem Foto auch glitzerte, als würde Wasser an ihr herabrinnen.  
Wenn er nur wüßte, wo sich diese eigenartigen Metallwände befanden. Aber dieses Mal versagte selbst seine Beobachtungsgabe. Er hatte nicht die leiseste Ahnung, wo er suchen sollte. Alles, was ihm blieb, waren die Kennzeichnungen der Tatortfotos.  
Patrick wünschte, er hätte mehr Zeit gehabt, diese Taylor genauer unter die Lupe zu nehmen. Sehr wahrscheinlich hätte er noch einiges mehr herausfinden können. Aber er hatte die Blicke von Sheppard in seinem Rücken gefühlt und beschlossen, daß es besser war, sein Glück nicht überzustrapazieren. Er wußte, wann ein strategischer Rückzug angebracht war, immerhin hatte er lange genug das Medium gespielt.  
Patrick konnte nur hoffen, daß seine Einschätzung von Taylor richtig war und sie ihn anrufen würde. Würde er dann einmal ...  
Seine Gedanken stockten, als er sich ein Foto noch einmal genauer ansah, das Foto mit dem fehlenden Leichnam.  
Die Augen des Smiley waren anders. Warum war ihm das nicht schon früher aufgefallen?  
Patrick nahm das Foto und betrachtete es genauer. Und dann ... begann er zu lächeln.  
Manchmal konnte eben auch er etwas übersehen ... 


	4. Der Weg nach Atlantis

„Es ist mir egal. Und wenn Sie Quincy aus dem Ruhestand holen müssen, wir brauchen einen Pathologen hier, auf der Stelle!" Richard Woolsey knallte den Hörer auf die Gabel, blickte dann auf.  
John Sheppard stand, mit gefalteten Armen, auf der anderen Seite des Schreibtisches und hatte beide Brauen gehoben. „Quincy?" fragte er jetzt.  
Richard fühlte, wie ihm das Blut ins Gesicht stieg und begann eilig in irgendwelchen Unterlagen des Hafenmeisters zu wühlen. Dessen Büro hatte er okkupiert, seit Atlantis darauf wartete, die Erde wieder verlassen zu können.  
„Ich glaube nicht, daß uns Jack Klugman eine große Hilfe wäre", fuhr John fort.  
Richard seufzte, nickte dann aber. „Sie haben recht. Aber etwas anderes ist mir nicht eingefallen."  
John wies über die Schulter zurück, hinaus in das scheinbar leere Hafenbecken. „Wir haben Keller und Beckett", schlug er vor.  
Richard seufzte wieder. „Beckett muß so schnell wie möglich ins SGC. Er packt gerade seine Sachen", erklärte er dann endlich. „Und Jenny Keller ist keine ausgebildete Pathologin. Wir brauchen einen echten Rechtsmediziner."  
Der amüsierte Blick, den John ihm zuwarf, war ihm schon beinahe peinlich.  
„Und, nein, ich werde weder in Las Vegas noch in New York nachfragen. Falls Sie es vergessen haben, die CSI-Einheiten, mit denen Sie es zu tun hatten, besitzen nicht die nötige Autorisierung für die ganze Wahrheit."  
„Ich bin mir allerdings auch ziemlich sicher, daß jemand wie Taylor nicht eine Sekunde zögert, fragt das Corps nach seinem Pathologen", wandte John ein.  
Wenn es denn so einfach wäre!  
Um ehrlich zu sein, Richard selbst hatte bereits nachgefragt, ob er sich Hilfe bei den zuständigen zivilen Büros holen konnte - mit abschlägigem Bescheid. Man wollte weder im Pentagon noch im Weißen Haus riskieren, daß das Stargate offen gelegt wurde. Daß sie bereits mit einem Sicherheitsleck in Form eines Serienkillers zu kämpfen hatten störte in D.C. weiter keinen. Und daß der für das SGC arbeitende Pathologe zur Zeit selbst nach einer schweren OP im Krankenhaus in Colorado Springs lag auch nicht.  
Richard war bereit, den Fall in die Hände des Geheimdienstes zu geben, Teile des CIA waren schließlich eingeweiht seit der NID unterwandert worden war von Verrätern und Goa'uld. Aber auch das hatte man bisher abgewürgt. Und er war sich ziemlich sicher, die Berater des Präsidenten gingen von den falschen Voraussetzungen aus.  
Die Atlantis-Crew war eben nicht hundertprozentig glücklich mit der jetzigen Situation, die meisten von ihnen wollten zurück - ihn selbst eingeschlossen. Auf der Erde festzusitzen war beinahe, als habe man ihn in einen zu kleinen Raum gesperrt und den Schlüssel dann weggeworfen. Und Richard wußte, gerade jemand wie John Sheppard haderte sogar noch mehr mit der jetzigen Situation als er. Immerhin hatte er auch mehr zurückgelassen.  
Nur ein ganz kurzer Kontakt, dann war das Wurmloch wieder in sich zusammengebrochen. Ein abgehackter Funkspruch mit der Bitte um Hilfe, das war alles, was von den Zurückgelassenen im SGC angekommen war. Richard haderte mit diesem Wissen. Andererseits aber wußte er auch, sein CO würde kein Halten mehr finden, würde er ihn darüber informieren. Also trug er nun die Last allein und hoffte, daß sich irgendwie alles wieder fügen würde.  
Ein Serienkiller auf Atlantis könnte eine willkommene Abwechslung sein, so hatte man ihm gestern noch gesagt. Das Sicherheitsleck mußte von den eigenen Leuten gestopft werden. Auf diese Weise kamen sie zumindest nicht auf dumme Ideen.  
Das Leben als Anführer war hart und einsam ...  
„Die Leiche, die heute nacht gefunden wurde, ist durch die Wassereinwirkung schon zu zerfallen. Jenny Keller ist hochbegabt auf ihrem Gebiet, aber, soviel ich ihr auch zutraue, an diese Leiche muß ein Experte", nahm er das eigentliche Thema wieder auf.  
John zuckte mit den Schultern. „Und wo gibt es bessere Experten als im nächsten Leichenschauhaus?"  
Richard verzog unwillig die Lippen und blickte auf. „Nein!"  
John hob die Hände. „War nur ein Vorschlag."  
„Den ich durchaus zu schätzen weiß. Aber wir beide wissen, was in Washington beschlossen wurde ..." Er runzelte die Stirn. „Hat Ihr Ausflug gestern irgendetwas ergeben?"  
Wieder dieses lapidare Schulterzucken, dieses Mal aber wich John seinem Blick aus.  
Nanu?  
Gerade als er nachhaken wollte klopfte es, dann öffnete sich die Tür und Teyla steckte ihren Kopf herein.  
„Mister Woolsey, kann ich kurz ... Oh, guten Morgen, John." Die Athosianerin lächelte.  
„Mit den Kleinen alles in Ordnung?" fragte der Colonel.  
Teyla nickte, schloß die Tür hinter sich. „Ich habe etwas gefunden", erklärte sie dann und präsentierte eine Papierserviette.  
John stand näher bei ihr, so konnte er als erstes erkennen, was sie zeigen wollte. Seine Augen weiteten sich etwas, dann verfinsterte sich sein Gesicht wieder.  
„Ich schätze, jetzt wissen wir, wer unser geheimnisvoller FBI-Agent gewesen ..." Er stockte und holte dann tief Atem. „Ich hätte dran denken müssen! Deshalb kam er mir so bekannt vor!"  
Richard war währenddessen um den Schreibtisch herumgetreten und nahm Teyla dien Serviette aus der Hand, um den einen Satz zu überfliegen.  
„Jane? Dieses Medium?" fragte er endlich, sah wieder auf. „Was will der denn wissen von den Morden? Hat einer die Verschwiegenheitsvereinbarung gebrochen?"  
„Medium?" fragten Teyla und John wie aus einem Mund, dann schüttelte der Colonel den Kopf.  
„Patrick Jane wird in der Liste der Geschädigten geführt", erklärte er. „Dieser Red John hat seine Frau und sein Kind getötet."  
Richard sah wieder auf die Nachricht hinunter. „Und woher weiß er von den Morden bei uns?" fragte er dann.  
John hob die Arme. „Vielleicht hat unser Freund Gunnery Sergeant Wells nicht nur ein schlechtes Gedächtnis, wenn es um Anweisungen geht. Vielleicht hat er was ausgeplaudert. Jane war jedenfalls am Strandhaus, darauf gehe ich jede Wette ein."  
Richard fühlte sich plötzlich unwohl in seiner Haut.  
Vor der Welt geheim zu halten, daß es eine bessere Methode gab, zu anderen Planeten zu reisen als die bisher bekannte, das konnte er aufgrund der hohen Kosten noch verstehen. Er verstand auch die Notwendigkeit, die Existenz von Atlantis geheimzuhalten. Aber wie sollte er jetzt vor einem Manipulator der Sonderklasse beides geheimhalten, wenn dieser es sich einfallen ließ, mehr über Red John herauszufinden.  
„Was ist ein Medium?" fragte Teyla freundlich.  
„Dieser Patrick Jane, wenn er es denn ist, war ein bekannter Mentalist, der viel im Fernsehen aufgetreten ist", antwortete Richard und erntete einen verständnislosen Blick der Athosianerin. „Er hat anderen vorgespielt, er könne ihre Gedanken lesen oder mit Verstorbenen Kontakt aufnehmen", versuchte er etwas hilflos zu erklären.  
„Siegfried und Roy, nur daß er wohl beides ist." John zuckte wieder mit den Schultern. „Ein Betrüger und Illusionist, der mit Tricks versucht, andere etwas glauben zu lassen, was es nicht gibt."  
„Aber ... die Wraith können doch in Gedanken eindringen - ich ebenfalls. Bin ich darum eine ... Mentalistin?" fragte Teyla hilflos.  
„Ganz sicher nicht." Johns Stimme klang bestimmt. „Bei Ihnen ist das echt. Leute wie dieser Jane tun nur so, als könnten sie es." Er sah zu Richard, dem unter dem intensiven Blick aus den haselnußfarbenen Augen warm wurde. „Mich wundert allerdings, daß Sie sich bei soetwas auskennen, Richard."  
„Man kommt herum", verteidigte er sich lahm mit einem gequälten Lächeln, sah dann wieder auf die Notiz herunter. „Aber ... wenn es tatsächlich der Patrick Jane ist, dann wundere ich mich schon darüber. Er hatte sich vor ungefähr fünf Jahren aus dem Showbiz zurückgezogen."  
„Das wäre dann wohl auch der Zeitpunkt, an dem seine Familie ermordet wurde." John sah wieder zu Teyla. „Und ausgerechnet Sie sucht er aus, um uns seine Nachricht zukommen zu lassen. Wie passend."  
Teyla sah ernst zwischen ihnen beiden hin und her. „Vielleicht sollten wir Kontakt zu ihm aufnehmen. Wenn seine Familie getötet wurde ..."  
„Erstens, wir wissen nicht, ob es der gleiche Patrick Jane ist", fiel John ihr ins Wort. „Zweitens werde ich mir nicht einen Gedankenverdreher heranholen, um einen Serienkiller zu jagen. Das wird nach hinten losgehen. Und drittens hatte unser Mister Woolsey gerade noch die Freundlichkeit, mich auf die Sicherheitsstufe hinzuweisen, unter der wir arbeiten. Und ich gehe jede Wette ein, Patrick Jane fällt nicht unter diese Kategorie." Das Lächeln, das er nach diesen Erklärungen auf den Lippen hatte, wirkte auf Richard sehr zufrieden.  
Er allerdings wechselte einen langen Blick mit Teyla.  
Vielleicht sollten sie diese Möglichkeit nicht sofort verwerfen ... 

***

„Bitte sehr, Mr. Jane." Die hübsche Stewardess reichte ihm ein Glas und lächelte freundlich.  
Patrick erwiderte dieses Lächeln und prostete ihr leicht zu, ehe er einen Schluck von dem Wasser nahm. Dann lehnte er sich zurück und sah aus dem Fenster, als er fühlte, wie die Maschine sich mit einem sanften Ruck in Bewegung setzte. In der linken Hand hielt er noch das Flugticket: LA - San Francisco.  
'Ich bin auf dem Weg. Und dieses Mal kriege ich dich, Red John ...'

***

John war wieder zurückgekehrt in die Stadt, zurückgekehrt zum letzten Tatort.

Viel besser roch es noch immer nicht, und es würde wohl auch noch einige Zeit vergehen, ehe der Verwesungsgestank verschwunden war - so er denn überhaupt verschwinden würde. Das Wasser, das sich auf dem Boden an der Wand gesammelt hatte, an der die Leiche gefunden worden war, war von einer öligen Schicht durchzogen. Körperfett war also bereits entwichen.

Wäre es trockener hier unten, hätte sich dieses Fett vielleicht in Leichenwachs verwandelt. So aber war es verflüssigt worden und hatte sich mit dem Wasser gemischt. Und damit würde es noch länger dauern, bis der Gestank aus diesem Raum verschwunden war, wenn er überhaupt jemals verschwinden würde.

Aber darum ging es John nicht, nicht jetzt. Seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit war auf den Smiley an der Wand gerichtet. Halb verwaschen prankte er da. Ein Mundwinkel war herabgezogen, die punktförmigen Augen gar nicht mehr sichtbar.

Was wollte dieser Red John damit sagen? Warum ausgerechnet Smileys?

John war kein Profiler, aber er hatte Erfahrungen gemacht während seiner Dienstzeit, auf der Erde, in Pegasus, überall. Auch wenn viele es ihm absprachen, er war tiefsinniger als die meisten annahmen.

Die erste Assozination, die ihm gekommen war, als Woolsey und Davis seinem Team den Auftrag gaben, Red John zu fassen, war das Gesicht von Acastus Kolya gewesen, seines toten Erzfeindes.

Schon einmal war Kolya zurückgekehrt. Nun gut, nicht wirklich, aber ihm war es so erschienen.

Unwillkürlich rieb John sich sein Handgelenk. Seit diesem Tag auf dem Planeten hatte er öfter leichte Schmerzen darin. Nichts dramatisches, hatte Carson ihm versichert, eigentlich nicht einmal etwas körperliches. Sein Geist projezierte teils noch immer die Halluzination, der er damals erlegen war. Die Schmerzen waren demnach nur in seinem Kopf. Eine Art Phantomschmerz, wie er manchmal vorkommen konnte.

Aber ... warum fiel ihm beim Anblick der blutigen Smileys ausgerechnet Acastus Kolya ein? Er hatte keine Rechnung mit diesem Red John offen. Im Gegenteil, er hatte nicht einmal von dessen Existenz gewußt, ehe scheinbar mit einem Schlag erst drei, dann vier Menschen getötet worden waren.

Er verstand es nicht, nicht richtig. Er versuchte zu verstehen, aber da war etwas wie eine Blockade in seinem Geist, ein gewaltiges Gebirge, das er nicht überwinden konnte.

Warum war Red John hier? Wieso Atlantis? Woher hatte er überhaupt von Atlantis erfahren? Nicht einmal die Navy-Angehörigen, die hier lebten und arbeiteten, wußten von der Stadt, die im Militärhafen vor Anker gegangen war.

John war klar, daß sie irgendetwas übersehen hatten. Wahrscheinlich den entscheidenden Hinweis und der Punkt der ganzen Geschichte, an dem sich Atlantis' Weg mit Red John und dessen Anhang kreuzte.

Makkinen war gefoltert worden. Red John hatte ihm das rechte Auge entfernt, ehe er ihn dann endlich tötete.

War das die undichte Stelle? Hatte Makkinen, um sein Leben zu retten, Atlantis verraten?

Aber warum sollte jemand wie Red John ihm glauben? Fliegende Städte, fremde Galaxien, Aliens, die anderen ihr Leben mit ihrer Hand aussaugten.

„Colonel?"

John zuckte zusammen, als sich so plötzlich sein Funkgerät meldete. Dann schaltete er auf Speak.

„Was gibt es?"

„Sir, hier ist jemand für Sie."

John stutzte. Wenn er sich nicht sehr irrte, gehörte die Stimme dem vertriebenen Hafenmeister, Captain Phil Burgh. Und der war einer der wenigen, die eingeweiht waren, notgedrungen eingeweiht worden waren, in das, was da tatsächlich an seinem Pier lag.

„Burgh?" fragte John jetzt.

„Ja, Sir. Ich bin es. Und ich habe einen Gast für Sie." Die Stimme des gedienten Seemannes klang amüsiert.

„Und ... und wen?" fragte John endlich zögernd.

„DAS sollten Sie selbst herausfinden, Sir. Bei allem Respekt, Sir."

John verstand die Welt nicht mehr.

***

Patrick hatte es alles andere als schwer gehabt, bis zum Militärhafen der kleinsten Großstadt der Vereinigten Staaten vorzudringen. Tagsüber stand das Presidio eigentlich jedem offen, man mußte eben nur wissen, wie man hineinkam. Noch dazu war es relativ einfach für ihn, kannte er doch die Ehefrau des Stützpunktkommandanten noch als eine seiner Klientinnen.

Im Endeffekt hieß das: ein Anruf, nachdem das Flugzeug gelandet war, und Patrick standen die Türen der Navybasis offen.

Allerdings erschöpfte sich damit dann auch sein Können - zunächst einmal. Er wußte immerhin, daß die, die er suchte, sich irgendwo im Presidio befanden. Er war selbst dort, eine Stadt in einer Stadt, aber er war da. Also konnte es im Endeffekt nicht allzu schwer sein, die zu finden, nach denen er suchte.

Er erinnerte sich an Taylor, wie sie gestutzt hatte als er sie ansprach. Wie sie ihm die Informationen durch ihre Körpersprache gab, die er nicht offen finden würde. Er erinnerte sich auch noch an den finsteren Blick dieses Sheppards - und er erinnerte sich, daß er durch Zufall gehört hatte, daß dieser Sheppard zur Air Force gehörte.

Ein Luftwaffenoffizier in einem Navy-Stützpunkt fiel auf - und im Presidio schien es in der Tat einige zu geben, die hier nicht hingehörten.

Patrick hatte sich das Treiben beim Casino eine Zeitlang angesehen, dann hatte er sich schließlich an jemanden gehangen, der für ihn alles andere als zur Navy gehörend erschien. Und wieder einmal hatte sein Instinkt sich als richtig erwiesen.

Dieser Dr. Zelenka war nicht nur kein Militärangehöriger, er war nicht einmal amerikanischer Staatsbürger. Die Art allerdings, wie die anderen, die mit diesem Zelenka zusammen in den Van stiegen, ihn behandelten, wies darauf hin, daß dieser kleine Mann mit der Brille doch auf seine Art wichtig war.

Also war auch Patrick in den Van gestiegen, was niemanden aufzufallen schien, und hatte sich mitnehmen lassen bis zum Hafen. Dann allerdings scheiterte schließlich sogar seine Beobachtungsgabe, als er Zelenka und seine Rotte weiter verfolgte, verschwand dieser auf ein offensichtlich leeres Pier. Verschwand einfach.

Patrick kannte eine Reihe Verschwindetricks, aber er hatte noch nie gesehen, daß jemand sich einfach so ... in der Luft auflöste. Schon gar nicht eine ganze Rotte von gut einem Dutzend Individuen, deren Stimmen munter weiter getragen wurden.

Das mußte die beste Täuschung sein, die sich je irgendjemand ausgedacht hatte, ging ihm auf, während die Stimmen verwehten. Und im nächsten Moment lag eine große, breite, schwielige Hand auf seiner Schulter.

„Kann ich dir helfen, Junge?" fragte eine Stimme, die irgendwie amüsiert klang.

Patrick ließ sich seine Überraschung nicht anmerken, sondern drehte sich langsam um und lächelte den Seebären, der nun vor ihm stand, gewinnend an. „Ich wollte zu Colonel Sheppard. Wäre nett, wenn Sie das arangieren könnten."

***

John traute seinen Augen nicht, als er zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag das Büro des Hafenmeisters betrat und dort gerade den Mann vorfand, mit dem er nun wirklich nicht gerechnet, dessen Auftauchen er aber dennoch gefürchtet hatte.

„Das gibts nicht!" Er stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und funkelte Jane an. „Wo kommen Sie denn her, Mister FBI-Agent?"

Der ließ sich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen, sondern hielt Burgh eine Karte aus dem Stapel in seiner Hand entgegen. Als der alte Seebär nickte, wandte Jane sich ihm zu, ein strahlendes jungenhaftes Lächeln auf den Lippen.

„Freut mich, Ihre Bekanntschaft zu machen, Colonel Sheppard."

In Johns Wange zuckte ein Muskel. „Wo kommen Sie her?" wiederholte er seine Frage, dieses Mal eine Spur schärfer.

Das konnte doch wohl nicht wahr sein! Dieser Teil des Hafens war geheim, einige neuartige Boote, Schiffe und sonstige Entwicklungen lagen hier vor Anker. Es gab sogar einen Satelliten-Störschild. Und dann kam dieser ... Blondie und ...

„Oh, ich habe mich Ihrem Dr. Zelenka angeschlossen auf der Herfahrt." Jane erhob sich, legte die Spielkarten auf den Schreibtisch und trat ihm entgegen.

In der Nähe wirkte er gar nicht mehr so groß, ging John auf. Patrick Jane war knapp einen halben Kopf kleiner als er.

Dann zuckte Zelenkas Name wie ein plötzlicher Kopfschmerz durch sein Hirn.

Ausgerechnet Radek, er hätte es sich denken können! Und er würde dafür sorgen, daß der kleine Tscheche diesen Verstoß nicht so schnell vergessen würde.

Jane griff unter sein Jackett und zog einen großen, braunen Umschlag hervor.

„Ich bin auf Einladung hier, Colonel", erklärte er, während er den Umschlag öffnete und vier Fotos herausschüttelte.

Ein Klumpen wuchs in Johns Kehle. Das waren Tatortfotos!

„Red John hat mich eingeladen, an der Jagd auf ihn teilzunehmen. Ich weiß nur nicht, wo sich dieser Raum befindet."

Jane hielt ihm ein bestimmte Foto hin. Das Foto eines Ortes, den er selbst erst vor einigen Minuten verlassen hatte.

John erkannte den Raum anhand der Wasserspuren wieder, auch war ihm die Lage der Leiche durchaus noch bekannt.

„Haben Sie diesen Körper bereits gefunden?" Jane sah ihm tief in die Augen, atmete dann ein und nickte.

„Sehen Sie sich die Augen des Smileys genau an, Colonel. Dann wissen Sie, wie ich hergefunden habe. Ich weiß nur nicht, wie die Atlantis-Sage mit dem ganzen in Verbindung steht. Dazu brauche ich Ihre Hilfe."

John fühlte, wie diese Stimme in seine Ohren drang, wie sie begann, sein Inneres zu umschmeicheln und an der Antwort zupfte, um sie aus ihm herauszuholen, ganz langsam, ganz sachte.

Und dabei starrte er noch immer auf das Foto.

Jane hatte recht. Die Augen waren anders. Besser gesagt, es waren keine Augen, sondern zwei Buchstaben: S und F.

„Atlantis liegt hier vor Anker, Mr. Jane."


	5. Der aufgedrängte Helfer

John fuhr herum und starrte Richard Woolsey, der ihm offensichtlich unbemerkt gefolgt war, groß an.

„Richard!"

Der Leiter der Expedition hob die Hände. „Tut mir leid, John", antwortete er, durchaus schuldbewußt.

„Oh, kein Problem", wandte nun ein strahlender Patrick Jane ein. „Freut mich, Sie beide kennenzulernen. Offensichtlich sind Sie ja soetwas wie die Verantwortlichen hier."

John fühlte, wie wieder hilflose Wut in ihm zu brodeln begann.

Wo kam diese Witzfigur so plötzlich her? Wie war Jane überhaupt so weit gekommen? Wie HATTE er soweit kommen können? Immerhin befanden sie sich hier in der als geheim gekennzeichneten Zone des Militärhafens.

Die Navy sollte ihre Leute wirklich besser ausbilden ...

John drehte sich wieder zu Woolsey um. „Eine Minute", sagte er mit wie drohend erhobenen Finger, verließ dann Burghs Büro wieder. Draußen lehnte er sich, die Arme vor der Brust gefaltet, gegen die Wand, während er Woolseys undeutliche Stimme von innen hörte.

Ja, konnte es denn wirklich sein, daß Richard Woolsey sich gerade bei Patrick Jane ENTSCHULDIGTE für diese Verzögerung?

John atmete mehrmals tief ein, um sich ruhig zu halten. Gar nicht so einfach, wie er sich eingestehen mußte. Immerhin hatten sie ein paar Sorgen mehr, eine ganze Menge Sorgen mehr sogar, wenn man ihn fragte. Jetzt auch noch auf einen entlaufenen Zauberkünstler Acht zu geben gehörte damit sicherlich nicht auf seine Prioritätenliste.

Endlich öffnete die Tür sich erneut und der deutlich haarlose Teil von Woolseys Schädel erschien.

John richtete sich wieder auf und ballte die Hände in unterdrückter Wut zu Fäusten.

„Was macht dieser Kerl hier?" platzte es aus ihm heraus, kaum daß Woolsey die Tür wieder geschlossen hatte. „Und wo hat er Fotos von den Tatorten her? Richard, es geht so nicht!"

„Es muß so gehen." Richard Woolsey sah zu ihm auf und schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf. „Ich habe es selbst gerade erst erfahren."

Johns Kiefer begannen zu mahlen. „Was erfahren?" fragte er.

„Erfahren, daß es eine neue Order im Fall Red John gibt. Jane ist mit von der Partie."

John reckte wütend den Hals. „Was?"

Woolsey schüttelte erneut den Kopf, zupfte verlegen am Bügel seiner Brille. „Die Order kommt direkt aus dem Senat. Welche Strippen Jane auch gezogen hat, es waren die richtigen. Sobald er die Geheimhaltungserklärung unterschrieben hat haben wir ihn einzuweihen. Er soll Ihnen helfen, Red John zu fangen."

Johns Augen weiteten sich wieder. „Wie bitte?"

„Es tut mir leid, John. Uns sind die Hände gebunden. Dieser Red John hält wohl Kontakt zu Jane, und deshalb ..." Woolsey zuckte wieder mit den Schultern. „Beschweren Sie sich beim Pentagon."

DAS hätte John auch am liebsten getan. Doch er wußte, daß das nichts bringen würde. Oder besser, nichts außer Ärger für ihn.

Woolsey sah durch die verdreckte Scheibe in das Büro hinein, blickte dann auf. „Er hat Tatortfotos dabei?"

John kniff wütend die Lippen aufeinander und faltete erneut die Arme vor der Brust. „So sieht es aus."

„Dann hat Red John sie ihm geschickt."

„Und woher wollen Sie das wissen?" ätzte John wütend. „Der Kerl ist uns seit Venice auf den Fersen. Ich gehe jede Wette ein, daß er Rodneys Datenstick hat. Und da waren auch Fotos der Tatorte mit abgespeichert."

Bereits während er das Woolsey entgegenschleuderte, bereute John seine Worte und widerlegte sie selbst: Sicher, die Fotostrecken waren abgespeichert auf McKays verlorenem USB-Stick. Aber da gab es kein Foto der letzten Leiche. Zudem war der blutige Smiley nach Auffinden bereits so verwaschen gewesen, daß die beiden Buchstaben, die als Augen dienten, nicht mehr lesbar waren. Die Fotos, die Jane ihm gezeigt hatte, hatten dieses Detail gezeigt, sie waren also älter als ihre eigenen.

Aber allmählich, das mußte er auch gestehen, gingen ihm die Nerven einfach durch. Atlantis auf der Erde gefangen, und er damit ebenfalls hier angekettet. Dabei, das fühlte er, brauchte man ihn andernorts. Dazu kam dann auch noch sein kleines Geheimnis, das er Teyla kurzfristig untergeschoben hatte. Aber wenn ...

Wenn er ehrlich war, inzwischen war John soweit, die ganze Stadt zu versenken (natürlich nach einer Evakuierung). Denn spätestens wenn ihm die Luft ausging würde dieser verdammte Killer, sofern er immer noch in Atlantis war, wohl aus seinem Versteck kommen.

Woolsey sah wieder zu ihm auf. „Cheyenne Mountain hat sich gemeldet", wechselte er das Thema.

John hob das Kinn, beobachtete aber seinerseits weiter Patrick Jane, der sich mittlerweile die Zeit wieder damit vertrieb, einen neuen Kartentrick vorzuführen.

„Man hat einen schwachen Ruf aufgefangen, sehr fragmentarisch, aber ..." Woolsey zupfte erneut am Brillenbügel. „Sie melden Kämpfe in der Transferstation."

John atmete scharf ein ...

***

Patrick beobachtete verstohlen die beiden Männer bei ihrer Unterhaltung. Der deutlich jüngere mit der auffälligen Frisur (Colonel Sheppard) wirkte nervös, verstört und wütend. Letzteres vor allem wohl auf sich selbst. Der andere (Richard) war zwar ruhiger, aber nicht weniger nervös. Und je länger die beiden miteinander sprachen, desto düsterer wurden ihre Mienen.

Patrick studierte die beiden genau, erkannte die Resignation in Sheppard, ehe sie dem selbst bewußt wurde. Nur leider konnte er nicht von deren Lippen lesen. Liebendgern hätte er gewußt, welches andere Thema sie offensichtlich anschnitten, nachdem seine Anwesenheit geklärt war.

Befriedigt lehnte Patrick sich zurück, konzentrierte sich wieder auf den Kartentrick, den er vorführen wollte.

Das könnte interessant werden, ging ihm dabei durch den Kopf. Was auch immer das Militär hier so offensichtlich zu verbergen suchte, es begann ihn wirklich zu interessieren. Vor allem fragte er sich, wie Red John nun ausgerechnet hier gelandet war. Denn, das hatte er aus der Reaktion Sheppards ableiten können, die beiden Leichen, deren Liegeorte er nicht zuzuordnen wußte, waren dem Colonel bekannt.

Als sich schließlich die Tür wieder öffnete und die beiden Männer zurückkehrten in das Büro des Hafenmeisters, brannte Patrick geradezu vor Neugier und erhob sich sofort.

„Jetzt bereit für Antworten?" fragte er.

Sheppard sah ihm kühl entgegen.

„Einen Moment noch", wandte dagegen Richard ein.

Sheppard faltete die Arme vor der Brust und tat offensichtlich alles, um seine tatsächliche Nervosität zu überspielen. Nein, nicht Nervosität, es war Sorge.

Was immer die beiden dort draußen noch besprochen hatten, es nagte gewaltig an dem Militär. Es war ihm deutlich anzumerken, daß er am liebsten sofort verschwunden wäre - dorthin, wo er seiner Meinung nach gebraucht wurde.

Interessant ...

„Mr. Jane", wandte sich Richard an ihn und hielt ihm ein Klemmbrett und einen Stift entgegen. „Ich muß Sie leider bitten, diese Verschwiegenheitserklärung zu unterzeichnen. Wenn Sie mitarbeiten wollen an diesem Fall, dann müssen Sie sich daran halten. Niemand darf von dem erfahren, was Sie bis zur Aufklärung des Falles hören oder sehen werden."

„Ich will nicht, ich muß mitarbeiten", korrigierte Patrick, stutzte dann aber. „Eine Verschwiegenheitserklärung? Wozu? Wenn hier irgendetwas streng geheimes vor sich geht, sollten Sie Ihre Leute vielleicht besser unter Kontrolle halten."

„Meinetwegen können Sie gleich wieder gehen", entgegnete Sheppard kühl. „Wir brauchen nicht Sie, sondern gut ausgebildete Forensiker."

Gut, das war ein Punkt, der nun doch an seiner Ehre kratzte.

Patrick schnappte sich den Stift und unterzeichnete die Vereinbarung. Auf keinen Fall würde er sich jetzt noch zurückhalten lassen. Nicht, wenn Red John fast in Reichweite war. Und schon gar nicht wegen ... Forensikern!

Richard nickte befriedigt und reichte ihm die Hand. „Richard Woolsey, Expeditionsleiter der Atlantis-Mission", stellte er sich vor.

Patrick schlug ein, wenn er auch deutlich ein Lachen unterdrücken mußte. Wie ein Astronaut sah dieser Woolsey nun wirklich nicht aus.

„Colonel John Sheppard haben Sie ja bereits ... kennengelernt", fuhr Richard fort. „Er ist der Verantwortliche des Militärkontingents auf Atlantis und leitet die Ermittlungen auf Wunsch des Pentagons."

„Ein Space-Shuttle braucht ein militärisches Kontingent? Wessen Angriff fürchten Sie denn? Der grünen Männchen vom Mars?" Patrick konnte nur mit Mühe das Gelächter zurückhalten, das in seiner Kehle juckte.

Das war alles? Hier wurden Astronauten trainiert?

„Erstens sind sie grau und zweitens kommen sie nicht vom Mars", entgegnete Sheppard toternst.

Er meinte das tatsächlich, was er sagte.

Patrick starrte den Colonel überrascht an. „Sie sind ... grau", wiederholte er.

Sheppard nickte. „Wir nennen sie die Asgard. Sie waren unsere Verbündeten. Jetzt dagegen ..."

„John, ich glaube, wir sollten besser am Anfang beginnen", wandte Richard ein.

Patrick hob die Hand. „Nein, nein, das interessiert mich jetzt wirklich sehr." Er trat einen Schritt näher an Sheppard heran und sah ihm tief in die Augen. „Sie glauben das wirklich, oder?"

„Ich glaube das nicht, ich weiß es", kam prompt die Antwort. „Kommen Sie mit, wenn Sie immer noch glauben, helfen zu müssen."

Warum hatte er sich einweisen lassen, wenn er doch offensichtlich in San Fanciscos Militärhafen sehr viel mehr Spaß hätte haben können? Vielleicht hatte Red John ihm das mitteilen wollen mit seinen neuen Morden?

Patrick jedenfalls folgte Colonel Sheppard schmunzelnd, hinter sich, als Abschluß ihrer kleinen Gruppe, Richard Woolsey. Und genau der begann jetzt zu erklären:

„Es sind über zehn Jahre vergangen, das wir ein Artefakt in Betrieb nahmen, das in den 20er Jahren des letzten Jahrhunderts in Ägypten gefunden wurde. Es ist eine Art Vorrichtung zur Herstellung stabiler Wurmlöcher zwischen zwei veränderlichen Punkten. Auf diese Weise erforschten wir die Milchstraße."

Patrick stutzte. Das kam ihm doch vage ...

„Wormhole extreme?" fragte er über die Schulter.

„Ja, in etwa." Richard schien recht konsterniert über diesen Einwurf.

Patrick schmunzelte.

Okay, man wollte ihn also hochnehmen. Keine Ahnung wer und warum, aber ganz offensichtlich hatte man sich dazu entschieden, ihn zu foppen. Nun ja, die Wahrheit würde am Ende schon ans Licht kommen. Und wenn er damit Red John nahekam, konnten die beiden ihm erzählen, sie würden für den Weihnachtsmann arbeiten, das störte ihn nicht wirklich.

„Eine Rasse, die wir die Antiker nennen, hatte diese Sternentore gebaut", fuhr Woolsey fort.

Mittlerweile standen sie an genau dem Pier, an dem dieser Tscheche verschwunden war.

„Machen Sie's kurz, Richard." Sheppard drehte sich wieder um. Sein Blick war immer noch eisig, als er Patrick ins Gesicht sah. „Vor etwa fünf Jahren fanden wir die Hauptstadt der Antiker. Und diese Hauptstadt liegt hier vor Anker. Wir nennen sie Atlantis."

Damit trat Sheppard einen Schritt nach hinten und war ... verschwunden. Seine Stimme allerdings war immer noch klar zu verstehen:

„Ob Sie es nun glauben oder nicht, Mr. Jane. Atlantis ist Realität. Wenn Sie den Mumm dazu haben ... es liegt nur einen Schritt vor Ihnen."

Und Patrick tat diesen Schritt - um sich an einem Ort wiederzufinden, den er sich selbst in seinen kühnsten Träumen nicht ausgemalt hätte.

***

Teyla wiegte nervös das weinende Kind auf ihrem Arm. So, wie sie es sonst auch tat. So, wie es sonst eben auch irgendwann Erfolg zeigte.

Dieses Mal allerdings ... fiel auch noch das zweite Kind in den Sirenengesang mit ein, nachdem das erste es wieder geweckt hatte.

Das war zuviel!

Teyla fühlte sich schuldig, allerdings wußte sie sich auch keinen anderen Rat mehr als zu tun, was sie tat:

„Jennifer, ich brauche umgehend Hilfe in meinem Quartier", meldete sie sich über Funk auf der Krankenstation.

„Stimmt etwas mit Torren nicht?" kam umgehend die Frage. „Mein Gott, Teyla, er schreit ja für zwei!"

Teyla sah in die Wiege, zum zweiten Kind. Dann schüttelte sie resignierend den Kopf.

„Colonel Sheppards Kind ist krank", antwortete sie.

***

John war, ganz im Gegensatz zur offensichtlich vorherrschenden Meinung, kein besonders guter Fremdenführer. Um ehrlich zu sein, seit einem Treffen damals mit Everett im Hologrammraum haßte er es geradezu leidenschaftlich, Fremden die Stadt zeigen zu müssen. Und dieser Patrick Jane strapazierte seine ohnehin schon gespannten Nerven bis aufs äußerste.

Warum?

Nun, es war Jane mehr als deutlich anzumerken, daß er aber auch nicht ein Wort von dem glaubte, was John oder Woolsey ihm offenbart hatten. Er leugnete schlicht, daß es andere Wesen oder Daseinsformen auch nur geben konnte.

John war allerdings auch feinfühlig genug, um zu erkennen, daß ein Teil dieser strikten Weigerung mit dem eigenen Schmerz zusammenhing, den Jane offenbar empfand.

Der Mord an dessen Familie? Möglich.

Trotzdem fühlte John sich von Patrick Jane nicht ernst genommen. Und das wiederum brachte seinen männlichen Stolz allmählich zum Kochen.

So also beschränkte John sich mehr und mehr auf einsilbige Erklärungen, während er Jane durch die Stadt bis zum Tatort führte.

Einen solchen Haß, wie ihr Neuzugang dann allerdings ausstrahlte, die Art, wie er, wie ein scharfer Hund, der Witterung aufzunehmen versuchte, den letzten gefundenen Tatort trotz des Gestankes und der elenden Feuchtigkeit, die das bereits zersetzte menschliche Gewebe in den Kleidern der Besucher abzulegen versuchte, war John beinahe unheimlich. Unheimlich deshalb, weil er eine solche Besessenheit von zwei anderen kannte - und einer dieser beiden war er selbst.

Plötzlich sah er sich wieder, auf diesem Stuhl damals, mit der antik wirkenden Kamera. Genii, die den Reißverschluß seines Pullovers öffneten und es so ...

„Colonel?"

John schreckte aus den Erinnerungen und atmete erst einmal tief durch.

Jane war vollkommen beschäftigt damit, seine Fotos mit den tatsächlichen Begebenheiten abzugleichen. Er würde das Gespräch vielleicht gar nicht mitanhören.

„Ja, Doc. Was gibt's?" fragte er.

Dr. Kellers Stimme klang verzerrter als sonst. Als würden irgendwelche Interferenzen den Funk hier unten stören.

John runzelte die Stirn, als ihm einfiel, daß dieses Phänomen tatsächlich auch schon vorher da gewesen war, er ihm aber keine Beachtung geschenkt hatte. Warum nicht?

Es gab abgeschirmte Bereiche in der Stadt, die ihren Funkverkehr störten oder komplett unterbanden. Allerdings nicht hier, und vor allem nicht mehr, seit Zelenka der Aufstiegsmaschine den Saft abgedreht hatte.

Johns Blick glitt zur Decke, während seine Stirn sich furchte.

Hatte Rodney nicht etwas von Bennetts Besessenheit erzählt, was diese Maschine betraf?

„John, Sie sollten umgehend in die Krankenstation kommen. Es ist dringend", antwortete Jennifer Keller schließlich.

Nichts wäre ihm lieber gewesen, mußte er zugeben. Im Moment käme ihm eine wie auch immer sehr akute Erkrankung sehr recht, hätte er doch damit die passende Ausrede, um nicht weiter Babysitter für Möchtegern-Helfer spielen zu müssen. Aber ...

„Tut mir leid, Doc. Aber im Moment ist es unpassend", antwortete er.

Jane drehte sich kurz zu ihm um und sah ihn stirnrunzelnd an.

John bleckte die Zähne in dessen Richtung.

„Es ist wirklich wichtig, John", wiederholte Keller. „Ich brauche Sie hier - umgehend!"

John stutzte.

Das klang wirklich ernst. Allerdings wußte er sich keinen echten Rat, warum es ernst klingen sollte. Es sei denn, es ging Lorne und den anderen ...

„Es geht um ... Teylas Gast."

John erstarrte, sein Herz zog sich zu einem kleinen Eisklumpen zusammen.

Nein. Nein, nicht sie! Nicht das!

Warum hatte Teyla sie denn überhaupt zur Krankenstation gebracht, protestierte eine kleine Stimme in ihm. Immerhin hatten sie beide etwas anderes ausgemacht, als er sie zu der Athosianerin brachte. Da war keine Rede davon gewesen, irgendjemand anderen auch nur einzuweihen, es sei den Schwester Johnson, die auf Torren aufpaßte, wenn Teyla im Einsatz und Kanaan nicht vor Ort war.

Er spürte etwas, nur klein, leicht zu übersehen, zumal wenn man anderweitig beschäftigt war. Verdammt, er hatte sich immer noch nicht daran gewöhnt, ein lebender Empfänger zu sein! Jetzt aber, da er sich darauf konzentrierte ...

Wenn Woolsey erfuhr, wen er da nach Atlantis geschmuggelt hatte ohne Wissen des IOA würde das noch mehr Ärger bedeuten. Sicher, O'Neill war eingeweiht, und durch ihn auch das SGC. Aber eben nicht die internationale Gemeinschaft. Und das aus gutem Grund, wenn vielleicht auch leicht paranoid von ihnen beiden.

Aber wer hätte denn auch denken können, daß Atlantis in die Milchstraße flog, noch dazu ohne Vorankündigung? Als sie beide das aushandelten waren sie auch davon ausgegangen, daß die Stadt in Pegasus blieb.

Sie würde ihm den Kopf abreißen dafür, daß die Stadt einfach so aufgebrochen war. Und den unfreiwilligen Piloten Carson würde sie wahrscheinlich unangespitzt in den Boden rammen. Die Rede war von einem Wochenende gewesen, also maximal drei Tagen - und nicht drei Wochen!

„Taylors Gast?" fragte Jane nach und riß John damit aus seinen Gedanken.

Der atmete tief ein, zuckte dann die Schultern. „Teyla Emmagan", korrigierte er. „Und es ist weniger ihr Gast als ..." Er stockte, seine Brauen zogen sich zusammen aus Wut auf sich selbst.

Jane strahlte ihn gutgelaunt an. „Ich würde diesen Gast gern kennenlernen."

Nicht, solange er das verhindern konnte!

„John?" Kellers Stimme aus dem Funkgerät klang besorgt.

Er haderte noch eine Sekunde, dann biß er sich auf die Lippen. „Ich bin unterwegs."

Sie würde es ihm nie verzeihen, würde der Kleinen etwas passieren - und er würde sich selbst nicht vergeben können ...


	6. Wahnsinn oder Realität?

Diese Atlanter, wie sie sich selbst nannten, waren ein wirklich komisches Völkchen, mußte Patrick zugeben. Bisher war er eigentlich immer davon ausgegangen, daß die wahren Diven in Hollywood Filme drehten. Nun, da war er hier definitiv unter die Meister dieser Diven geraten.

Dieser Colonel Sheppard, auf den ersten Blick aufgeschlossen und unkonventionell, hatte sich bisher als deutliche Spaßbremse entpuppt, der sich noch dazu offen argwöhnisch gegenüber Patrick verhielt. Nur gerade dieser eigenartige Funkspruch und der Blick, mit dem er ihn bedacht hatte, als er sich bereit fand, nach der ersten Inspektion den Tatort zu verlassen.

Wenn er ehrlich war, diese Entscheidung hatte er nicht ganz uneigennützig getroffen. Der Gestank in diesem Raum drohte tatsächlich, seine Geruchssensoren abzutöten und sogar auf seine Geschmacksknospen überzugreifen. Seine Entscheidung war also reiner Selbstschutz gewesen.

Unterwegs herrschte von Seiten Sheppards eisiges Schweigen ihm gegenüber, was allerdings nicht bedeutete, daß der Militär dieses Schweigen auch anderen zeigte. Im Gegenteil lief sein Funkgerät langsam heiß, während er erst einen Rodney anrief, der sich dringend eine „Aszensionsmaschine" (was immer das auch sein mochte) ansehen sollte. Als die quäkende Stimme dieses Rodney sich wortreich über die mögliche Gefahr für Leib und Leben beschwerte, wurde kurzerhand ein gewisser Ronon gerufen, der auf McKay (konnte es sich damit um den Eigentümer des Vornamens Rodney handeln?) acht geben sollte. Natürlich konnte dann wiederum Rodney das ganze nicht allein bewerkstelligen, wodurch noch ein Radek involviert wurde, der sich wohl mit dieser eigenartigen Maschine auskannte.

Patrick wußte nicht, ob er sich amüsieren oder doch besser Sorgen machen sollte. Diese Menschen hier waren derart in ihrem Wahn verfallen, was diesen Ort anging, daß es wirklich gefährlich werden könnte.

Gut, dieser Ort, diese ... schwimmende Stadt, war tatsächlich traumhaft in ihrer Architektur und der damit verbundenen Ästethik. Als er Sheppard auf den Pier gefolgt war und diese metallenen, filigran errichteten Türme gesehen hatte, ja, da hätte er tatsächlich einen Moment lang glauben können, daß dieser Ort tatsächlich von irgendwelchen Aliens erbaut worden war. Es erinnerte ihn an die wundervollen Kulissen der StarWars-Filme, die er schon als Jugendlicher geschätzt hatte (wenn er ehrlich war waren die legendären Jedi-Ritter schuld daran, daß er Mentalist geworden war). Aber letztendlich würden auch diese Menschen sich irgendwann der Realität stellen müssen. Und diese Realität beinhaltete nun einmal, daß die Menschheit nichts weiter als eine Laune der Natur und höchst wahrscheinlich absolut allein in den unendlichen Weiten des Alls war.

Dieser Ort, so traumhaft schön er auch sein mochte, war von Menschenhand geschaffen worden. Wahrscheinlich irgendein streng geheimes Experiment des Militärs, ähnlich wie die Biosphären-Versuche, nur eben geheimer. Eine Möglichkeit, der Überbevölkerung des Planeten zumindest kurzfristig entgegenzuwirken: Man baute Orte wie dieses Atlantis und bevölkerte auf diese Weise die Ozeane.

Gerade als Patrick sich diese Erklärung zurechtgelegt hatte, bog Sheppard in einen säulendurchzogenen Saal ab und öffnete die verglaste Tür eines Wandschrankes.

„Einsteigen", forderte der Colonel ihn auf.

Patrick starrte Sheppard groß an. „Wie bitte?"

Der machte eine ungeduldige Geste. Überhaupt war er deutlich unruhiger geworden, nachdem der Funkspruch dieser Jennifer Keller ihn erreicht hatte. Er machte sich noch mehr Sorgen, noch dazu um etwas, was Patrick noch nicht ganz begriff.

„Wir nehmen eine Abkürzung. Würden Sie also bitte einsteigen?" Da war ein deutlicher Unterton in der Stimme. Patrick begriff. Wenn er nicht in den Wandschrank trat, würde Sheppard ihn hier zurücklassen. Für den Colonel war es wichtiger, zu dieser Keller zu kommen und nach ... Teylas Gast zu sehen.

Seufzend fügte Patrick sich, wenn er im Moment auch kaum mehr als Bedauern für den wahrnehmungsgestörten Colonel Sheppard empfand. Er trat an dem Militär vorbei in das schmucklose Innere des Schrankes und ... an der hinteren Wand fuhr augenblicklich eines beleuchtete Konsole aus, die die Umrisse dieses Ortes mit einigen leuchtenden Punkten zeigte.

Kein schlechtes Spielzeug, nur ungünstig angebracht ...

Sheppard trat an seine Seite. Die gläsernen Türen schlossen sich und der Colonel tippte auf dem Bildschirm einen der leuchtenden Punkte an.

Patrick seufzte und faltete die Arme vor der Brust, eine Sekunde bevor er die Stimmen hörte.

Was ... ?

Der triumphierende Blick Sheppards, als sich die Türen wieder öffneten, würde in Patricks persönliche Niederlagen eingehen, denn ganz offensichtlich waren sie beide nicht mehr in dem abgedunkelten Saal voller Säulen, sondern am Ende eines belebten Ganges.

Wie konnte das sein?

Patricks trickgeschultes Gehirn begann umgehend, eine Erklärung zu suchen. Eine kurzfristige Hypnose? Unwahrscheinlich. Hatte man ihn unter Drogen gesetzt? Da er bisher weder etwas gegessen noch getrunken hatte, seit er diesen Ort betreten hatte, ebenfalls unwahrscheinlich. War er mit Betäubungsgas narkotisiert worden? Ein Blick auf seine Armbanduhr widerlegte diese These. Ihm fehlte nicht eine Sekunde. Eher mußte er sich wundern, daß er so schnell hierher gekommen war, wo auch immer dieses hier sich befand. Als haben sie beide sich mit Überlichtgeschwindigkeit fortbewegt ...

Diesen Punkt stritt der logische Teil seines Denkens natürlich sofort mit äußerster Vehemenz ab.

Unmöglich! Es mußte irgendeine andere Erklärung geben. Auf keinen Fall war es möglich, sich so schnell zu bewegen oder bewegt zu werden.

Vielleicht ein schlichter Kulissenwechsel?

Ein Blick durch ein Fenster, das raus auf einen kleinen Balkon führte, widerlegte auch diese These.

Patrick fühlte, wie sein Weltbild begann, aus den Fugen zu geraten.

Es konnte schlicht nicht sein, was er hier erlebte!

Ein Traum?

Die einzig logische Erklärung, nachdem alles andere auf mehr als wackeligen Beinen stand.

Sheppard führte ihn den Gang hinunter, bog dann in einen anderen, breiteren und kürzeren, ab und trat durch eine Tür.

Patrick folgte ihm und fand sich in einer Krankenstation wieder.

Auch hier wurde dieses eigenartige Dekor, das diesem ganzen Ort einen gewissen Charme einhauchte, konsequent durchgesetzt. Gleichzeitig aber erblickte er hier auch etwas so vollkommen alltägliches wie einen handelsüblichen Wasserhahn. Ein Umstand, der ihn erst wirklich zu beschäftigen begann.

„John!" Eine blonde Frau in der hier wohl üblichen Uniform, das Haar zu einem Pferdeschwanz gewunden, kam auf sie beide zu. „Warum haben Sie nichts gesagt?"

Sheppard schien ihn vollkommen vergessen zu haben. Er sah die Fremde, der Stimme nach konnte es sich um diese Dr. Jennifer Keller handeln, mit seinem intensiven Blick an. „Wo ist sie? Wie geht es ihr? Was ist denn überhaupt los?"

„Teyla brachte sie her, weil sie nicht aufhören wollte zu weinen."

Gemeinsam gingen die beiden durch den Raum - und Patrick folgte ihn aufmerksam lauschend.

So recht schlau wurde er immer noch nicht aus Sheppard, mußte er zugeben. Allein die Art, wie er sich jetzt gab. Ganz besorgter Vater ...

Vater?

„Sie ist isoliert? Muß das sein?" Sheppard eilte zu einer geschlossenen Tür hinüber.

Vater? Hatte dieser Irre tatsächlich ein Kind hier?

Wie um ihn zu bestätigen, bemerkte Patrick die dunkle Schönheit Teyla, die, ebenfalls einen Säugling auf dem Arm, an dem großen Fenster stand, das in den Raum hineinreichte. Sheppard nahm augenblicklich neben ihr Stellung ein, aufmerksam und angespannt wie ein Jagdhund.

„Ich fürchte ja. Ich habe bereits Carson wieder zurückgefordert. Er kennt sich am besten mit der Materie aus", erklärte Keller.

Patrick zögerte, schnitt dem Kind auf Teylas Arm dann eine Grimasse, woraufhin dieses vergnügt quietschte.

Als habe allein die Anwesenheit eines Kindes einen inneren Schalter umgelegt, vermißte Patrick augenblicklich seine kleine Prinzessin. Wie herrlich war es gewesen, sie im Arm zu halten, als sie noch im Alter dieses Kindes gewesen war ...

Teyla wurde auf ihn aufmerksam, nickte ihm zu, als er sich neben sie stellte, noch immer fasziniert von dem Kind.

„Ihrer?" fragte Patrick sanft.

Sie nickte. „Mein Sohn, Torren-John", antwortete sie, sah dann mit besorgter Miene durch das Fenster.

Patrick folgte ihrem Beispiel, während Sheppard geradezu an der Glasscheibe zu kleben schien.

Im Inneren eines offenbar steril gehaltenen Raumes stand ein medizinisches Kinderbett. Und in diesem Bett lag ein weiteres Kind, vielleicht so alt wie Torren-John. Das kleine Gesichtchen war schweißnaß und blaß, die schwarzen Locken klebten am Schädel.

„Wer ist das?" fragte Patrick mitleidig.

„Das ist Jordan-Ghoria, Colonel Sheppards Tochter", antwortete Teyla leise.

***

Nachts:

Woher, zum Kuckuck, kam dieses Störfeld? Wieso konnte eine deaktivierte Maschine soetwas überhaupt erzeugen? Was hatte Bennett angestellt, ehe dieser Killer ihm, Rodney McKay, zuvor gekommen war?

Rodney schwitzte innerlich. Seit Stunden arbeitete er an der Aszensionsmaschine, um herauszufinden, woher das Störfeld stammte, das Sheppard wahrgenommen zu haben glaubte. Nun ja, der Colonel hatte dummerweise recht behalten. Es gab dieses Störfeld, das für Intefferenzen in ihrem Funksystem sorgte. Diese gesamte Etage, plus die anschließenden drei, waren davon betroffen. Hier war das Störsignal sogar so stark, daß sie erst den Raum verlassen mußten, ehe sie sich über Funk im Kontrollraum melden konnten. Ein deutlicher Hinweis darauf, daß die antikische Abschirmung versagte.

Aber wo lag der Ursprung der Indifferenzen? Es mußte doch ...

Rodney kam ein Gedanke. Es war, um genauer zu sein, nicht das erste Mal, daß ihm dieser Gedanke kam. Aber bisher hatte er ihn immer weit von sich gewiesen. Allerdings gingen ihm allmählich die anderen Optionen aus. Und das bedeutete ...

„Oh nein!" entfuhr es ihm, als er die entsprechenden Regelwerte abrief.

Das konnte nicht passiert sein!

Radek wurde durch sein Stöhnen auf ihn aufmerksam, ebenso wie Steinzeitmensch Ronon Dex.

Der hatte nichts dringenderes zu tun als seine Partikel-Magnum aus seinem Holster zu holen und zu entsichern, obwohl es nun wirklich keinen Grund, geschweige denn ein Ziel, gab.

„Ist was?" brummte der Satedaner.

Rodney bedachte seinen Teamkameraden mit einem unterkühlten, warnenden Blick. „Zumindest nichts, das Sie zerschießen müssen", antwortete er spitz, während Radek sich eifrig über sein Datentableau gebeugt hatte und die Anzeige studierte. Als der Tscheche wieder aufblickte, war er wenigstens so blaß wie Rodney sich fühlte.

„Das kann doch nicht sein!" entfuhr es Radek.

Doch, es konnte, wenn es auch unwahrscheinlich war.

„Sie sehen doch, daß es möglich ist!" begehrte Rodney auf.

Radek starrte ihn an, schob dann seine Brille wieder auf die Nasenwurzel, während seine Augen härter wurden. „Das hatten wir doch schon ganz zu Anfang ausgeschlossen. Das KANN schlicht nicht sein!"

„Dann haben Sie sich wohl geirrt." Rodney hielt den harten Augen seines Freundes stand. „Die Werte jedenfalls stimmen."

Radek gab sich geschlagen, mußte sich schlicht geschlagen geben. „Und was jetzt?"

DAS wiederum war eine gute Frage, und noch dazu eine, auf die auch ein Rodney McKay noch keine Antwort hatte ...


	7. Ein schlimmer Verdacht

Nächster Morgen, Konferenzraum:

John stellte die Kanne zurück, nachdem er sich einen Becher mit starkem, schwarzen Kaffee gefüllt hatte.

Er war müde. Allmählich zerrte der Schlafmangel an seinem Körper. Aber er hatte auch Jordan nicht allein lassen können. Das kleine, zarte Mädchen, deren Augen ihm immer so sehr an ihre Mutter erinnerten.

Noch immer befand Jordan sich in Quarantäne, wenn auch Carson Beckett sofort wieder zurückgekommen war, als er hergerufen wurde. Die Kleine war schwach, fieberte und schien Schmerzen zu leiden. Und noch immer wußte niemand, was ihr fehlte.

Was für eine Schnapsidee, Jordan nach Atlantis zu holen! Hätte er nicht mit der Durchsetzung seiner väterlichen Rechte warten können, bis diese Sache geklärt war? Bis Atlantis wieder nach Pegasus zurückgekehrt war oder er sich hatte nach Vineta hatte versetzen lassen? Im letzten Fall hätten sie drei sogar als Familie zusammenleben können.

Aber jetzt?

Jordan krank, Vineta einmal mehr abgeschnitten und er saß auf der Erde fest und wurde langsam im eigenen Saft geschmort. Wenn Jordan noch schlimmeres zustoßen würde, brauchte er sich gar nicht mehr bei Vashtu sehen zu lassen.

Jordan ...

Sie sah so hilflos, so klein und zerbrechlich aus, wie sie da allein im, in aller Schnelle umgebauten OP lag. Wenn sie einmal wach war, dann schrie sie ihren Schmerz heraus, und er wünschte sich nichts mehr, als daß er sie halten und trösten und damit heilen konnte. Statt dessen aber ließ Jennifer Keller ihn nicht einmal in einen Raum mit seiner Tochter.

John schnürte allein die Erinnerung an die letzte Nacht die Kehle zu.

Eines allerdings war klar: Es war nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis Richard Woolsey von Jordans Existenz erfuhr. Und dann ... daran wollte er besser nicht denken.

Johns Blick glitt zu dem blonden Mann, der sich gerade ebenfalls gesetzt hatte, auch eine Tasse in der Hand, diese aber gefüllt mit Wasser. Das Gegengewicht eines Teebeutels hing über den Tassenrand.

Vashtu mochte auch keinen Kaffee ...

John rief sich zur Ordnung, konnte aber dennoch nicht ganz verhindern, daß seine Gedanken abschweiften.

Jane hatte die Nacht mit ihm gewacht, ihm Kaffee geholt, mit ihm am Fenster gestanden, ihn reden lassen, als er berichtete, daß Jordan nur zu Besuch bei ihm gewesen war, eigentlich nur übers Wochenende. Jane hatte verständnisvoll genickt, als John von Vashtu erzählte, davon, wie sie beide über den Tod eines gemeinsamen Freundes endlich zueinander gefunden, er sie aber nur wenige Wochen später wieder verloren hatte. Wie sie schließlich wieder aufgetaucht war, und wie er erfahren hatte, daß er Vater war.

John wußte selbst nicht, warum, aber im Laufe der Nacht hatte er immer mehr und mehr erzählt. Von seiner Liebe zu den beiden, wie er sich danach sehnte, seiner Vaterpflicht bei Jordan nachkommen zu können. Und wie Vashtu schließlich zwar schweren Herzens, aber dennoch zugestimmt hatte, daß er seine Tochter übers Wochenende mitnehmen konnte. Doch dieses Wochenende dauerte mittlerweile drei Wochen. Und das letzte, was er aus Vineta gehört hatte, war Woolseys kurzer Bericht gestern gewesen: Kämpfe in der Transferstation.

John wußte nicht, ob Jane ihm alles geglaubt hatte (er schätzte, eher nicht). Aber der ehemalige Mentalist hatte zumindest seine Sehnsucht nach seinem Kind verstanden. John hatte auch das gequälte Lächeln einer schmerzhaften Erinnerung in dessen Gesicht gesehen, als er von der Antikerin erzählte. Und dann war ihm wieder eingefallen, daß Janes Familie tot war. Und plötzlich war seine Ablehnung ein gutes Stück geschrumpft und hatte stiller Anteilnahme Platz gemacht.

Er hatte es selbst hinter sich, dieses Wissen um den Tod eines geliebten Menschen. Wenn auch nicht lange, so konnte er sich dennoch daran erinnern, wie es gewesen war. Und wenn er sich nur vorstellte, Jordan zu verlieren ... Nein, eher würde er sich sein Herz aus der Brust reißen lassen als daß er sich auch nur vorstellen konnte, seine Tochter zu verlieren.

Wie immer als letzter betrat Richard Woolsey den Raum, dessen Türen sich daraufhin automatisch schlossen.

John starrte in seinen Kaffeebecher hinein. Ein Schattenriß starrte zurück.

Er wußte, er sah nicht gut aus. Die durchwachten Nächte forderten allmählich ihren Tribut. Aber er hatte Jordan nicht allein lassen können. Das war schlicht undenkbar!

John wagte einen Blick hoch, wo ihm gegenüber Rodney wieder fleißig tippte, neben sich Zelenka, der ebenfalls beschäftigt war.

John hatte Teyla gebeten, in der Krankenstation zu bleiben. Auch wenn er Carson rückhaltlos vertraute, Jordan kannte die Athosianerin und mochte Torren-John. Er wollte seine Tochter einfach nicht allein lassen, auch wenn Teyla ebensowenig zu ihr gelassen wurde wie er.

„Es gibt Neuigkeiten?" fragte Woolsey.

Richtig, Rodney hatte um dieses Treffen gebeten. Ronon hatte sich zwar bedeckt gehalten, wahrscheinlich auch, weil er schlicht nicht alles verstanden hatte, aber der Satedaner hatte John gesagt, daß die beiden Wissenschaftler fündig geworden waren.

John richtete sein Interesse auf Rodney, klammerte Jordan und ihre geheimnisvolle Krankheit für den Moment aus seinen Gedanken aus - was gar nicht so einfach war, zugegeben - und wartete.

Es war Zelenka, der endlich aufblickte und nickte. „Colonel Sheppard fiel gestern auf, daß es immer wieder zu Intefferenzen kommt dort unten, wo die Morde geschehen sind."

Jane lehnte sich mit einem spöttischen Lächeln auf den Lippen zurück, schwieg aber.

Rodney sah nun ebenfalls auf. „Das ist richtig. Und wir haben den Grund dafür gefunden."

Nun war es an John, sich zurückzulehnen. Seufzend kreuzte er die Arme vor der Brust und warf ein: „Jetzt kommen Sie mir aber nicht mit Bennetts Geist!"

Rodney bedachte ihn mit einem Blick purster Verachtung. „Ich glaube nicht an Geister, Colonel", entgegnete er.

DAS wiederum hatte John in anderer Erinnerung, wenn er sich an das Geschehen damals, kurz nach der Entdeckung von Atlantis, erinnerte.

„Es geht um die Aszensionsmaschine", Radek ignorierte Johns Einwurf völlig. „Sie ist voll aktiviert."

Jane starrte die beiden Wissenschaftler verständnislos an, während John sich wieder aufsetzte.

„Eine ... was?" fragte der ehemalige Mentalist.

„Umgangssprachlich eine Aufstiegsmaschine", antwortete Rodney hochmütig. „Die alten Antiker, von denen Sie ja mittlerweile gehört haben dürften, kamen in ihrer geistigen Entwicklung so weit, daß sie ihre Körper ablegen konnten. Zumindest wohl die meisten. Einige Ausnahmen schafften es nicht ohne Hilfsmittel. Und dafür konstruierten die Antiker diese Maschine."

John räusperte sich. „Rodney, ich dachte, das Ding habe einen Fehler."

McKay kniff die Lippen aufeinander. „Da haben ... wir uns wohl ... geirrt", gab er zögernd zu.

„Sie war damals nicht richtig hochgefahren", übernahm Radek sofort. „Jetzt dagegen läuft sie mit hundertprozentiger Leistung."

„Eine Maschine, um den Geist vom Körper zu trennen", wiederholte Jane mit einem amüsierten Unterton in der Stimme. „Eine Gouillotine? Ein Revolver? Der elektrische Stuhl?"

„Nicht die Art Trennung", korrigierte John. „Man lebt weiter. Nur eben ... anders."

Manchmal wünschte er sich wirklich Chaya her, damit die erklären konnte, wie das funktionierte. Als Aufgestiegene dürfte sie sich da ja besser auskennen als einer von ihnen.

Der Blick, mit dem Jane ihn bedachte, ließ John ernsthaft zweifeln, ob das tatsächlich noch der gleiche Mann war, der mit ihm die Nacht durchwacht und dermaßen verständnisvoll ihm gegenüber gewesen war.

„Ja, der Experte hat gesprochen." Rodney verzog das Gesicht, als habe er gerade eine Zitrone verspeist.

„Hey, ich tue mein bestes!" begehrte John auf.

Jane sah zwischen ihnen beiden amüsiert hin und her. „Sie wollen mir jetzt allen Ernstes weis machen, daß es eine Art höheres Leben gibt, das wir aber weder sehen noch hören können, aber ständig um uns ist?"

„Wir können das durchaus", wandte John sofort ein.

„Was?" schoß Jane zurück.

„Sie wahrnehmen." John zuckte mit den Schultern. „Gut, nicht immer. Eher, wenn sie es wollen. Aber es gab sogar welche, die sich anbeten ließen. Mit denen hatte das SGC ziemlich zu tun in den letzten Jahren."

„John!" Woolsey schüttelte mit strenger Miene den Kopf. „Ehe das ganz aus dem Ruder läuft, sollten wir möglicherweise den Doktoren Zelenka und McKay weiter zuhören, statt die Ori zu erwähnen."

„Ori?" Jane amüsierte sich offensichtlich köstlich, und prompt wuchs Johns Ablehnung des Mannes wieder.

Was war nur mit diesem Jane los? In einer Minute konnte er einem fast leid tun und in der nächsten ...

Okay, John hatte damals, als O'Neill ihn aufklärte, auch nicht alles geglaubt. Zumindest bis er das Sternentor gesehen hatte. Aber er hatte zumindest nicht ganz so ... aufdringlich negativ auf alle gewirkt - oder doch?

Rodney starrte ihn durchdringend an. John nahm seine Tasse wieder und prostete seinem Freund zu, ehe er einen Schluck nahm. Erst dann ging ihm auf, was Zelenka da gesagt hatte.

„Soll das heißen, Bennett hat die Maschine zum Laufen gebracht?" fragte er entgeistert.

Rodney verdrehte die Augen. „Endlich hat ers kapiert!"

John hob die Hand. „Wow! Moment! Hat Bennett die Maschine vor seinem Tod zum Laufen gebracht?"

Dann hätten sie ein riesen Problem. Wenn Bennett mit dem Naquadah-Generator die Maschine ...

Der Teil in Johns Gehirn, der sich mit der Funktionsweise von Maschinen auskannte, meldete einen Denkfehler, der seine Stirn sich furchen ließ.

Bennett hatte einen Generator dabei gehabt. Aber dieser Generator war leer gewesen, als er den Tatort inspizierte. Rodney hatte das selbst überprüft, immerhin wollte keiner von ihnen an überbordernder Gehirnaktivierung sterben.

„Wie konnte das passieren?" wandte Woolsey sich an die beiden Wissenschaftler. „Sie sagten doch, die Maschine sei deaktiviert worden vor zwei Jahren."

„Fremdstarter." Johns Stimme klang trocken. Wieder kreuzte er die Arme vor der Brust und starrte anklagend zu Rodney hinüber. „Stimmt doch, oder?"

McKay erwiderte sein Starren mit saurer Miene. „Sehr vereinfacht, aber ja", antwortete er.

„Ich dachte, wir reden von einer Maschine, nicht von einem Auto." Jane schien sich wirklich wie im nächsten Comedy-Club zu fühlen, und John konnte es ihm nicht verdenken.

„Bennett wollte die Maschine offensichtlich kontrolliert aktivieren. Radek hatte ja die energieführenden Leitungen abgeschaltet", begann Rodney nun zu erklären, wie immer unterlegt von seinen bekannten Gesten. „Allerdings brauchten die stillgelegten Leiter nur eine Art Zündfunken."

„Fremdstarter", wiederholte John triumphierend.

Rodney nickte. „So ungefähr. Durch den unsachgemäßen Anschluß gab es eine Überspannung, die die deaktivierten Leitungen überbrückte und so den Kreislauf wieder schloß. Die Maschine ist voll aktiviert."

Woolsey zupfte nervös an seiner Brille. „Und das bedeutet?"

„Das bedeutet, daß unser Killer möglicherweise auf dem besten Weg ist, in eine höhere Daseinsform aufzusteigen. Und wenn die Antiker ihn nicht so schnell wie gehofft aus ihrer geschlossenen Gesellschaft herausschmeißen ..."

„... haben wir es mit etwas noch gefährlicherem als den Ori zu tun. Einem aufgestiegenen Sadisten, der Anubis wohl alle Ehre machen würde", schloß Rodney Johns Satz. „Wir hätten weder Kontrolle noch Zugriff auf Red John."

In der darauffolgenden Stille hätte man eine Nadel zu Boden fallen hören können.

***

Carson Beckett beugte sich über das kleine Bettchen und betrachtete das kleine Kind, das darin lag.

Wieder einmal, wie schon, als er Jordan das erste Mal gesehen hatte, fiel ihm auf, wie ähnlich sie ihren Eltern war. Das widerspenstige, nach allen Seiten wild abstehende schwarze Haar hatte sie definitiv von ihrem Vater geerbt, ebenso wie diesen unglaublichen Charme, dem man selbst erliegen konnte, wenn das kleine Mädchen, so wie eben jetzt, den Schlaf der Erschöpfung schlief.

Feine Schweißperlen glitzerten auf Jordans Stirn, und auf ihren Wangen waren dunkelrote Flecken, die sich von ihrer sonstigen Bläße überdeutlich abhoben.

„Wie sehen ihre Werte aus?"

Carson richtete sich wieder auf, tätschelte vorsichtig, um seine kleine Patientin nicht zu wecken, über ihren Kopf.

„Wir haben nichts in ihrem Blut oder Urin gefunden." Jennifer Keller hielt ihm ein Tableau mit den Ergebnissen der bisherigen Untersuchungen hin. „Teyla sagte, sie würde zahnen wie Torren, und deshalb haben sie und Colonel Sheppard sich zunächst auch keine Sorgen gemacht."

Carson nickte, studierte die Werte.

Seine Kollegin hatte recht. Kein Hinweis auf Krankheitserreger. Und da er wußte, daß sein Kollege in der Verbotenen Antikerstadt das kleine Mädchen auch angemessen impfte, dürften auch übliche, schwere Krankheiten ausfallen. Jordans Immunsystem war intakt, sogar erstaunlich gut ausgeprägt dafür, daß ihre Mutter sie nicht lange hatte stillen können. Es gab keinen Grund, warum sie diese Symptome zeigte.

Carson drückte vorsichtig die weichen Lippen des Kindes auseinander und warf einen Blick in die Mundhöhle. Drei kleine, weiße Zähnchen blitzten im Licht, an einer vierten Stelle war das Zahnfleisch leicht gerötet. Mit drei, respektive vier Milchzähnen lag Jordan etwas hinter Torren zurück. Dabei war sie einige Wochen jünger als der kleine Athosianer.

Carson richtete sich wieder auf und sah zum Fenster hinüber, hinter dem Teyla mit besorgter Miene stand und Torren auf ihrer Hüfte reiten ließ.

Ein Wunder, daß Vashtu ihre Tochter aus der Hand gegeben hatte. Carson war überrascht gewesen, wie stark der Mutterinstinkt der Antikerin ausgeprägt war, als sie beide sich wiedertrafen. Dabei, das irritierte auf den ersten Blick, tat Vashtu weiter ihre Arbeit, schützte die ihr anvertraute Stadt, kämpfte einen neuen Krieg und hatte Jordan wenigstens einmal zurückgelassen. Zwar, um sie zu schützen, aber ...

„Ich verstehe nicht, wie das sein kann", riß Jennifer Kellers Stimme ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

Carson nickte nachdenklich.

Wenn Jordan gerade erst hier angekommen wäre mit diesen Symptomen, dann hätte er vielleicht auf pures, übersteigertes Heimweh getippt. Aber so? Das kleine Mädchen befand sich, Teyla zu Folge, bereits seit vor dem Flug zur Erde auf Atlantis. Und das waren mittlerweile mehrere Wochen.

Wie auch immer John Sheppard Vashtu Uruhk überredet hatte, ihm Jordan zu überlassen, Carson schätzte, der Colonel sollte sich in der nächsten Zeit besser nicht bei seiner erklärten Lebensgefährtin sehen lassen. Die Antikerin war resolut, mußte es sein auf ihrem Posten, und sie schoß gern mal übers Ziel hinaus.

Carson kam ein schlimmer Verdacht: Vashtu war eine Lantianerin, John Sheppard der stärkte Genträger der Erde. Jordan sollte dementsprechend das ATA-Gen ebenfalls stark ausgeprägt tragen, selbst wenn sie vielleicht nicht mehr als Antikerin zählte.

General O'Neill war vor Jahren mit der Seuche angesteckt worden, die dieses hochentwickelte Volk aus der Milchstraße vertrieben hatte Richtung Pegasus. Der Erreger war also immer noch vorhanden und aktiv. Und das schlimmste, es gab bisher keine Therapie, geschweige denn eine Impfung.

„Haben Sie Jordan auf die Antikerseuche getestet?" fragte Carson endlich und blickte auf.

Seine Kollegin wurde blaß bei seiner Frage, ihre Augen weiteten sich. „Um Gottes Willen, nein!"

Hoffentlich irrte er sich, hoffentlich litt Jordan nicht an dieser tödlichen Krankheit!

„Es könnte sein", warf Carson statt dessen ein und sah wieder auf das kleine Mädchen hinunter. „Die Symptome jedenfalls erinnern daran."

„Es gibt keine Therapie", wandte Keller ein.

Carson nickte langsam, strich mit dem Finger über das kleine Gesichtchen seiner jungen Patientin.

Ja, das wußte er. Und wenn es die Seuche war würde er eine Behandlungsmethode finden! Er würde kein unschuldiges kleines Kind sterben lassen! Niemals!


	8. Richards gerechter Zorn

Patrick folgte Sheppard, der ihn wieder hinunterführen sollte in den stinkenden, feuchten Raum, in dem Red John erst- und einmalig sein Vorgehen geändert hatte mit den Augen des zurückgelassenen Smileys.

Eigentlich, so fand der ehemalige Mentalist, sollte der Colonel sich um seine Tochter kümmern, bei ihr sein und mit den Ärzten sprechen. Soweit er wußte, war sogar ein Arzt extra wegen des kleinen Mädchens hergeholt worden. Wie, darüber wollte er jetzt besser nicht nachdenken.

Patrick wußte schlicht nicht, was er von dem allen hier zu halten hatte. Zeit seines Lebens war er auf seine Weise schon ein Fantast gewesen. Er liebte SciFi-Serien und -Filme, früher zugebenermaßen ein wenig mehr als heute. Er war schon immer fasziniert gewesen von der Tiefe und Überzeugungskraft der menschlichen Phantasie, die dem Verstand wirklich das unglaublichste vorgaukeln konnte. Vielleicht, so glaubte er, hatte er irgendwann einmal selbst daran geglaubt, oder doch zumindest gehofft.

Aber dann ... Dann hatte Red John ihn für seine Arroganz bestraft, hatte sein Leben vernichtet und alles zerstört, was Patrick als Glück empfunden hatte. An jenem Abend, als er nach Hause gekommen war vor fünf Jahren, als er den Brief Red Johns an der Schlafzimmertür las und dann seine Familie ermordet fand, an diesem Abend war Patrick Jane zum Zyniker geworden, der an nichts glaubte, was er nicht auch berühren konnte. Seit diesem Abend waren die Träume zerstört, die ihn früher angetrieben hatten. An diesem Abend starb Patrick Jane der Familienvater, und wurde wiedergeboren als Patrick Jane der Rachedurstige.

Niemand konnte ihn wirklich verstehen in seinem grenzenlosen Haß, selbst Sophie nicht. Sophie, der er soviel zu verdanken hatte ...

Seit fünf Jahren führte Patrick ein Schattendasein. Seit fünf Jahren träumte er davon, wie er sich rächte an dem Mann, der ihm alles genommen hatte. Seit fünf Jahren glaubte er sich allein in diesem Haß ...

Und dann ... ?

Patrick betrachtete Sheppard von der Seite, während er ihm weiter folgte.

Ja, er war schon immer gut darin gewesen, in anderen zu lesen. Und in diesem Mann, John Sheppard, erkannte er das erste Mal etwas, das er bisher als sein Eigentum begriffen hatte: Rachegefühle.

Auch ein John Sheppard war nicht ganz frei von rein menschlicher Emotion. Eher war er bis obenhin angefüllt damit und ein wahrer Quell all dessen, was Patrick zu verdrängen suchte. Doch unter dieser Oberfläche, da gab es einen anderen John Sheppard. Und dieser andere John Sheppard war ebenso von Rachegedanken zerfressen wie Patrick. Der Unterschied bestand nur darin, daß Sheppard diese Rache wohl schon hinter sich, oder doch zumindest soweit überstanden hatte, daß sie nicht mehr den Großteil seiner Aufmerkamkeit erforderte.

Patrick war überrascht, hatte er doch nicht ausgerechnet damit gerechnet. Sheppard ging den umgekehrten Weg zu ihm, das spürte er und das wußte er seit gestern. Allerdings schien es da einige Schwierigkeiten zu geben. Warum sonst verhinderte Sheppard, daß dieser Woolsey etwas von seiner Tochter erfuhr?

„Sind Sie verheiratet?" fragte Patrick plötzlich.

Eigenartig. Er konnte soviel aus dem Colonel lesen, aber solche privaten Kleinigkeiten lagen für ihn im Dunkel.

Sheppard warf ihm einen spöttischen Blick zu. „Ich war es", antwortete er schließlich.

Aber es war nicht die Mutter von Jordan, das spürte Patrick. Da war noch etwas anderes, etwas ... eigenartiges und kostbares. Etwas, was man nicht unbedingt bei einem Soldaten erwarten würde.

Patrick mußte zugeben, so recht schlau wurde er immer noch nicht aus seinem Begleiter. Vielleicht lag es schlicht an einer Überflutung der Hinweise. Sheppard machte keinen Hehl aus seinen Emotionen, zumindest aus den offensichtlichen nicht. Wer ihn aber kennenlernen wollte ...

Patrick blieb stehen und zückte seine Brieftasche. „Hier!" Er holte das abgegriffene Foto hervor, an das er sich jetzt seit fünf Jahren klammerte.

Seine kleine Prinzessin, und die Liebesgöttin, die er mit viel Glück und Geduld erobert und vor den Friedensrichter gebracht hatte.

Seine Augen brannten, als er das Foto betrachtete, ein Kloß wuchs in seiner Kehle.

Wie sehr er die beiden doch immer noch vermißte!

Sheppards wirrer Haarschopf beugte sich über das Foto. Dann traf Patrick ein nachdenklicher Blick.

„Ihre Familie?"

Er nickte, und augenblicklich wurde Sheppards Miene weich.

„Ich habs in der Akte gelesen ..." Der Colonel atmete tief ein, wandte dann den Kopf ab. „Tut mir leid, was da passiert ist."

Patrick hatte tatsächlich das erste Mal das Gefühl, daß es wirklich jemand nachempfinden konnte. Und ... es fühlte sich eigenartig an.

Knackend meldete sich das Funkgerät des Colonels. „John?" fragte eine Patrick bisher unbekannte Stimme.

Sheppard richtete sich sofort auf. „Carson!" Er wandte sich ab, als wolle er in Ruhe ein wichtiges und privates Telefongespräch führen. Natürlich absolut nutzlos im Hier und Jetzt.

Patrick spitzte allein aus Gewohnheit die Ohren. Doch nach den ersten, akzentschweren Worten, wurde aus Gewohnheit Mitgefühl, als er erkannte, daß es sich bei diesem Carson um den extra herbeorderten Arzt handelte.

„Was haben Sie herausgefunden?" platzte es aus Sheppard heraus, kaum daß er sich von Patrick abgewandt hatte.

„Es liegt nicht daran, daß Jordan zahnt", antwortete die akzentschwere Stimme. „Soweit wir das bisher feststellen konnten, müßte sie eigentlich putzmunter sein und an Ihren und Teylas Geduldsfäden zerren."

Patrick lächelte allein bei der Vorstellung, vor allem, wenn er sich dann auch noch den kleinen Torren-John dabei vorstellte. Die beiden Kinder zusammen gaben sicherlich ein wunderschönes Paar ab ...

„Dann ist es also keine erdübliche Kinderkrankheit." Sheppards Stimme klang immer besorgter.

„Jennifer redet gerade noch einmal mit Teyla. Möglicherweise ein athosianischer Erreger, ähnlich wie der Virus, der sie alle letztes Jahr befallen hatte."

Und damit waren sie wieder angekommen in der fabelhaften Welt der Science Fiction und der menschlichen Phantasie.

Ja, StarWars war eine Offenbarung für den kleinen Patrick gewesen, erinnerte er sich wehmütig. Wie sehr hatte ihn damals dieses Weltraummärchen doch fasziniert ...

„Aber", fuhr dieser Carson fort, „es gibt noch eine Möglichkeit. Und darum möchte ich eine Genanalyse bei Jordan vornehmen."

Eine ... Genanalyse?

Patrick starrte auf Sheppards sehnigen Rücken.

Was sollte eine Genanalyse denn jetzt bringen? Sollte Jordan etwa an einem erblichen Defekt leiden?

„Warum?" Sheppards Stimme klang mißtrauisch.

„Möglicherweise ..." Carson stockte, setzte dann offenbar neu an zu antworten: „Wir sollten die Stärke des ATA-Gens feststellen. Vielleicht erhalten wir so eine Antwort."

„Carson?"

Patrick trat stirnrunzelnd einen Schritt näher.

„Wir wissen, daß der Erreger der ... Antikerseuche noch immer auf der Erde vorkommt", antwortete der Akzent.

Schottisch! Endlich erkannte Patrick diesen Akzent. Carson mußte ein Schotte sein. Oder ein Waliser oder Ire, wobei ... Nein, er war sich sicher, daß es sich um einen Schotten handelte.

Aber Patrick entging auch nicht, wie Sheppards Haltung sich wieder verändert hatte. Die Schultern sackten herab, kaum daß sein Gesprächspartner diese Krankheit, von der Patrick zugegebenermaßen noch nie etwas gehört hatte, erwähnte.

„Das ist nicht Ihr Ernst!" Die Stimme klang hohl, leer, voller väterlicher Angst. Und augenblicklich war die Empathie zwischen ihnen wieder da.

„Im Moment eine mögliche Option. Wir wissen, was dieses Virus bei ATA-Trägern anrichtet, der Krankheitsverlauf von General O'Neill wurde damals hervorragend dokumentiert."

„Carson, wir reden hier von einem knapp ein Jahr altem Kind, nicht von einem General, der demnächst aus dem Dienst ausscheidet!" begehrte Sheppard hilflos auf und stöhnte dann. „Vashtu bringt mich um!"

„Das wird sie ganz sicher nicht, dafür sorge ich schon", entgegnete Carson. „Und bisher ist es ein reiner Verdacht, darum die Genanalyse."

Das hörte sich nicht gut an!

Patrick hatte zwar aber auch nicht die blaßeste Ahnung, worum es eigentlich ging bei dieser eigenartigen Krankheit, aber er konnte durchaus nachempfinden, wie es Sheppard jetzt gehen mußte. Er selbst wäre durchgedreht, wenn seiner Kleinen damals eine Krankheit zugesetzt hätte. Und ging es bei seinen Rachegefühlen nicht größtenteils gerade darum, für ihren Tod Gerechtigkeit zu erlangen.

Es gab nichts schlimmeres, so sagten Eltern immer aus, als sich vorzustellen, die eigenen Kinder könnten sterben. Er hatte diesen Alptraum erlebt, und er wünschte einen solchen tiefen Schmerz wirklich niemandem, selbst einem Red John nicht. Das war die Grenze, die der Serienkiller überschritten und aus Patrick Jane, bekannter Mentalist und Familienvater, den Patrick Jane geformt hatte, der er jetzt war.

Sheppard schien einem Zusammenbruch nahe. Es wäre nicht für viele erkennbar, das gab Patrick zu, aber für ihn war es das, und wieder fühlte er eine gewisse Verwandtschaft zu diesem eigenartigen Mann.

„John?" Die Stimme des schottischen Arztes klang mitfühlend. „Es muß nicht die Seuche sein. Ich möchte das tun, um eben diese Möglichkeit auzuschließen."

Sheppards Schultern senkten sich noch einige Zentimeter, als habe man ihm ein großes Gewicht auf den Rücken geschnallt. „Dann tun Sie es, Doc." Seine Stimme klang heiser. Mühsam richtete er sich dann wieder auf und warf einen Blick über die Schulter zu Patrick.

Der Blick eines Mannes, der kurz davor ist, von seinem Schmerz überwältigt zu werden ...

Sheppard wandte sich wieder ab. „Ronon?" fragte er in sein Funkgerät.

Patrick senkte den Kopf und wandte sich ab.

Ja, genau das hätte er auch getan in einer solchen Situation. Er wäre nicht mehr von der Seite seiner kleinen Prinzessin gewichen ...

„Colonel?" wandte er sich an Sheppard, als dieser gehen wollte.

Der Luftwaffenoffizier drehte sich zu ihm um. „Ronon wird in ein paar Minuten hier sein und Sie zum Tatort zurückbringen. Tut mir leid, aber ..."

Patrick nickte und ließ Sheppard damit verstummen.

„Ich verstehe das, Colonel", sagte er mit sanfter Stimme. „Ich wollte Ihnen nur Glück wünschen, für Sie und für Ihre wunderschöne kleine Tochter."

Patrick bemerkte selbst nicht die einzelne Träne, die sich aus seinem Augenwinkel löste bei diesen Worten. Aber er sah die Dankbarkeit in Sheppards Augen.

Vielleicht verstand dieser ihn wirklich besser als er vermutet hatte ...

***

Richard Woolseys Welt war nahe daran, aus den Fugen zu geraten. Und gerade darum hatte der Leiter der Atlantis-Expedition sich in sein Büro geflüchtet nach der Besprechung, und war damit beschäftigt, das zu tun, was er am besten konnte: Akten und Berichte sortieren.

Für die meisten anderen eine todlangweilige Arbeit, für Richard dagegen eine Möglichkeit, sich abzureagieren und wieder zu sich selbst zu finden.

Akten wirkten beruhigend auf ihn, waren sie doch auf Papier gebannte Tatsachen. Keine irren Serienkiller, die möglicherweise aszendierten. Keine ehemaligen Mentalisten, die ihre Verbindungen spielen ließen, um in der Stadt auf Rachefeldzug zu gehen. Keine militärischen Leiter, die schottische Ärzte via Odyssey wieder zurückholen ließen ... ?

Richard stutzte, als er die letzte Meldung auf dem Bildschirm las.

Carson Beckett war auf Bitte von Jennifer Keller und John Sheppard wieder zurückgebracht worden von Cheyenne-Mountain? Und das ganze war als dringende Anfrage direkt von Jack O'Neill genehmigt worden aufgrund des besorgniserregenden Zustandes eines medizinischen Patienten?

Wieso wurde er nicht darüber informiert, wenn es offenbar einen Notfall in der Krankenstation gab? Wieso O'Neill? Und was hatte Sheppard jetzt wieder damit zu tun?

Richard scrollte den Bildschirm hinunter in der Hoffnung, in früheren Meldungen fündig zu werden.

Ein magerer Eintrag über einen medizinischen Notfall in Teylas Quartier. Jennifer Keller war der Sache persönlich nachgegangen.

Richard stutzte.

Hatte er vorhin beim Frühstück nicht Teyla mit Torren-John auf dem Arm in der Kantine gesehen? Doch, er hatte sogar noch mit der Athosianerin gesprochen. Und ihr Sohn hatte nicht sonderlich krank auf ihn gewirkt. Müde, ja, aber nicht krank.

Und selbst wenn, wieso sollte Sheppard sich da einmischen? Eigentlich genügte es doch, wenn Jennifer Keller ihr Gewicht in die medizinische Waagschale warf. Zudem war die junge Ärztin gut in ihrem Fach.

Da stimmte doch etwas nicht!

Richard, der Zugriff auf alle Bereiche und Daten der Stadt hatte, roch die Verschwörung, die hinter seinem Rücken stattfand, geradezu und öffnete die Dateien der medizinischen Abteilung.

Lange brauchte er nicht suchen, hatte Carson Beckett seine Arbeit doch bereits aufgenommen und ein genetisches Gutachten in Auftrag gegeben, sowie einen Eilantrag an die medizinisch-virologische Abteilung des SGC gestellt, ihm eine Probe aus den Beständen zwecks Vergleich und Erforschung zur Verfügung zu stellen. Und wieder tauchte Sheppards Name auf.

Das ... was ... wieso wurde er nicht informiert?

Die Verschwörer hatten es gut eingefädelt, mußte er neidlos zugeben. Zu jedem anderen Zeitpunkt hätte er kaum mehr als einen halben Blick auf diese Sache geworfen, sein Okay darunter gesetzt und damit wäre der Fall abgeschlossen gewesen. Aber im Moment war eben nicht jeder andere Zeitpunkt!

Richard erhob sich.

Er vertraute Sheppard. Entgegen seiner Befürchtungen war der Colonel recht pflegeleicht gewesen im letzten Jahr. Einmal abgesehen von einigen kleineren Zwischenfällen, die aber teils nicht in Richards Amtszeit fielen, wie die beiden Rettungsmissionen, an denen Sheppard teilgenommen hatte, obwohl er eigentlich dienstunfähig gewesen war. Die Ressourcen, die er gerade für die zweite eingesetzt hatte, mit dem Abziehen der Apollo aus den Pegasus-Galaxien war zwar riskant gewesen, aber hatte wohl den entscheidenen strategischen Vorteil gebracht. Daß man auf der Erde nicht unbedingt begeistert gewesen war von dem Fund einer zweiten, noch dazu flugunfähigen Antikerstadt, deren Bewohner sich natürlich bereits in einen weiteren Krieg hatten verwickeln lassen, dafür konnte Sheppard nichts, ebensowenig dafür, daß die Vineter, kaum hatten sie von der Entscheidung des IOA erfahren, Vineta aufzugeben, ihr Sternentor gesperrt hatten.

Danach hatte es zäher Verhandlungen erfordert, aus denen Richard zugegebenermaßen ausgeschlossen wurde, bis dieser zweite Außenposten denn doch seinen Status erhielt.

Damals war schon einmal hinter seinem Rücken gehandelt worden, wenn Richard, als er davon erfahren hatte, auch im Nachhinein seinen Segen zu dieser Maßnahme gegeben hatte. Immerhin hatten die Forschungsergebnisse, die still und heimlich von Vineta nach Atlantis gesendet wurden, auf der Erde geholfen.

Als dann das SGC sich entschied, diese zweite Stadt komplett unter militärische Aufsicht zu stellen, war das IOA, und damit natürlich auch Richard, endgültig aus der Angelegenheit ausgeschlossen worden. Zwar fand ein reger Austauch von Personal und Daten statt, und Sheppard war fast jede Woche „drüben" gewesen in den letzten drei Monaten, Sam Carter mit ihrem neuen Schiff, der „General Hammond" hatte bereits Befehl erhalten, diese neue Galaxie zu erforschen und den Vinetern zur Seite zu stehen, aber das war nicht länger Richards Ressort.

Dabei, das fiel ihm jetzt ein, war Sheppard einen Tag, ehe er zur Erde beordert wurde (und nach ihm dann Atlantis gefolgt war) noch in Vineta gewesen. Er hatte sich leicht verspätet, erinnerte Richard sich, und war eigenartig nervös gewesen, als er schließlich zum Dienst antrat.

Was ging da vor?

Richard mußte zugeben, er fühlte sich verletzt, und das gerade von John Sheppard. Er hatte in den letzten Monaten nicht das Gefühl gehabt, daß dieser ihn unbedingt hinterging. Umso schwerer traf ihn jetzt diese Geheimniskrämerei. Noch dazu eine Geheimniskrämerei, die gefährlich für die gesamte Bevölkerung von Atlantis werden konnte.

Mit saurer Miene erhob Richard sich. Kurz glitt sein Blick hinunter in das nun nutzlose Gaterium, dann wandte er sich ab.

„Ich muß kurz weg", erklärte er Amelia Banks, die im letzten Jahr soetwas wie seine persönliche Adjutantin geworden war. Die junge Frau sah ihm erstaunt nach, erwiderte aber nichts.

Richard hielt auf den nächsten Antikerlift zu und ließ sich von diesem bis kurz vor die Krankenstation bringen.

Er würde schon herausfinden, was Sheppard da im Sinn hatte und warum er offensichtlich so viele hatte auf seine Seite ziehen können. Und dann gnade Gott John Sheppard, denn die Rache des Richard Woolsey würde fürchterlich sein!

Mit immer noch wütender Miene und weitausholenden Schritten marschierte Richard schnurstracks zur Krankenstation. Die wenigen Passanten gingen ihm deutlich aus dem Weg, doch er bemerkte das kaum. Er war viel zu beschäftigt damit, sich weiter in seinen gerechten Zorn hineinzusteigern.

Und dann sah er ihn: den Grund seiner Wut.

John Sheppard stand vor der Tür zum OP und klebte geradezu an dessen Fensterscheibe.

„Colonel Sheppard!" Richard beschleunigte seine Schritte sogar noch.

Der Angesprochene drehte sich zu ihm um. „Richard?" fragte er verblüfft.

„Was treiben Sie hier? Und wieso wurde ich nicht ..." Richard stockte, als er, nun nahe genug, um zu sehen, was sich auf der anderen Seite des Fensters befand, das Kinderbett dort stehen sah.

Es war also tatsächlich ein krankes Kind hier. Aber ...

Ein zweiter Blick verschaffte Richard Klarheit. Es war nicht Torren, der da offensichtlich in Quarantäne lag. Dieses Kind hatte er noch nie gesehen, aber es war definitiv nicht der kleine Athosianer.

Das kranke Kind da in seinem Bett, wie es sich offensichtlich die Seele aus dem Leib brüllte und dem dicke Tränchen über die Backen rannen, rührte Richards Herz an, so sehr, daß sein gerechter Zorn verrauchte und er nur ehrliches Mitleid mit diesem armen Geschöpf empfand.

„Wer ist das?" fragte er, als er sich schließlich, an Sheppards Seite an der Scheibe klebend wiederfand.

„Das ... ist meine Tochter. Meine und Vashtus", antwortete der Colonel mit dumpfer Stimme.


	9. Der Lösung so nahe

Teyla staunte nicht schlecht, als sie die Kantine von Atlantis betrat und dort ihren ungewöhnlichen Gast einträchtig zusammensitzend ausgerechnet mit Ronon Dex fand. Der Satedaner schien sich gerade köstlich zu amüsieren und lachte so laut, daß der ganze Raum von seiner dunklen Stimme erfüllt wurde.

Eigentlich, mußte die Athosianerin zugeben, hatte sie anderes erwartet. Ronon war sonst nur anderen Satedanern so aufgeschlossen fröhlich gegenüber. Anderen Völkern, erst recht Erdenmenschen, dagegen gab er sich, bis auf wenige Ausnahmen, kühl und distanziert. Die einzigen, die er wirklich akzeptierte, waren die anderen Teammitglieder, sowie einige andere der Stammbesatzung der Antikerstadt.

Bisher hatte Teyla auch mehr den Eindruck gewonnen, daß Ronon schon allein aus Sympathie zu Colonel Sheppard, der ja nun wirklich alles andere als glücklich war über ihren Neuzugang, Patrick Jane ablehnte. Die beiden jetzt aber so einträchtig zusammensitzen und vertraut reden zu sehen war irgendwie eigenartig.

Teyla zögerte einen Moment, von Neugier getrieben. Doch dann siegte die Vernunft. Durch die Sorge und ihre Krankenwache hatte sie selbst die letzten zwei Tage wenig Nahrung zu sich genommen, und noch weniger geschlafen. Allerdings brauchte sie jetzt wohl alle Kraft, vor allem auch für ihren eigenen Sohn. Das letzte, was man auf der Krankenstation jetzt brauchte, war noch ein krankes Kind.

Also nahm Teyla sich ein Tablett und ließ sich an der Ausgabe bedienen, nahm sich noch eine Flasche Wasser als Getränk mit dazu und trat dann an den Tisch der beiden ungleichen Männer.

Patrick Jane wirkte allmählich nicht mehr recht frisch auf sie, wie sie von nahem feststellte. Seine Ausstrahlung, dieses Glitzern in seinen Augen, hatte nachgelassen, statt dessen lag ein leichter gräulicher Schimmer auf seinen Wangen und ließ ihn etwas verhärmt aussehen.

Er hatte wohl ebensowenig geschlafen wie John, fiel Teyla ein, als mit einem freundlichen Lächeln hinter einem der leeren Stühle Aufstellung nahm.

„Darf ich mich dazusetzen?" fragte sie.

Jane blickte auf, und augenblicklich strahlte ein jungenhaftes Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht. „Aber natürlich", schnurrte er und erhob sich andeutungsweise.

Teyla war überrascht, wie charmant dieser Fremde sich ihr gegenüber verhielt. Elizabeth Weir hatte einmal einen Ausdruck für solche Männer gehabt, fiel der Athosianerin mit einem Stich im Herzen ein. Richtig, die ehemalige Expeditionsleiterin hatte solche Männer „Gentleman" genannt. Und es sollte wohl nicht mehr so viele davon auf der Erde geben.

Teyla stellte ihr Tablett ab, nachdem Ronon nur kauend genickt hatte, und setzte sich dann.

„Wie geht's Ihrem Sohn?" erkundigte Jane sich freundlich, nachdem er an seiner Tasse genippt hatte.

Teyla nickte. „Torren schläft jetzt hoffentlich. Eine der Krankenschwestern ist bei ihm."

Jane sah sie stumm an, so als wage er gar nicht nach dem weiteren Kind in der Stadt zu fragen.

„Jordans Zustand hat sich bisher nicht geändert", fügte Teyla schließlich hinzu.

Jane nickte und lehnte sich, die Tasse immer noch in der Hand, zurück. Seine Augen schienen plötzlich nicht mehr die Umwelt wahrzunehmen, sondern etwas anderes zu sehen. Seine eigene, ermordete Familie? Teyla hielt das für sehr wahrscheinlich.

„Sheppard hätte die Kleine bei ihrer Mutter lassen sollen. Die eine bringt wie die andere nichts als Ärger", brummte Ronon.

Teyla seufzte, äußerte sich aber nicht dazu. Schließlich war die Abneigung zwischen dem Satedaner und der Antikerin altbekannt. Inzwischen duldete Ronon zwar Vashtu, aber eine große Freundschaft würde zwischen den beiden wohl nie entstehen.

Jane blinzelte, atmete dann leicht zittrig durch den Mund ein und ... war wieder zurück in der Realität.

„Es tut mir wirklich sehr leid für den Colonel", gestand er, verzog leicht den Mund. Doch ein echtes Lächeln wurde nicht mehr daraus, denn in seinen Augen stand ein fürchterlicher Schmerz.

Teyla zögerte, doch schließlich wandte sie sich wieder ihrer Mahlzeit zu und aß einige Bissen. Dennoch war ihr der Appetit gründlich verdorben, erinnerte sie Jordans Krankheit daran, daß es auch ihren Sohn treffen könnte ...

„Sie wollten mir gerade weiter von Ihrer Heimat erzählen?" wandte Jane sich an Ronon, als die Stille allmählich auf ihnen allen zu lasten begann.

„Was gibt's da noch zu erzählen? Sateda ist jetzt ein toter Planet." Ronon zuckte mit den Schultern und tat es damit ab.

Jane sah den Satedaner überrascht an. Offensichtlich kannte er Ronon Dex doch nicht so gut wie er geglaubt hatte.

Teyla lächelte wieder freundlich. „Wenn ich darf, würde ich Ihnen gern einige Fragen stellen, Mr. Jane."

Der nickte. „Sie können mich ruhig Patrick nennen, daran hat sich nichts geändert", erinnerte er sie an ihr erstes Treffen in dem Diner.

Teyla neigte höflich den Kopf. „Wie Sie möchten, Patrick", antwortete sie, wurde dann ernst. „Ich muß gestehen, ich bin verwirrt durch die Beschreibungen, die Colonel Sheppard und Dr. McKay Ronon und mir wegen Ihrer früheren Tätigkeit gegeben haben. Vielleicht könnten Sie mir erklären, was genau Sie getan haben."

Patrick Jane grinste amüsiert, stellte nun aber endlich seine Tasse ab und nickte. „Ich habe mein Geld als Mentalist und Medium verdient bis vor ... fünf Jahren", antwortete er.

Teyla wechselte mit Ronon einen Blick. „Und was genau ist ein Mentalist?" erkundigte sie sich dann.

„Ja, Sheppard meinte, Sie seien ein Gedankenverdreher", fügte Ronon hinzu.

Patrick nickte anerkennend. „Damit hat der Colonel gar nicht so unrecht. Ich habe die Menschen Glauben gemacht, ich könnte ihre Gedanken lesen oder mit den 'Geistern' ihrer verstorbenen Angehörigen sprechen."

Teyla stutzte über die Wortwahl. „Sie haben Glauben gemacht?" fragte sie.

Ronon setzte sich nun ebenfalls interessiert auf und wartete auf Antwort.

Patrick lachte gutgelaunt. „Kommen Sie! Es muß Ihnen doch klar sein, daß es soetwas nicht gibt! Niemand kann Gedanken lesen. Und Geister? Diese Höllenmaschine da unten wird die Menschen umbringen, mehr nicht. Ich bin nur enttäuscht, daß sie mir damit meine Rache an RedJohn nimmt."

„Dann glauben Sie uns immer noch nicht?" Ronon klang tatsächlich überrascht.

Patricks Blick glitt zwischen ihnen beiden hin und her. Schließlich hob er in einer leeren Geste die Hände. „Ich weiß, daß sie beide entweder die besten Schauspieler der Welt sind oder tatsächlich von irgendwo anders stammen. Allerdings bezweifle ich doch, daß es diese Weltraumreisen gibt oder daß diese ... Stadt fliegen kann, ja."

Teylas Blick wurde kühler, als sie Patricks Augen begegnete. „Dann halten Sie uns also für Lügner?"

„Nein, nein, das nicht. Sie glauben an das, was Sie erzählen", beeilte der sich zu antworten. „Der Glaube kann Berge versetzen, wie es in einem Sprichwort heißt. Vielleicht ist das hier so eine Art Vorbereitungstraining für eine neue Art Raumstation, ich weiß es nicht. Sie sagen die Wahrheit, aber ..." Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Tut mir leid, aber es gibt Dinge, die kann ich nicht glauben."

„Wie die Vorfahren?" bohrte Teyla weiter. „Wir haben selbst gesehen, wie Menschen ihre Körper ablegten und zu reiner Energie wurden, Patrick. Wir sind im Schatten der Wraith aufgewachsen. Ich trage sogar deren DNS in mir."

„Ja, und dadurch kann Teyla Wraith-Gedanken lesen", fügte Ronon hinzu.

Allein die Miene Patricks verriet, daß er ihnen nicht glaubte. „Diese vampirhaften Wesen, die Menschen das Leben aussaugen? Dumm, daß sie mir keinen Wraith zeigen können." Ein kühles Lächeln erschien auf seinen Lippen.

Teyla wechselte einen Blick mit Ronon, dann neigte sie wieder den Kopf und erwiderte Patricks Lächeln. „Oh, ich glaube, da können wir Abhilfe schaffen."

***

„John?"

Er fühlte sich leicht an der Schulter berührt und riß die Augen auf. Sein Kopf ruckte hoch und einen Moment lang starrte er den Mann mit dem Drei-Tage-Bart und den blauen Augen groß an, ehe er endlich richtig zu sich fand.

„Carson!"

Der Schotte nickte mit einem leisen Lächeln, richtete sich dann wieder auf.

John blickte sich verwirrt um. Offensichtlich war er eingenickt. Ob davor oder ob man ihn später auf diesen Stuhl verfrachtet hatte, wußte er nicht, nur daß er saß statt zu stehen. Und er befand sich einige Schritte von dem als Quarantäne-Raum genutzten OP entfernt. Vor diesem stand allerdings noch immer Richard Woolsey, trat jetzt aber zögernd näher.

„Jordan? Ist etwas mit ihr?"

In einer Sekunde wollte sein Herz stehenbleiben, im nächten schlug es ihm bis zum Hals.

Oh Gott, wenn ihr etwas zugestoßen war, während er schlief! Wenn sich ihr Zustand verschlechtert hatte, wenn ...

„Ganz ruhig, John. Jordan schläft jetzt. Und sie sollte noch ein bißchen weiterschlafen, denken Sie nicht?"

John sah Carson wieder ins Gesicht. Einen Moment lang wollte er ihm antworten, ihn kühl auffordern weiterzuarbeiten. Doch dieser Moment verrauchte.

Der Schotte nickte, zog sich ebenfalls einen Stuhl herbei und ließ sich bei ihm nieder. „Die Gen-Analyse ist abgeschlossen", berichtete er dann.

John öffnete den Mund wieder, Hoffnung glomm in seinem Herzen.

Dann aber fiel ihm wieder ein, warum Carson diese Analyse hatte durchführen wollen. Und im gleichen Moment wollte er plötzlich nichts mehr wissen, vor allem nicht, daß seine Tochter möglicherweise sterbenskrank war, weil er ...

„Wie ich vermutete ist Jordans ATA-Gen sehr stark ausgeprägt", fuhr Carson fort, doch er begann zu lächeln, „und ich bin sicher, sie wird, wenn sie älter ist, hervorragend mit den entsprechenden antikischen Gerätschaften umgehen können. John, sie leidet nicht an der Seuche."

Für einen Moment ließ John einfach nur erleichtert seufzend den Kopf hängen.

„Was fehlt ihr dann? Ich meine, man muß kein Mediziner sein, um zu sehen, wie sehr sie leidet", fragte Richard Woolsey mit tiefer Sorge in der Stimme.

John blickte hoffnungsvoll wieder auf und sah Carson ins Gesicht.

Doch der schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf. „Wir haben noch immer keine Ahnung", gestand er. „Aber wir können jetzt ausschließen, daß es ansteckend ist. Wir haben wirklich jede Art Erreger, die uns bekannt ist, getestet. Es ist also offensichtlich eine andere Art von Krankheit."

„Vielleicht etwas lantianisches?" fragte John, der froh war, sitzen zu können. Im Moment fühlten seine Beine sich entschieden zu weich an, um auf ihnen zu stehen.

„Das glaube ich, ehrlich gesagt, nicht. Aber Jennifer hat ein Spezialisten-Team darangesetzt, die Datenbank nach möglichen Einträgen zu durchforsten", antwortete Carson. „Im Moment ist es wichtiger, daß das Fieber wieder sinkt. Jordan hat gut getrunken und auch die Nahrung bei sich behalten, die man ihr gegeben hat."

„Dann war das nur ein Fehlalarm?"fragte John ungläubig.

„Ich weiß es nicht", gestand Carson mit ernster Miene. „Kleine Kinder neigen dazu, plötzlich zu fiebern und dann genauso schnell wieder zu gesunden." Er zögerte, sah John dann an. „Aber ... hat man gemessen, ob Jordan möglicherweise geistige Kräfte wie ihr Mutter besitzt?"

„Vashtu ist ..." John stockte, als ihm einfiel, was Carson meinen könnte.

Als die Antikerin damals auftauchte und sich der Expedition anschließen wollte, hatte sie extrem auf Träger des künstlichen Gens reagiert. Inzwischen war die Gen-Therapie entsprechend auf Vashtus Bedürfnisse verändert worden. Wenn aber Jordan ...

„Vashtu konnte die Gedanken lesen", sagte er. „Sie hatte keine Schmerzen."

Carson zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich würde trotzdem gern einige entsprechende Tests durchführen. Dann haben wir Gewißheit."

„Was meinen Sie?" Johns Augen wurden schmal, und auch Richard beugte sich vor.

Carson betrachtete beide Männer, dann seufzte er wieder. „Jordan hat Vashtus Genpol übernommen. Iratus- und Wraith-DNS befinden sich in ihrem System. Und damit steigt die Wahrscheinlichkeit, daß sie auch die Kräfte ihrer Mutter geerbt hat."

John wußte nicht, was er darauf antworten sollte, nur daß er nicht damit gerechnet hatte.

***

Der Raum, in den Ronon und Teyla ihn brachten, war düster und unfreundlich. Die einzige Lichtquelle bot eine Art metallene Zelle, die irgendwo von der Decke illuminiert wurde. Bei der Distanz zwischen den einzelnen Metallelementen allerdings wagte Patrick zu bezweifeln, daß der einsame Insaße dieser Zelle nicht einfach würde verschwinden können, wenn er wollte.

Teyla sprach kurz mit dem Wachhabenen, irgendeinem Marine-Sergeant, während Patrick neugierig den Hals reckte. Doch schließlich, nach einer zugegeben sehr kurzen Diskussion, trat der Militär zurück, während Ronon seine eigenartige, ein Zischen von sich gebende Waffe zog.

Patrick folgte dem großen Mann, blieb dann aber unvermittelt stehen, als er das erste Mal den Insaßen der Zelle richtig zu Gesicht bekam.

Der nämlich sah auf, als er Bewegung außerhalb seines Gefängnisses bemerkte, und sah ihnen mit gelben, kalten Augen entgegen.

Gelben, katzenhaft geschlitzten Augen!

Gelben Augen in einem fahlen, leicht grünlich wirkendem Gesicht mit einem eigenartigen Tattoo.

Patrick fühlte sich einmal mehr auf die Probe gestellt, seit er in San Francisco eingetroffen war. Die Realität, mit der er sich konfrontiert sah, entsprach nicht seinen Vorstellungen von Realität, wie er sie sein Leben lang erlebt hatte. Irgendwie gelang es diesen Menschen, ihn immer wieder an die Grenzen seiner Wahrnehmung zu bringen und all seine wunderbaren Erklärungen ad absurdum zu führen.

„Das ist ein Wraith", erklärte Teyla ruhig. „Colonel Sheppard hat ihn Todd genannt. Beide waren Gefangene eines gemeinsamen Feindes. Später nahm 'Todd' dann Kontakt zu uns auf, um ein Bündnis zu erhandeln."

Patrick starrte in die gelben, raubtierhaft geschlitzten Augen.

Eines fiel ihm auf: dieses Wesen sah nicht gut aus, einmal abgesehen vom grünen Schimmer seiner Haut, die aber normal zu sein schien. Nein, da war noch etwas. Irgendwie schien Todd ihm ... krank?

Ein Stich in seinem Gehirn ließ ihn zusammenzucken. Seine Augen weiteten sich, als er die Anwesenheit von etwas anderem in seinem Geist spürte. Nicht sehr stark, eher forschend, vorsichtig tastend.

Todd trat näher an die Metallbarriere heran und neigte den Kopf.

'Komm zu mir', befahl dieses Fremde in Patrick. 'Komm!'

Und der ehemalige Mentalist hob tatsächlich den Fuß, zuckte dann aber zurück, als Todd plötzlich zu lachen begann.

„Wie erbärmlich, Patrick Jane." Die Stimme jagte ihm eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken. Erst dann begriff er ...

„Wraith können in die Gedanken von Menschen eindringen", erklärte Teyla weiter. „So wie Todd es gerade bei Ihnen getan hat."

Das sollte ein Beweis sein?

Patrick stemmte sich mit aller Macht dagegen, Teylas Worte als Wahrheit zu akzeptieren. Telepathie gab es nicht! Durfte es nicht geben! Er war immerhin schon mehr als einen Tag hier. Gut möglich, daß man ihm hier einen Streich spielen wollte.

Todd betrachtete ihn, und Patrick glaubte, eine Spur seines eigenen Zynismusses in den gelben Augen wiederzuerkennen.

„Okay", sagte er deshalb, „gute Maske. Wer wurde engagiert?"

Diese fremde Präsens in seinem Kopf wurde plötzlich überdeutlich. Patrick taumelte zurück, als habe ein Schlag ihn getroffen.

Ronon hob augenblicklich die Waffe mit einem irren Grinsen.

Todd wandte sofort dem Satedaner sein Interesse zu. „Du weißt nicht, welchen Gefallen du mir tun würdest mit diesem Schuß, Runner", sagte er mit dieser eigenartigen Stimme.

Teyla trat vor und legte ihre Hand auf Ronons Arm. Patrick beobachtete, wie beide sich tief in die Augen sahen. Und dann senkte der Hüne schließlich seine Waffe wieder.

„Ah, wie amüsant", bemerkte Todd. „Wo ist Sheppard?"

Teyla wandte sich der Zelle zu. „Colonel Sheppard ist beschäftigt."

„Und warum seid ihr hier? Doch nicht wegen ihm, oder?" Wieder dieses verächtliche Lächeln, daß Patrick vielleicht sogar noch tiefer traf als die Tatsache, daß er einmal mehr um sein Weltbild fürchtete.

Er beschloß, in dieser Sache endlich entschieden vorzugehen und richtete sich wieder auf. „Ich bin als Berater hergekommen, Mr. ... Todd. Und ich werde meine Arbeit fortsetzen, auch wenn Sie vielleicht Einwände haben. Wie ich es sehe, sind Sie wohl eher ein Gefangener, oder nicht?"

Todds Interesse richtete sich wieder auf ihn. „Ah, doch ein kleiner tapferer Rächer, Patrick Jane. Es ist erquickend, in Ihnen zu lesen. Wo Sie doch der festen Überzeugung sind, daß es gar nicht möglich ist."

Patrick nickte. „Stimmt. Sie haben gute Informanten. Aber letztendlich ..."

Todd hob das Kinn und atmete tief ein. „Dann sollten Sie wissen, daß die Macht näher ist als Sie glauben. Ah, diese herrliche Ignoranz und Leichtfertigkeit. Er hält sich für die Krönung selbst."

Patrick erstarrte mitten in der Bewegung. „Red John!" Das war keine Frage, er WUSSTE, daß Todd gerade von seiner persönlichen Nemesis gesprochen hatte.

Der Wraith lächelte wieder. „Es ist schade, daß es mir nicht vergönnt ist, einen hier zu kosten. Aber dank der unvollständigen Arbeit eines Verräters und einer Lügnerin ..." Damit hob er die rechte Hand und präsentierte deren Innenfläche. Bis auf eine eigenartige, rötliche Narbe konnte Patrick nichts ungewöhnliches daran feststellen.

Und es war ihm auch gleich. Dieser Todd hatte Informationen zu Red John, hatte ihn vielleicht sogar getroffen. Er mußte mit ihm reden. Er MUSSTE.

Doch Todd ignorierte ihn jetzt völlig, sah an ihm vorbei. „Sagt Sheppard, daß er die Lösung bereits kennt, sie aber noch nicht erkannt hat." Damit wandte er sich ab und ging zu der Pritsche, die man in seine Zelle gestellt hatte.

„Was wissen Sie über Red John?" brach es aus Patrick hervor. „Haben Sie ihn gesehen? Kennen Sie ihn? Verdammt, reden Sie mit mir!"

Doch Todd bedachte ihn nur mit einem hämischen Blick ...


	10. Die Aszensionsmaschine

**Author's Note:** Um den einen oder anderen kleinen Schnitzer zu erklären: Jane Sheppard und ich hatten uns beim Schreiben der Story ein paar kleine Freiheiten genommen, u.a. ist Todd bei uns noch immer krank durch die Gentherapie. Auch war es uns wichtig, auf die im Deutschen gleiche Synchronstimme von Sheppard und Jane einzugehen. Ich hoffe, man stolpert nicht allzu sehr über diese Freiheiten.

* * *

John mußte zugeben, er war überrascht, als er die Tür zu seinem Quartier öffnete und Teyla auf dem Gang davor vorfand. Irgendwie hatte er nicht damit gerechnet, die Athosianerin heute noch zu treffen, nachdem er ihr kurz über Funk mitgeteilt hatte, daß Jordan nicht unter der gefürchteten Seuche litt.

„John, ich muß mit Ihnen reden", begrüßte Teyla ihn nun ernst.

John holte tief Atem, nickte dann aber nur und trat zurück. „Was gibt's?" fragte er, nachdem er die Tür wieder geschlossen hatte.

Teyla lehnte sich mit der Hüfte gegen seinen Kühlschrank und kreuzte die Arme vor der Brust. Ihr Blick wurde kühl. „Todd weiß etwas", sagte sie dann.

John erstarrte.

Eigentlich hatte der Wraith bereits nach Nevada gebracht werden sollen, damit man ihn dort in Ruhe ... untersuchen konnte. Letztendlich hatte aber er interveniert. Irgendwie fühlte er sich Todd gegenüber noch immer verantwortlich, auch wenn dieser ihn bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit hintergangen hatte.

„Was soll er wissen?" fragte John jetzt verwirrt. „Er sitzt ein, so wie immer, wenn er hier ist."

„Aber etwas geht mit ihm vor", entgegnete Teyla. „Ich kann es spüren. Seine mentalen Fähigkeiten nehmen zu."

John stutzte. „Und woher wissen Sie das nun wieder?"

Teylas harte Schale platzte auf, als sie seufzend den Blick senkte. „Ronon und ich waren mit unserem Gast bei ihm."

Johns Gesicht erstarrte zu einer Maske.

Teyla und Ronon hatten die Nervensäge Patrick Jane ausgerechnet zu Todd gebracht? War ihnen denn nicht klar, was sie damit angerichtet hatten? Todd war, mit Atlantis, im Moment das am besten gehütete Geheimnis der Erde. Sie wußten um die Gefahr, die von dem Wraith ausging. Auch wenn Todd möglicherweise nicht mehr lange zu leben hatte, so war er doch immer noch fähig, in das mentale Netzwerk seiner Art einzudringen. Bisher hielt die pure Distanz ihn davon ab, möglicherweise doch noch Hilfe zu rufen und die Atlanter damit zum wiederholten Mal zu hintergehen. Wenn er jetzt aber zum Supertelepathen mutierte ...

John kniff die Lippen aufeinander.

Todd hatte ihm sein Leben wiedergegeben damals. Sie beide waren gemeinsam aus Kolyas Folterkeller entkommen. Sicher, Todd hatte ihn erst an den Rand des Todes geführt, doch dann ...

Nein, er konnte das einfach nicht vergessen. Todd war anders, in seinen Augen menschlicher, als die anderen Wraith. Für John war dieser Wraith derjenige gewesen, der ihm wirklich klar machte, daß sie in Pegasus nicht nur zu große Käfer jagten, sondern daß diese Käfer auch eine Persönlichkeit hatten. Ähnlich wie diese kleine Wraith, die sie damals auf einem der unzähligen Waldplaneten fanden ... Elija. Nur war Todd noch weiter gegangen, hatte John noch tiefer berührt.

„Warum kreuzen Sie beide mit dieser Nervensäge bei ihm auf? Jane gehört da nicht hin! Der hätte nicht von Todd erfahren dürfen!"

Teyla nickte. „Sie haben recht, und ich möchte mich für unser Handeln entschuldigen, John." Sie neigte wieder leicht den Kopf. „Aber ... er sollte den Unterschied lernen, begreifen, daß das, woran er nicht glaubt, doch existiert."

John seufzte. Er konnte sich lebhaft vorstellen, worin dieses Experiment schließlich gemündet war. „Todd war in Janes Kopf", behauptete er ins Blaue hinein. „Lassen Sie mich raten, so verstaubt fand er es da drin nicht?"

„Es geht nicht um Patrick", wiegelte Teyla ab.

„Oh, wir sind also schon bei Patrick!" John wandte sich und ballte die, ihr abgewandte Hand zur Faust.

Teyla warf ihm einen irritierten Blick zu. „Todd hatte Kontakt zu diesem Mörder", fuhr sie nach kurzem Zögern mit ihrem eigentlichen Gesuch fort. „Und er meinte, Sie hätten die Lösung bereits, könnten sie aber noch nicht zuordnen."

John starrte sein Teammitglied groß an. „Todd hatte Kontakt zu diesem ... Red John?" wiederholte er schließlich. „Wie?"

Teyla schüttelte den Kopf. „Er war in seinen Gedanken."

John atmete tief ein.

Das war ein großer Brocken, den er zu schlucken hatte. Mit vielem hatte er gerechnet, aber nicht ...

„Patrick war verändert, sehr viel ruheloser. Ronon mußte ihn aus der Brick zerren." Teyla runzelte die Stirn. „So hätte ich ihn wirklich nicht eingeschätzt."

Natürlich nicht. Keiner von ihnen hatte Erfahrungswerte mit Patrick Jane vorzuweisen. Das war ja einer der Gründe für sein Veto. Aber hörte man ihm zu? Patrick Jane schien den Senatoren um einiges wichtiger als er, der dumme kleine militärische Kommandant des gestrandeten Atlantis.

„John, ich glaube, Todd möchte mit Ihnen sprechen. Sie sollten ihn auch wegen dieser Sache aufsuchen."

Das wiederum wollte er nach Möglichkeit vermeiden. Er wollte keinem Wraith beim langsamen Sterben zusehen. Er wußte ohnehin, wohin das wieder führen würde: Keller und Beckett aufscheuchen, damit die doch noch irgendeine Möglichkeit fanden, ihm zu helfen.

„John?"

Aber wenn Todd Informationen über Red John hatte war es geradezu seine Pflicht, sich darum zu kümmern. Vier Menschen waren abgeschlachtet worden. Wenn sie nicht eingriffen, würde es vielleicht noch mehr Tote geben. Und sollte, wie zu vermuten stand, Red John in die Strahlung der Aszensionsmaschine geraten sein ...

„Sheppard, Sie sollten herkommen", meldete sich Rodney McKay über Funk.

John hob die Hand, um Teyla von einem möglichen weiteren Einwurf abzuhalten. „Was ist los?" fragte er statt dessen seinen besten Freund.

„Jane dreht durch", kam die prompte Antwort des Kanadiers.

„Sind unterwegs!" Mehr als einen kurzen Augenkontakt hatte es zwischen Teyla und ihm nicht gebraucht, dann waren sie beide schon auf dem Weg. Auf dem Weg hinunter zur Aszensionsmaschine, an der Rodney und Radek noch immer arbeiteten ...

* * *

Er lauschte.

Lauschte auf die Stimmen, die Gedanken, die Gefühle der anderen.

Er fühlte in sie hinein, und es war köstlich, sie sich winden und um ihre Ängste herumgehen zu wollen. Sehr viel erquickender als er es sich selbst vorgestellt hatte.

Sie fürchteten so sehr. Sie fürchteten ihn, und sie fürchteten sich selbst.

Was für ein erbärmlicher Haufen!

Er sehnte sich danach, sie alle auzulöschen. Oh, wie gern wollte er von ihrem Schrecken kosten! Ihre Angst genießen!

Doch noch nicht, bremste er sich selbst. Noch brauchte er sie. Diese hilflosen, angsterschütterten Menschen. Noch war der richtige Zeitpunkt nicht gekommen.

Und so lauschte er weiter ...

* * *

Als John,Teyla noch immer im Schlepptau, den Raum betrat, an einer Wand noch immer der Smiley prangte, während an der anderen die Aszensionsmaschine scheinbar unschuldig auf ihr nächstes Opfer wartete, fand er Jane vor, der von Lorne (gut, daß der mittlerweile von Jennifer Keller wieder für gesund befunden worden war) zurückgehalten wurde, während Rodney in eine Tirade über die Gefahren dieser Maschine vertieft und Zelenka offensichtlich bereits in die praktische Anwendung der Gefahrvermeidung übergegangen war.

„Was ist hier los?" verlangte John zu wissen.

Lorne seufzte sichtlich erleichtert, während Rodney die Arme vor der Brust kreuzte und zu ihrem neuen Anhängsel hinübernickte. „Dieser Wahnsinnige will die Maschine benutzen", erklärte er. „Dabei wissen wir ja hoffentlich alle noch, was das letzte Mal beinahe passiert wäre."

John verkniff sich die passende Antwort, bedachte Rodney nur mit einem langen Blick. Statt dessen wandte er sich Jane zu, der seine Versuche, sich an Lorne vorbeizudrängen, zumindest eingestellt hatte.

„Mr. Jane?"

Der ehemalige Mentalist drehte sich langsam herum.

John war überrascht, als er den kalt brennenden Haß in den grünen Augen seines Gegenübers leuchten sah. Das war ganz eindeutig wieder eine neue Facette an Patrick Jane, die er nun kennenlernte. Ob er das auch wollte war dagegen eine andere Frage ...

„Sie sollten sich um Ihre Tochter kümmern, Colonel." Janes Stimme war purer Haß. „Lassen Sie mich tun, was ich tun muß!"

„Und das wäre? Sich auch noch das Gehirn braten lassen?" John ließ sich von diesem Haß nicht abschrecken. Er kannte ihn selbst gut genug, vielleicht sogar besser als Jane ihn (hoffentlich) jemals kennenlernen würde. „Ich dachte eigentlich, die Schilderungen seien plastisch genug gewesen. Selbst für jemanden wie Sie." Um die Spitze erst richtig treffen zu lassen hob John während seiner letzten Worte einen Mundwinkel.

Und, wie auf ein geheimes Kommando, trat Jane näher und funkelte ihn an. „Ich tue, was getan werden muß!" antwortete er.

So schlimm also. John staunte, daß der ehemalige Mentalist bei dieser Menge Wut im Bauch noch kein Magengeschwür hatte.

„Patrick, seien Sie versichert, es wird alles getan, um den Mörder zu finden", ließ Teyla sich vernehmen.

John hob einen Finger und die Athosianerin verstand.

Besser, Jane ließ seinen Frust an ihm ab als an einem der anderen. John konnte damit leben, er hatte gelernt, mit vielem leben zu müssen. Und er war sich ziemlich sicher, Jane würde bald ziemlich verletzend sein.

„Wir wissen nicht einmal, ob Red John tatsächlich die Maschine benutzt hat", wandte John so ruhig wie möglich ein. „Daß sie aktiviert wurde, bedeutet für sich gesehen nicht viel."

Janes Augen würden Blitze sprühen wenn er irgendeine Art von höherem Wesen wäre, davon war er überzeugt.

„Das ist nicht ganz korrekt. Sie hat definitiv ihre Arbeit verrichtet", wandte Rodney ein und erntete den nächsten Blick von John, damit er sofort still war.

„Da hören Sie es!" Jane starrte ihn immer noch an. „Ich kann verstehen, daß Sie im Moment andere Sorgen haben, Colonel. Aber ich werde Red John weiter jagen. Und wenn ich ihm dafür durch diese Höllenmaschine folgen muß, dann ..."

„Wenn Red John in dieser Maschine gewesen ist, wird er bald nicht mehr allein unsere Sorge sein", entgegnete John sofort. „Und Sie können mir glauben, die Antiker mögen in vielen Punkten nicht die schnellsten sein, aber darin, jemanden aus ihrer Sphäre zu schmeißen, darin sind sie Weltmeister!"

„Und bis dahin?" Jane reckte den Hals, um größer zu wirken und auf eine Höhe mit ihm zu gelangen. Eine unbewußte Handlung, aber eine, die John im Stillen amüsierte. „Soweit Ihr Dr. McKay das erklärt hat, muß er ja erst einmal gegen eines ihrer Gesetze verstoßen, und es kann sein, daß sie ihn irgendwo anders abladen. Wollen Sie tatsächlich einen Serienkiller auf die Milchstraße loslassen?"

Okay, da war was dran, mußte John zugeben. Er war auch nicht gerade Ehrenmitglied im Antiker-Fanclub. Und Chaya würde hier wahrscheinlich recht wenig zu sagen haben, oder?

„Und was planen Sie dagegen?" fragte er statt einer wirklichen Antwort. „Diese Maschine ist extrem gefährlich! Wenn Rodney schon so gesprächig war, dann wird er auch sicher nicht ausgelassen haben, daß er seinerzeit fast gestorben wäre."

„Äh, ich wäre in der Lage gewesen aufzusteigen", korrigierte Rodney sofort. „Erinnern Sie sich an Elizabeths Worte!"

Der nächste wenig liebevolle Blick traf den Wissenschaftler. Rodney und sein Ego ... Vielleicht sollte er ihn und Jane in einen Raum sperren und sehen, wessen Arroganz schließlich siegen würde. Wobei ihm der vage Verdacht kam, daß die beiden sich vielleicht auch noch gegen ihn verbünden könnten.

„Sie wären fast gestorben. Könnten wir uns darauf einigen?"

Rodney streckte stolz seine Nase in die Luft, schloß aber den Mund wieder nach einem Blick mit der Aufschrift: Letzte Warnung!

„Es ist mir gleich, ob ich es überlebe", entgegnete Jane, Egozentriker Nr. 2 im Raum. „Ich werde Red John folgen und mich an ihm rächen! Und niemand wird mich aufhalten!"

John stutzte. Sollte er sich geirrt haben bei seiner Einschätzung? Das konnte er kaum glauben.

„Sie wollen tatsächlich sterben?" fragte er.

„Welchen Sinn hätte das Leben, wenn Red John entkommt und weiter mordet?"

Okay, allmählich wurde John klar, warum er gerade an seinen „Lieblings-Genii" gedacht hatte. Und, wenn die Sache vor ein paar Monaten nicht passiert wäre, vielleicht hätte er Jane sogar bedingt zugestimmt. Allerdings hatte ein erneutes Treffen mit Kolya, oder besser seiner Erinnerung an ihn, für John einiges geklärt, vor allem seine Gefühle.

„Sie reden davon, ihn zu töten." Seine Stimme wurde bei diesen Worten unwillkürlich kühler. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, wie Radek Zelenka, der gerade beschäftigt gewesen war mit einem Datentableau, plötzlich stutzte und irritiert hochsah zu ihnen beiden.

Jane nickte. „Und ich werde ihn langsam töten, das schwöre ich Ihnen. Geben Sie mir diese Chance, Colonel ... John!"

Sein Gesicht erstarrte zu einer Maske. „Nein!"

Janes Augen weiteten sich. „Was?"

John schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich sagte nein. Ich werde weder zulassen, daß Sie sich umbringen, noch denke ich, Sie sind fähig, einen anderen Menschen zu töten."

„Ich werde meine Rache haben!"

„Wenn Sie nicht endlich wieder runterkommen, Mr. Jane, dann lasse ich Sie in Ihr Quartier sperren - unter schärfster Bewachung!"

Radek hob eine Hand. „Wußten Sie beide eigentlich, daß Sie sich verteufelt ähnlich anhören? Vor allem, wenn Sie wütend sind", merkte er an.

„Stimmt, war mir auch schon aufgefallen. Nur dieser leichte Akzent", stimmte Rodney zu.

John fühlte sich plötzlich, als würden die beiden Wissenschaftler sich über ihn lustig machen. Himmel, er war eine Autoritätsperson hier, kein Pausenclown!

Jane starrte ihn weiter an, wenn auch ein Gutteil des Haßes aus seinem Blick verschwunden war und Verwirrung Platz gemacht hatte.

„Haben Sie die Maschine deaktiviert?" wandte John sich an Radek.

Der sah ihn einen Moment lang groß an, dann beugte er sich sehr geschäftig über sein Tableau.

„Wir arbeiten unter Hochdruck. Sie wissen doch, daß wir die besten sind", antwortete Rodney.

„Ich kann mich vor allen Dingen noch daran erinnern, daß Sie zwei Jahre für eine Reparatur brauchten. Und jetzt wieder an die Arbeit!"

Wie auch immer, aber Zelenka hatte die Lage gerade besser entschärft als er. Die Spannung war so gut wie verflogen, wenn der Ernst auch immer noch fühlbar war.

John wandte sich an Lorne: „Major, bringen Sie unseren Gast zu seinem Quartier oder, wahlweise, zur Krankenstation. Je nachdem, wohin er möchte."

Sein Stellvertreter nickte, und kurioserweise ließ Jane sich jetzt plötzlich widerstandslos aus dem Raum führen. Dennoch hatte John das ungute Gefühl, daß das noch nicht die letzte derartige Szene gewesen war ...


	11. Der Eindringling

Eigentlich war es recht einfach, Sheppards Quartier zu finden, mußte Patrick zugeben, als er in den letzten Gang einbog, der eben zur Unterkunft des militärischen Leiters führte.

Wie würde jemand wie der Colonel wohl wohnen? Diese Frage war denn auch ungleich interessanter. Lebte Sheppard militärisch-spartanisch? Oder hatte er sich, seit er hier stationiert war, gemütlich gemacht und pfiff auf die Regeln dabei? Und hatte er die kleine Jordan bei sich gehabt, bevor sie krank wurde? Wenn ja, waren ihre Sachen noch bei ihm? Konnte er deren Anblick ertragen, wenn er doch offensichtlich nicht einmal wußte, ob sie überleben würde?

Patrick, der sonst in Menschen las wie andere in Büchern, scheiterte ausgerechnet an jemandem wie John Sheppard, auch wenn er das nicht laut zugeben würde. Er hatte noch nie jemanden getroffen, der scheinbar zwei vollkommen unterschiedliche Leben lebte, wenn zwei überhaupt ausreichte. Noch nie war ihm jemand wie Sheppard begegnet, einerseits dermaßen angefüllt mit Emotionen, ein sprudelnder Quell für seine Umwelt. Gleichzeitig aber auch verschlossen wie eine Auster, tunlichst darauf bedacht, daß ihm ja niemand zu nahe kam.

Wie es wohl um die Lebensgefährtin Sheppards stand? Was hatte sie so besonderes, daß sie seine Schale offensichtlich geknackt hatte?

Patrick würde es herausfinden, denn er war nicht gewillt auf seine Rache zu verzichten. Irgendwie würde er hinter die Fassade Sheppards gelangen, und dann ...

„Colonel?" hörte er die Stimme dieser blonden Ärztin, kurz bevor er um die letzte Kurve bog. Patrick blieb stehen und lauschte.

„Ist wieder etwas mit Jordan, Doc?" hörte er Sheppard besorgt fragen.

Ja, dieser Mann liebte sein Kind, das hatte Patrick gleich gespürt. Er liebte seine kleine Tochter, so wie er, Patrick Jane, die seine geliebt hatte. Mit einer Liebe, wie sie nur stolze Väter empfinden konnten, die ihnen zu eigen war. Vielleicht von der Evolution irgendwann so eingerichtet, um das Fortbestehen besser sichern zu können ...

„Nein, sie schläft jetzt. Das Fieber ist sogar etwas heruntergegangen", antwortete die Frauenstimme.

Gott sei Dank würde die Kleine also überleben! Patrick seufzte tonlos vor Erleichterung.

„Aber ... ?" fragte der Colonel. „Deswegen hätten Sie mich nicht aufsuchen müssen. Was ist los?"

Da allerdings mußte Patrick Sheppard recht geben. Wozu kam die Ärztin her, wenn sie nicht irgendetwas drückte? Sheppards „Aber" hing geradezu in der Luft.

„Teyla hat mir erzählt, was der Wraith gesagt hat", fuhr die Ärztin fort. Keller, genau, so hieß sie. „Und Carson hat mir da etwas in Bezug auf das Auftauchen des Majors gesagt. Sie habe Probleme mit dem künstlichen Gen gehabt."

Patrick runzelte die Stirn.

Ging dieses Scifi-Spielchen jetzt etwa schon wieder los? Eigentlich sollte man doch denken, daß die Bewohner dieses Ortes zumindest nach Dienstschluß wieder normal wurden. Aber statt dessen ...

„Vashtu konnte Rodneys Gedanken lesen", antwortete Sheppard. Er war irritiert, das hörte man ihm auch an. „Aber nach der Angleichung der Impfung war das Problem ... Sie wollen mir doch jetzt wohl nicht sagen, daß Jordan auf die Geimpften reagiert wie damals Vashtu, oder? Das ist Unsinn! Sowohl hier wie auch in Vineta sind alle Möglichkeiten durchgespielt worden. Die veränderte Therapie ist für Telepathen verträglich."

Patrick dachte nach. Gut, ganz von der Hand konnte er das mit der Telepathie nicht mehr, auch wenn es ihm verflucht schwer fiel, es zu akzeptieren. Er konnte nur hoffen, daß er das Debakel mit dieser Todd-Kreatur irgendwann vergessen würde ...

„Es geht um das, was der Wraith behauptet hat", erklärte Keller. „Daß wir die Antwort eigentlich besäßen, sie aber nicht wahrnehmen."

Patrick stutzte. Worauf wollte diese Frau hinaus? Wieso ... ?

„Nein!" Sheppard klang wie vorhin unten in diesem Raum mit der Maschine. „Suchen Sie sich eine andere Erklärung, Doc. Aber meine Tochter steht Ihnen nicht für irgendwelche Experimente zur Verfügung."

„Ich rede von der Möglichkeit, Colonel. Wenn Jordan tatsächlich das geistige Potenzial ihrer Mutter geerbt hat, dann ..."

„Ich sagte nein! Haben Sie mit Todd nicht schon genug angestellt? Jordan steht Ihnen nicht zur Verfügung, Doc! Suchen Sie sich einen anderen Freiwilligen!"

Jordan sollte helfen, Red John zu fassen? Aber ... wie?

„Wenn Jordan auf die schnell steigende Gehirnaktivität des Killers so reagiert wie ihre Mutter auf das künstliche Gen ..." gab Keller ihm die Antwort, ohne es zu wissen.

Patricks Augen weiteten sich, als er begann zu begreifen.

„Wenn Sie so erpicht auf weitere Versuche sind, Doc, wie wär's, wenn Sie die mit Rodney unternehmen? Ich bin sicher, er wird Ihnen nichts abschlagen." Sheppards Stimme hatte gefühlte Arktis-Temperatur angenommen. „Aber Sie werden Ihre Finger von meiner Tochter lassen, Dr. Keller! Jordan ist keine Laborratte! Und da Sie ja schon dafür gesorgt haben, daß Carson hier ist, wird er sich von jetzt an um meine Tochter kümmern."

„Colonel, begreifen Sie doch!"

„Da gibt es nichts zu begreifen! Wenn Sie so gern mit ermitteln wollen, suchen Sie sich ein anderes Versuchskaninchen!"

Todd hatte gesagt, sie würden die Antwort bereits kennen, und die kleine Jordan war zu genau dem Zeitpunkt krank geworden, als die Morde hier passierten ...

Patrick konnte nicht glauben, daß es tatsächlich so einfach sein sollte. Aber ... was, wenn die Menschen hier doch nicht ganz so verrückt waren wie er angenommen hatte? Was wenn es tatsächlich einige wenige gab, die tatsächlich in die Köpfe anderer eindringen konnten? Das Militär jedenfalls hatte lange genug zu diesem Thema geforscht. Und hatte er nicht selbst erlebt, wie es sich anfühlte, war da plötzlich jemand anderes in seinem Kopf? War es vielleicht möglich, Red John mit Hilfe der kleinen Jordan zur Strecke zu bringen?

War er, Patrick Jane, fähig, ein Kind zu entführen, um endlich seiner Rache näherzukommen? Konnte er, der ehemalige liebende Vater, das einem anderen Vater antun?

„Bitte, John, denken Sie doch einmal nach!" flehte Keller.

„Habe ich, ändert aber nichts an meiner Meinung. Das Nein ist endgültig, Dr. Keller! Sie können mit viel herumexperimentieren, aber kommen Sie meiner Tochter auch nur einen Schritt zu nahe ..."

Patrick konnte Sheppard bei diesen Worten fast vor sich sehen. Und wieder war sie da, diese eigenartige Empathie zwischen ihnen beiden. Dieses Schicksal, von dem er immer noch glaubte, es verbände sie, wenn er auch nicht wußte wie.

„Zwingen Sie mich nicht, Woolsey hinzuzuziehen. Was haben wir denn zu verlieren? Sie laufen mit Jordan durch die Stadt. Wenn alles klappt wie ich denke, wird sie, kommt sie in die Nähe des Mörders, zu weinen beginnen."

Das klang nach einem guten Plan, fand Patrick. Ein einfacher, durchführbarer Plan. Also genau das, was er brauchte, um endlich seine Erfüllung zu finden.

„Dann gehen Sie zu Woolsey, Jennifer. Denn mein Okay werden Sie in dieser Sache sicher nicht erhalten! Ich riskiere nicht das Leben meiner Tochter!"

„Oh, Sie nicht, Colonel", murmelte Patrick und drehte sich um. „Das wird auch nicht nötig sein, glauben Sie mir. Ich regle das schon." Kalter Haß leuchtete in Patricks Augen, als er sich umdrehte. Den Weg zur Krankenstation würde er schon finden ...

* * *

Im ersten Moment wußte sie nicht, was sie geweckt hatte. Sie spürte nur, etwas war anders, gefährlich anders, als sonst.

Teyla blieb reglos in ihrem Bett liegen und lauschte. Lauschte sowohl in die Stille wie auch in sich selbst hinein, sandte ihre durch zahlreiche Kämpfe gestärkten Sinne aus.

Etwas war da. Irgendetwas, was ...

Torren gab einen Laut von sich. Etwas, angesiedelt irgendwo zwischen Gähnen und dem Erwachensräckeln. Und nach diesem Laut ...

Teyla schnellte wie eine Raubkatze auf dem Sprung hoch, als sie deutlich einen Schritt hörte. Sie wirbelte herum, bereit ihr Kind mit ihrem Leben zu verteidigen, wenn es sein mußte.

Und da sah sie ihn. Nicht mehr als eine Scheme gegen die Dunkelheit ihres Quartiers. Ein männlicher Schatten, der in der Bewegung verharrte. Die Klinge des Messers glitzerte im wenigen Licht der heruntergedimmten indirekten Beleuchtung.

Teyla glaubte, daß sich für einen Moment ihre Blicke begegneten, und dieser Moment ließ sie erschaudern. Ihr Mutterinstinkt siegte, auch wenn der Schatten sich nicht über Torrens Bett, sondern über das ihre gebeugt hatte.

Durch ihren Reflex war sie allerdings auch außerhalb der Reichweite ihres Funkgerätes. Allerdings nicht außerhalb der Tür.

Teyla zögerte nicht länger, mit beiden Händen griff sie beherzt zu, achtete nicht darauf, daß Torren, kaum daß sie ihn aus seiner Wiege gerissen hatte, zu weinen begann. Und dann hetzte sie los, aus dem Raum mit dem finsteren Schatten hinaus auf den Gang und damit ins Leben der Stadt der Vorfahren.


	12. Die Entführung

„Teyla!" John stoppte haarscharf vor der auf einer Bank sitzenden Athosianerin und beugte sich über sie. „Alles in Ordnung? Wie geht's Torren? Was ist passiert?"

Teyla blickte zu ihm auf. Noch war da ein leichter Schrecken in ihren Augen lesbar, doch ihr Blick drückte Dankbarkeit aus.

Nachdem er den Notruf gehört hatte, hatte John kein Halten mehr gefunden. Erst die vier Leichen, dann ein bekannter Serienkiller in der Stadt, dem einige Tage später sein persönlicher Bluthund folgte, und schließlich dann Jordans rätselhafte Krankheit und jetzt eine Teyla, die ihr Quartier fluchtartig verließ. Allmählich ging eine ganze Menge nicht mehr mit rechten Dingen zu in dieser, seiner Stadt. Und John wünschte sich nichts mehr, als zu seinem gewohnten Alltag ín der Pegasus-Galaxie zurückzukehren und nicht hier festzusitzen und darauf warten zu müssen, was als nächstes schief gehen würde.

„Es geht mir gut", antwortete Teyla endlich.

John tastete sie mit den Augen oberflächlich nach Wunden ab, konnte aber tatsächlich nichts finden. Einmal abgesehen davon, daß Teyla sich in eine Decke gewickelt hatte und er ohnehin nicht allzuviel ihres wahrscheinlich sehr leicht bekleideten Körpers erkennen konnte. Allerdings färbte sich nirgends der rauhe, graue Wollstoff, es gab auf der sichtbaren bloßen Haut auch keine Hämatome. Teyla schien unverletzt.

„Wo ist Torren?" John richtete sich auf, nachdem ihm klar geworden war, daß der Junge nicht in den Armen seiner Mutter ruhte.

„Torren wird gerade untersucht", beruhigte Teyla ihn und griff nach seinem Handgelenk. „Auch ihm ist nichts passiert. Es ist wirklich alles in Ordnung."

„Wenn alles in Ordnung wäre, wären wir wohl kaum hier, oder?" John hockte sich neben Teyla, suchte wieder den Augenkontakt zu ihr. „Sie haben einen Überfall gemeldet. Was genau ist passiert?"

Kurz flackerte da die alt bekannte Angst in Teylas Augen, dann hatte sie sich wieder im Griff. „Er war es. Ich konnte das Messer sehen. Es muß dieser Mörder gewesen sein."

John runzelte die Stirn. „Red John?" fragte er.

Teyla nickte. „Er beugte sich über mich, als ich aufwachte."

Mit diesem Szenario hatte John zugegeben gleich zwei Probleme. Zunächst einmal kannte er Teylas wiederkehrende Alpträume, in denen Wraith sich bei ihr einschlichen und sich an ihr nährten. Zum anderen gab es da allerdings die wesentlich schwerer wiegende Tatsache, daß es noch einen Notruf gegeben hatte, und zwar in etwa zeitgleich mit dem Teylas. Lorne kümmerte sich darum auf Johns Geheiß. Und der Major hatte bereits einen weiteren Leichenfund gemeldet. Da also selbst ein Red John nicht an zwei Orten zugleich sein konnte ...

„Es geht ihm gut." Ein Schatten fiel auf sein Gesicht, als eine weitere Gestalt sich zu ihnen gesellte und Teyla ihren Sohn zurückgab. „Sie sind offensichtlich beide mit dem Schrecken davongekommen."

„Carson?" John richtete sich wieder auf und sah den Schotten verwirrt an. „Was tun Sie denn hier?"

Der Arzt lächelte höflich. „Ich kümmere mich um einen Notruf. Doch wohl ähnlich wie Sie", antwortete er.

John runzelte die Stirn. Hatte er da gerade eine Spitze in seine Richtung wahrgenommen?

„Was ist mit Keller?" fragte er.

Carson begegnete seinem Blick noch immer lächelnd, wenn auch mit einer gewissen Kühle. „Jennifer kann sich nicht zweiteilen. Sie befindet sich an dem anderen Einsatzort. Ich helfe nur."

„Das hätte auch ein anderer tun können", entgegnete John kühler als gewollt. „Sie wurden aus einem anderen Grund zurückgeholt. Jennifer Keller hat ihren eigenen Stab."

„Und ich war vor Ort und kann im Moment ohnehin nichts anderes mehr tun", entgegnete Carson. „Jordan schläft, und wir sollten sie schlafen lassen, damit sie neue Kraft schöpfen kann."

„Trotzdem sollten Sie sich hier nicht auch noch einmischen", wandte John ein. „Sie haben Keller schon auf genug dumme Ideen gebracht!"

„John!" entfuhr es Teyla entrüstet. Mit einem Ruck erhob sie sich und starrte ihn durchdringend an. „Hier sterben Menschen! Was auch immer Jennifer Ihrer Meinung nach für dumme Ideen hat ..." Die Augen der Athosianerin wurden groß. „Sie glauben mir nicht!"

John wurde diese Szene plötzlich peinlich. Himmel, alles was er gewollt hatte war nachsehen, wie es Teyla und Torren ging. Und jetzt ...

„Selbst ein Red John kann nicht an zwei Orten zugleich sein", verteidigte er sich, wenn er auch wußte, wie lahm dieses Argument war. Zudem war da noch etwas. Etwas, was er vergessen hatte, was ihm entfallen war.

Teyla starrte ihn mit einer Mischung aus Wut und Enttäuschung an.

John hob beschwichtigend die Hand. „Ich möchte Ihnen ja wirklich gern glauben, aber ... Ich weiß auch von Ihren Alpträumen, Teyla. Und, einmal ehrlich, würden Sie nicht auch sagen, daß die Szenarien sich verblüffend ähneln?"

„Ich weiß, daß ich nicht geträumt habe." Teylas Gesicht war ernst geworden, die Temperatur ihrer Stimme lag knapp über Null.

„Aber es ist nicht von der Hand zu weisen, daß es einen zweiten Notruf gab, und zwar zeitgleich mit dem Ihren", fuhr John fort.

„Und was soll das beweisen?" fragte Carson verwirrt.

John sandte dem Arzt einen Blick, doch der schottete sich ab

„Vielleicht wurde dieser zweite Notruf zeitverzögert abgesetzt", schlug Teyla vor. „Aber ich weiß, was ich gesehen habe. Das war kein Traum, erst recht kein Alptraum. Ich konnte ihn spüren, hörte ihn atmen."

„Vielleicht hat dieser Mörder einen Helfer innerhalb der Stadt", schlug Carson vor.

Das war es. Das war ihm entfallen.

Red John benutzte häufig andere, die ihm bei seinen Morden halfen.

Aber ... war das möglich? War es nicht wahrscheinlicher, daß Teyla sich geirrt und einfach nur einen Alptraum gehabt hatte?

Jedenfalls war das die bequemere Vorstellung, mußte John sich selbst eingestehen. Die sehr viel bequemere Vorstellung ...

„Rodney?" Er wandte sich ab und aktivierte sein Funkgerät. „Wir treffen uns in einer halben Stunde im Konferenzraum. Und bringen Sie Ronon mit."

* * *

Patrick setzte sein strahlendstes Sonnenscheinlächeln auf, als er die Krankenstation betrat und direkt zu dem, zu einem Quarantäneraum umfunktionierten OP hinübermarschierte. Dabei gab er sich so lässig wie möglich. So, als sei es vollkommen selbstverständlich, daß er hier war und tat, was er gleich tun würde.

Er hatte gewartet, bis die beiden ihm bekannten Ärzte, Keller und dieser Schotte Carson, zeitgleich die Krankenstation mit einigen Pflegern im Eilschritt verließen. Offensichtlich hatte es wohl irgendwo einen Unfall gegeben.

Patrick war zwar neugierig geworden, aber letztendlich kam es ihm auf die lohnendere Beute an. Selbst wenn Red John in die Notfälle verwickelt sein sollte, so war das noch lange kein Beweis, es sei denn, er wäre selbst mit geschnappt worden. Und davon hätte Patrick erfahren, soviel war klar. Er hätte es geradezu gerochen, wenn seine Nemesis zur Abwechslung ihr eigenes Blut vergossen hätte.

Also hatte Patrick sich bezähmt und war stur seinen Weg weiter gegangen. Und, das war klar, er würde sich auch jetzt nicht aufhalten lassen. So schwer es ihm fiel, aber er würde Jordan mitnehmen, wenn die ihm wirklich den direkten Weg zu Red John zeigen konnte.

Und so blendete er sein Lächeln sogar noch weiter auf, als ihm die unvermeidliche Krankenschwester in den Weg stellte.

„Wer sind Sie?" verlangte sie, eine Asiatin, zu wissen.

Patrick blieb vor ihr stehen. „Der Colonel schickt mich. Er möchte nicht, daß seine Tochter allein ist", erklärte er.

Die mandelförmigen Augen der Schwester verengten sich etwas. „Und wer sind Sie?" wiederholte sie.

Und sofort setzte Patrick eine neue Maske auf. „Ach herrje, habe ich mich noch nicht vorgestellt?" Er griff nach ihrer Hand. „Ich bin Patrick Jane."

Ihr Puls war kräftig, ihr Händedruck fest. Und als er ...

Patrick kam nicht dazu, den richtigen Punkt an ihrer Hand zu berühren, da entzog sie sie ihm wieder.

„Schön, Mr. Jane", sagte sie. „Sie behaupten, Colonel Sheppard habe Sie geschickt? Warum?"

„Er hat zu tun", schoß Patrick schulterzuckend ins Leere. Theatralisch seufzend beugte er sich etwas vor. „Hören Sie, ich weiß, daß die Quarantäne aufgehoben wurde. Die Kleine sollte nicht allein sein. Schon gar nicht im Moment. Falls Sie es nicht wußten, ein Killer treibt sich in der Stadt herum."

„Und wer sagt mir, daß nicht Sie der Killer sind?"

Eine logische und berechtigte Frage, mußte Patrick ihr zugestehen. Noch dazu, da sie offensichtlich hinter seinen kleinen Trick gekommen war. Zumindest hatte sich das Entwinden ihrer Hand für ihn angefühlt, als würde sie ahnen, was er vorhatte.

„Dann wären Sie wohl nicht mehr am Leben, oder?" hielt er in seinem charmantesten Tonfall dagegen und strahlte wieder wie der junge Morgen.

„Ich kann Sie nicht zu Jordan Uruhk lassen. Ich habe Anweisungen."

Verdammt, sollte Sheppard doch geahnt haben, das er das Gespräch zwischen ihm und Keller belauscht hatte? Hatte er Anweisung gegeben, ihn solange aufzuhalten, bis er sich persönlich um ihn kümmern konnte.

Patrick machte sich keine Illusionen. Wenn Sheppard ihm auf die Schliche gekommen war und ihn stellte, nach Möglichkeit mit Jordan in seinen Armen, würde er sehr wahrscheinlich aus der Stadt fliegen. Dann würden ihm all seine einflußreichen Freunde nicht mehr helfen können.

Ob dieser Ort nun wirklich aus dem Weltraum kam oder ob hier alle wahnsinnig geworden waren, dieses Atlantis stand unter so hoher Geheimhaltungsstufe, daß er nirgends auf der Erde noch würde sicher sein, würde er auch nur ein Wort darüber verlieren. Patrick war das klar, ebenso wie ihm klar war, daß sein Weltbild immer mehr in Stücke ging, desto länger er sich hier aufhielt. StarWars war plötzlich keine reine Fiktion mehr, und das nagte an ihm.

„Warum nicht?" fragte er unschuldig.

Die Krankenschwester starrte ihn an als sei ihm plötzlich ein zweiter Kopf gewachsen. „Weil Dr. Beckett die Anweisung gegeben hat, die Kleine schlafen zu lassen. Sie ist schon sehr schwach. Der Schlaf gibt ihr Kraft."

Ein Grund mehr schnell zu handeln. Sollte Klein-Jordan tatsächlich als eine Art Detektor fungieren können, würde sie das wohl nicht mehr lange durchhalten. Und wie kurzsichtig von Sheppard, daß der nicht sah, daß er gerade seine Tochter in Gefahr brachte.

„Ich will sie ja auch nicht wecken, sondern soll bei ihr bleiben, damit sie nicht allein ist", entgegnete Patrick.

Die Schwester schüttelte den Kopf. „Tut mir leid, aber ..."

Patrick unterbrach sie mit einer Geste. „Warum fragen Sie nicht bei Dr. Beckett nach, ob ich zu ihr darf. Und ich werde einfach hier warten", schlug er vor in der Hoffnung, die Schwester werde ihn zumindest kurzfristig hier lassen.

Die betrachtete ihn skeptisch. „Dr. Beckett wurde zu einem Notfall gerufen", sagte sie zögernd.

Patrick hob wieder die Schultern. „Dann funken Sie ihn doch an."

Plötzlich schien sie unsicher zu werden. Ein heikler Punkt, denn trug er jetzt zu dick auf würde er verlieren. War er dagegen nicht überzeugend genug, dann ...

„Warten Sie hier." Mit schnellen Schritten ging sie an ihm vorbei zur Eingangstür.

Patrick gestattete sich ein kurzes Aufatmen, dann marschierte er zum umgewandelten OP hinüber und öffnete die Tür.

Er mußte jetzt schnell sein und konnte nur hoffen, daß diese Krankenstation einen Hinterausgang besaß. Aber er hatte endlich das Kind.

Patrick hob das kleine Mädchen aus seinem Bett und gurrte leise, nachdem das Kind ein paar verschlafene Laute von sich barg. Er wiegte Jordan einige Male, bis er sicher war, daß sie wieder schlief, dann verließ er so zielstrebig, wie er gekommen war, den OP wieder ...


	13. Der fremdartige Schrei

„Das ist ein Witz, oder? John!" Rodney McKay starrte ihn groß an. „Das ist NICHT Ihr Ernst!"

Doch leider war es sein Ernst, sein voller sogar. Und es war die einzig logische Erklärung für die beiden Notrufe: Red John war nicht allein in Atlantis. Wie hätte er sich auch so lange versteckt halten können allein und auf sich gestellt? Nein, er hatte einen Helfer. Irgendeinen derjenigen, die die Stadt jetzt entweder bewachten oder bewohnten – oder beides – hatte dieser Irre umgedreht und dazu gebracht, mit ihm gemeinsame Sache zu machen.

„Leider ist es mein Ernst. Und wir müssen jetzt handeln. So schnell wie irgend möglich. Haben wir den Helfer entlarvt, werden wir sicher auch Red John das Handwerk legen."

Richard Woolsey, verschlafen und mit dunklen Ringen unter den Augen, schien selbst die Möglichkeit einer baldigen Aufklärung nicht mehr wirklich zu neuem Leben erblühen zu lassen. Eher wirkte er gerade ziemlich verstört.

„Woher wollen Sie das wissen, John?" fragte er jetzt und gähnte. „Vielleicht hatte Teyla wirklich nur einen Alptraum. Wäre nicht der erste, seit dieser Irrsinn begonnen hat."

„Weil Teyla die Wahrheit sagt. Keine Ahnung, was Red John von ihr wollte, aber ich weiß, daß er bei ihr war."

„Kann sie ihn beschreiben?" Rodney schnippte mit dem Finger. „Lorne kann doch ganz gut malen. Wenn Teyla Red John beschreiben kann, dann kann er vielleicht ein Phantombild von ihm erstellen."

Gar keine schlechte Idee, ging es John auf. Daran hätte er eher denken sollen. Allerdings … Lorne tat was? Wieso wußte er nichts davon?

„Lorne malt?" kam es ungläubig von Woolsey.

Rodney sah ratlos zwischen ihnen beiden hin und her. „Ja, wußten Sie das denn nicht?"

Ronon bleckte die Zähne in einem breiten Grinsen. „Nicht jeder kennt die weiche Seite des Majors", bestätigte der Satedaner.

John fiel am Rande auf, daß sein persönlicher Holzwurm in ihrer illustren Runde fehlte: Jane war nicht hier. Aber vielleicht hatte es dem endlich gereicht, von Babysitter an Babysitter gereicht zu werden und er hatte sie verlassen. Eine Sorge weniger für John, auch wenn er eher davon ausging, Jane irgendwo mit einer Lupe in der Hand nach Fußspuren suchend vorzufinden als ihn endlich los zu sein.

„Na schön, sobald Lorne seine Schicht beendet hat soll er sich bei Teyla melden, auch wenn ich wenig Hoffnung habe", entschied John nun endlich. Eine kleine Hoffnung war allemal besser als gar keine. „Vielleicht kommt etwas dabei heraus. Wir anderen sollten uns darauf konzentrieren, Red Johns Helfer zu finden. Kommen wir an den heran, haben wir wahrscheinlich auch seinen Herrn und Meister bald."

Frommer Wunsch, zugegeben.

Ronon lehnte sich auf seinem Stuhl zurück und kreuzte die Arme vor der Brust. „Jedes Quartier durchsuchen?"

John verzog unwillig das Gesicht.

Nein, das hatte er sich irgendwie anders, weniger zeitraubend, vorgestellt. Wenn sie wirklich jedes Quartier nach verräterischen Spuren durchsuchen mußten, wären sie mehrere Wochen lang beschäftigt – mehr Zeit, als ihnen wahrscheinlich zur Verfügung stand. Nein, es mußte einen schnelleren, effektiveren Weg geben denjenigen zu entlarven, der hier im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes über Leichen ging.

„Ich sags ja nicht gern, aber ich habe morgen einen Termin im SGC", warf Woolsey ein. „Das IOA erwartet einen Bericht von mir. Nach Möglichkeit einen positiven. Es wäre nicht schlecht wenn ..."

Die Türen öffneten sich.

John drehte sich um und sah einen sichtlich nervösen Carson Beckett den Konferenzraum betreten. Und sofort war da wieder die Angst um sein Kind.

„Was ist los?"

Es war gleich, ob das IOA meinte, sich auch noch in diese Sache einmischen zu müssen. Ja, selbst ein Red John war ihm egal – wenn es nur Jordan gut ging!

Carson mied seine Augen, als er vor ihn trat, und kniff die Lippen aufeinander, ehe er endlich in den Raum hineinsprach. Nein, nicht John direkt, seine Worte waren eher an den Raum selbst gerichtet. So als ob Atlantis etwas ändern konnte an dem, was passiert war:

„Jordan ist verschwunden!"

* * *

Leise, wie eine Katze auf Samtpfoten, schlich sich etwas in seinen Geist. Leise und langsam, vorsichtig, kaum wahrnehmbar.

Wahrscheinlich hätte ein anderer Geist diesen Infiltrationsversuch gar nicht wahrgenommen. Ein anderer Geist, wie der des Marines vor seiner Zelle.

Todd erhob sich langsam von seiner Pritsche und starrte durch die Gitter hindurch in den dunklen Raum dahinter. Sein Wächter, jener einsame Erden-Soldat, war kaum mehr als eine hellere Scheme in der Finsternis des Raumes. Der einzig helle Punkt innerhalb der Metallwände war die Zelle, die die Irdischen „Brick" nannten.

Dieses Fremde, das Bewußtsein, das sich da einschleichen wollte, wisperte undeutlich in seinem Kopf.

Todd lauschte.

Der Hunger und die Schwäche marterten ihn, waren zu einem ständigen, unleugbaren Schmerz tief in seinem Körper geworden. Und er wünschte sich nichts weiter, als daß er damals eben nicht so dumm gewesen war und die Impfung ohne weiteren Kommentar genommen hatte.

Sicher, er hatte die Atlanter unter Druck gesetzt – weil er selbst unter Druck stand. Sein Volk hungerte, Wraith-Schiffe griffen sich gegenseitig an im beginnenden Wahnsinn des Hungers. Warum nicht die Chance ergreifen und zumindest versuchen, eine andere Art der Nahrungsaufnahme möglich zu machen? Immerhin gelang es jungen Königinnen vor der Geschlechtsreife auch zu essen wie es die Menschen taten.

All sein Intrigieren und seine Ränkespiele hatten letztendlich nichts gebracht. Er war allein übrig von seinem Stamm, seinem Stock, wie Sheppard es nannte. Die Macht, die er vor wenigen Monaten noch besessen hatte, war verschwunden, ebenso wie das Schiff, die Besatzung, ja, schließlich sogar das, was ihn zum Mitglied seiner Spezies gemacht hatte.

Eigentlich, wenn er es recht bedachte, eigentlich hätte er allen Grund, den Atlantern seinen eigenen Krieg zu erklären. Eigentlich … wenn Sheppard nicht wäre. Allerdings sollte er es sich beim Thema Doktor Keller möglicherweise noch einmal überlegen. Immerhin hatte sie das falsche Spiel gespielt, das ihn letztendlich in diese Lage gebracht hatte.

Der Schatten des Soldaten verschwand lautlos. Über das fast unhörbare Summen des Plasmafeldes konnte Todd ein leises Knacken hören, und seine übermenschlichen Sinne meldeten ihm, daß sein Wächter nicht mehr unter den Lebenden weilte.

Dafür tauchte ein anderer Schatten in der Finsternis auf, dort, wo sich vorher der Marine befunden hatte. Gerade außerhalb des deutlich schlechter werdenden Sehsinnes des Wraith, doch nahe genug, daß er ihn wahrnehmen konnte, mit allen Sinnen, die ihm sonst zu Gebote standen.

„Eine interessante Stadt ..." flüsterte eine ihm unbekannte Stimme in der Finsternis.

Todd trat einen Schritte näher an die Barriere heran, noch immer bemüht, seinen unvermuteten Gesprächspartner besser wahrzunehmen als seine langsam ersterbenden Sinne es ihm ermöglichten.

„Eine Stadt derer, die vor euch waren", antwortete er schließlich.

Dieses tastende Bewußtsein, daß sich mit dem seinen zu verbinden suchte, gehörte eindeutig dem Schatten, das spürte er. Neckische Versuche eines ungeschulten Geistes, nicht die machtvolle Verbindung, die Todd kannte und die ihm Heim und Geborgenheit versprochen hatte Zeit seines Lebens.

„Und ein interessanter Gefangener ..."

„Sowie ein interessanter Gast", fiel Todd ein zu erwidern.

Warum seine wenige Kraft zu früh verschwenden? Möglicherweise konnte er Sheppard doch noch erreichen, so wie er es seit dem Zeitpunkt ihrer ersten Trennung versucht hatte.

Eigenartig eigentlich. Sheppard führte mehr der sogenannten Vorfahren in sich als jeder andere Mensch, den er in seinem langen Leben kennen gelernt hatte. Eigentlich sollte er fähig sein, zumal durch das „Geschenk", das Todd ihm seinerzeit gemacht hatte, zumindest die Verbindung zwischen ihnen beiden wahrzunehmen. Doch alle Versuche seinerseits waren bisher gescheitert – und Sheppard selbst brauchte nicht wirklich zu wissen, was er ihm geschenkt hatte, wenn er doch nicht fähig war, dieses Geschenk zu gebrauchen. Besser, es blieb ungesagt zwischen ihnen.

Andererseits konnte Todd für sich den Colonel spüren, undeutlich, ja, nicht über weite Distanzen, leider, aber eine schwache Spur seines Endes dieser Verbindung war vorhanden. Und dieses schwache Fädchen hatte bisher genügt, Todd an Sheppard zu binden. Dieser mochte behaupten, man habe ihn von Seiten der Wraith immer nur hereingelegt, Todd sah das anders. Natürlich hatte er in jedem einzelnen Handel seinen eigenen Vorteil gesucht und durchgesetzt. Andererseits hätte er noch wesentlich weiter gehen können – wenn er gewollt hätte. Er hatte weder verraten noch gelogen, nur nicht immer die ganze Wahrheit gesagt. Shappard war durch die geteilte Lebenskraft zwischen ihnen beiden zu einem Teil seiner selbst geworden, zu etwas, was er sonst nur mit seinen Schwarmbrüdern teilte. Wenn Sheppard glaubte, übervorteilt worden zu sein, nun, Todd war ein Neuling im freundschaftlichen Umgang mit Menschen. Er handelte, wie er auch jedem anderen Schiff gegenüber gehandelt hätte.

Woran aber auch immer es liegen mochte, Sheppard war für Todd nicht mehr als ein schwacher Sender, wo er doch auch Empfänger hätte sein sollen. Doch irgendetwas hinderte den Menschen daran, Todds privates Netzwerk so gebrauchen zu können, wie es ihm eigentlich hätte möglich sein sollen.

Diese Gedanken betrachtete der Wraith jetzt fast wehmütig angesichts des kratzenden Fingers eines ungeübten Geistes, der in den seinen eindringen wollte. Es war mehr als schade, daß es ihm nicht gelungen war, Sheppard diese Fähigkeit zu geben, umso wehmütiger stimmte es ihn, jetzt dieses so lange ersehnte Gefühl von fremden, von menschlichen Gedanken nun von fremder Seite wahrnehmen zu müssen.

„Ich könnte dir helfen", flüsterte die Stimme in der Finsternis jenseits des Käfigs.

Todd betrachtete seine rechte Hand und ein ironisches Lächeln glitt über seine Züge.

Helfen würde ihm niemand mehr können. Er hatte jede Möglichkeit verloren, seinen Körper mit der nötigen Nahrung zu versorgen. Er verhungerte langsam, während die fremden Erbmaterialien in seinen Zellen tobten und ihm Schmerzen bereiteten.

Er hätte damals wirklich mehr Verstand haben sollen …

„Gemeinsam könnten wir großes leisten. Wirklich großes", fuhr die Stimme fort.

Was größeres konnte es noch geben als das, was er verloren hatte? Er war Herr über eine Flotte von Schiffen gewesen, hatte Macht in Hülle und Fülle besessen. Nein, größeres gab es in seiner Vorstellung nicht mehr.

Doch Todd tat sein bestes, um interessiert zu wirken. Dabei versuchte er ständig, Sheppards geistige Blockade zu durchdringen und so einen stummen Ruf um Hilfe zu senden. Er wußte, wen er vor sich hatte. Und er wußte, jetzt und hier hatten die Atlanter die beste Möglichkeit, ihren Feind von innen zu überwältigen. Jetzt, solange er eben noch nicht ganz das war, was er bald sein würde.

Aber, wie immer, war die Barriere um Sheppards Geist zu stark, all sein telepatisches Brüllen vergebliche Kraftanstrengung. Wenn nicht zufällig ein anderer Atlanter zu ihm wollte, würde er noch eine Weile allein sein mit dem Schatten.

„Sicher könnten wir das", bestätigte er.

„Was sind Sie?" fragte die Stimme.

Todd lächelte – und dann traf es ihm plötzlich mit ungeahnter Stärke, ließ ihn in die Knie brechen und sich den Schädel halten, damit dieser nicht explodierte. Und auf der anderen Seite der Barriere brüllte der Schatten seinen Schmerz heraus …

* * *

Teyla fühlte sich schuldig. Immerhin war sie es gewesen, die die anderen auf Patrick Jane aufmerksam machte – und sie war es ebenso, die Jordan auf die Krankenstation hatte bringen lassen. Wenn sie weiter geschwiegen hätte über Johns Kind, wenn sie den Origami-Schwan einfach gefaltet gelassen hätte, vielleicht wäre dann nichts von all dem passiert, was die halbe Stadt auf den Beinen sein ließ. Selbst Ronon hatte sich bereit gefunden, nach Jordan zu suchen.

Teyla war einer anderen Spur nachgegangen. Sie hatte nach Patrick Jane gesucht, da sie sich erinnert hatte, wie fasziniert dieser von dem kleinen Mädchen gewesen war. Und hatte nicht John oder Richard Woolsey erzählt, daß auch der ungeliebte Gast auf Atlantis früher einmal eine Familie besessen hatte? Eine Frau und eine Tochter?

Was mit ihnen geschehen war wußte Teyla nicht, doch sie vermutete etwas nach der Besessenheit zu schließen, mit der Jane diesem Mörder nachjagte.

Als sie am Quartier des ehemaligen Mentalisten angekommen war hatte sie feststellen müssen, daß auch Patrick Jane verschwunden war. Und seitdem nagte ein äußerst böser Verdacht an ihr. Darum hatte sie sich auf den Weg gemacht, um so schnell wie möglich John Sheppard zu finden. Möglicherweise wußte der Colonel mittlerweile mehr, und möglicherweise war Jane gerade in seiner Nähe wieder aufgetaucht. Jedenfalls hoffte Teyla das.

Noch immer saß ihr der Schreck in den Gliedern, sich plötzlich einem offensichtlichen Mörder gegenüber zu finden. Nicht daß sie nicht schlimmere Szenarien kannte, aber es war dennoch jedesmal aufs neue äußerst … ernüchternd, wenn sie sich in einer gefährlichen Situation wiederfand. Wirklich dramatische Szenen hatte sie dabei tatsächlich erst erlebt, nachdem sie sich den Atlantern angeschlossen und die Führung ihres Volkes abgegeben hatte.

Plötzlich blutete einmal mehr ihr Herz. Kanaan weit entfernt, Halling ebenso weit fort, alle, die sie kannte, mit denen sie aufgewachsen war und die sie jahrelang angeführt hatte, ihre Heimat, die verschiedenen Planeten mit ihren verschiedenen Völkern, all das fehlte ihr plötzlich. Und sie konnte nur hoffen, daß man doch noch einen Weg zurück finden würde.

Sicher, Woolsey hatte Ronon und ihr angeboten, in Pegasus zu bleiben, ehe die Stadt die Galaxien verließ, aber das war eine andere Situation gewesen. Sie hatte bleiben müssen, um ihre Freunde und Verbündete zu schützen und zu helfen, die Erde vor den Wraith zu schützen. Die Erde, die Stadt der Vorfahren, die Atlanter, das waren Dinge, die in ihren Augen geschützt werden mußten, um eine Zukunft für Pegasus, und damit auch für die Athosianer, zu sichern.

Mittlerweile aber war die Gefahr gebannt, Atlantis saß auf der Erde fest und das Sternentor war stillgelegt worden, damit, wie McKay sich ausdrückte, es nicht das Erdtor dominierte. Teyla verstand nicht wirklich etwas von dieser Technik, aber sie wußte, auf dem Herflug war fast alle Energie verbraucht worden, der Rest hatte für die Schlacht gerade noch gereicht, dann aber hatte Carson Beckett seine liebe Not gehabt, die Stadt auf der Erde zu landen. Und seitdem fühlte sie sich, mal mehr, mal weniger, gestrandet auf diesem so weit entfernten Planeten in einer fremden Galaxie.

Teyla trat aus dem Lift und eilte den Gang hinunter, die nächste Treppe hinauf, um so schnell wie möglich zum Konferenzraum zu gelangen.

Im Gegensatz zur weitverbreiteten Meinung der Atlanter und der Erdbewohner war es ihr damals nicht leicht gefallen, die Führerschaft über ihr Volk aufzugeben und hier zu bleiben. Und, wenn sie ehrlich war, sie fühlte sich noch immer allein und verloren. Sicher, Ronon war da, der zumindest ansatzweise verstehen konnte, wie es ihr ging. Andererseits war der Satedaner einfach zu stoisch, um ihr wirklich das zu geben, was sie brauchte.

Dazu kam, daß sie sich Sorgen um Kanaan machte. Trotz allem Interventierens ihrerseits und auch von Seiten Hallings war eine tiefe Kluft zwischen ihm und den anderen Athosianern gegraben worden durch Michaels Experimente und Taten. Kanaan mochte sich körperlich von dem erholt haben, was ihm widerfahren war, seelisch aber nagte es immer noch an ihm. Und die meisten anderen ihres Volkes mißtrauten ihm, der eine mehr, der andere weniger. Kanaan hatte es nicht einfach, doch er hatte die Wurzeln nicht aufgeben wollen, das Volk zurücklassen, so wie Teyla es getan hatte.

Die schwenkbaren Wände, die als Türen fungierten, standen offen, als sie endlich um die letzte Ecke bog. Und durch die Öffnungen hindurch konnte sie die hochgewachsene Gestalt in schwarzer Kleidung sehen, die sie gesucht hatte. John Sheppard war also doch hier.

Erleichtert stieß Teyla ihren Atem aus und trat beherzt vor … um im nächsten Moment vor Schmerz ächzend um ihr Gleichgewicht zu kämpfen, als es schien, als würde ihr Gehirn ihren Schädel sprengen.

„John ..." floh noch von ihren Lippen, ehe sie das Bewußtsein verlor und zur Seite kippte. Das letzte, was sie wahrnahm, war ein eigenartig bekanntes Geheul, das durch ihren Schädel dröhnte …


	14. Die Epidemie

„Teyla!"

John wollte sofort, als er die Athosianerin stürzen sah, zu ihr laufen, doch ein plötzlicher Schmerz zwischen seinen Schläfen blendete ihn für einen Moment und ließ ihn ächzend nach einem Halt suchen.

Was zum Kuckuck war denn jetzt wieder los? Wieso hatte er plötzlich Kopfschmerzen?

„Colonel?" ließ Rodneys Stimme sich vernehmen. Der Wissenschaftler schien irritiert, was John ihm auch nicht verdenken konnte.

Endlich, nach einer Lebensspanne, wie es ihm erschien, ließ der Schmerz nach, verlor sich jedoch nicht vollkommen, sondern wurde zu einem leisen, aber beständigen Pochen in seiner rechten Schläfe.

John blinzelte, als ein heller Lichtschein endlich seine Lider durchdrang und damit seine Sehfähigkeit zurückkehrte.

„Teyla!" wiederholte er und lief, noch immer mehr taumelnd als sicher, auf den Gang hinaus, wo bereits zwei Techniker aus dem Kontrollraum der Athosianerin wieder auf die Beine halfen.

„Rodney, einen Stuhl!" befahl er über die Schulter zurück und beugte sich über die kleinere Frau. „Alles in Ordnung?"

Teylas Blick war noch verschleiert und wirkte gequält, doch sie nickte. „Ich weiß nicht … es kam so plötzlich", murmelte sie noch benommen.

Johns Augen scannten ihren Körper oberflächlich, doch er konnte keine Verletzungen feststellen. Zumindest ein Lichtblick.

„Da war etwas … in meinem Kopf ..."

Rodney kam endlich mit einem Stuhl und schob ihn Teyla hin, die sich, dirigiert von ihren beiden Helfern, mit einer sichtbar erleichterten Miene darauf niederließ.

„Ist wirklich alles in Ordnung?" wiederholte John seine Frage.

Teyla rieb sich die Schläfen, lächelte dann hoch zu ihren Helfern. „Danke Chuck, Howie ..."

In diesem Moment knackte Johns Funkgerät und eine Stimme meldete:

„Colonel, Major Lorne ist bewußtlos geworden und hat sich verletzt."

* * *

Was war denn nur los?

Es war mitten in der Nacht. Das mußte Richard sich immer wieder ins Gedächtnis rufen, während er eine Notrufmeldung nach der nächsten erhielt, es mußten mittlerweile über zwanzig sein.

Zwanzig Bewohner von Atlantis, die plötzlich ohnmächtig wurden oder über Kopfschmerzen klagten. Inklusive Teyla und John Sheppard, der sich allerdings entweder einmal mehr als weitestgehend schmerzresitent erwies und sich schlichtweg weigerte, sich in ein Bett stecken zu lassen.

Einer der schlimmsten Fälle war wohl ausgerechnet Carson Beckett, der plötzlich ohne ersichtlichen Grund das Bewußtsein verloren hatte und bisher auch nicht wieder zu sich gekommen war.

Richard verstand die Welt nicht mehr.

Erst verschwand die kleine Jordan, dann Patrick Jane und jetzt fielen gleich reihenweise Mitarbeiter aus. Was geschah als nächstes? Bei seinem Glück entweder ein allgemeiner Stromausfall oder Atlantis würde plötzlich leck geschlagen und beginnen zu sinken.

Immer optimistisch bleiben!

Doch das fiel ihm, ehrlich gesagt, immer schwerer.

Der kanadische Tortechniker … Charly? … kam mit ernstem Gesicht in Richards Büro. „Letzte Meldung von Dr. Keller: dreiunzwanzig Betroffene. Es scheint jetzt allerdings zu stagnieren, Mr. Woolsey", meldete der junge Mann.

Richard nickte und ließ sich die Namensliste auf dem Klemmbrett geben. „Danke, Charles", murmelte er, während er schon in der Aufzählung der Namen versank.

„Ich heiße Chuck!" grummelte sein Gegenüber, doch Richard überhörte diese kleine Auflehnung vollständig, viel zu sehr war er mittlerweile in die Namen vertieft.

Und die hatten es wirklich in sich: Carson Beckett, Teyla Emmagan, John Sheppard, Evan Lorne, Miles Conlynn, Eva Schmitt …

Richard stutzte, während er weiter die Namen der Betroffenen durchging.

Er kannte diese Namen, und das nicht nur durch die Dienstpläne der jeweiligen Abteilungen. Nein, da war mehr.

… Himen You, Sergej Galjatoff, Mohammad Kalimm …

Da war etwas, irgendetwas. Richard konnte es nicht greifen, aber er wußte, da gab es eine Verbindung. Er kannte die Namen, er kannte sie aus dem gleichen Zusammenhang, da war er sich sicher.

… Bradley Swanson, Caitlin Masters, Miko Kusanagi …

Da war etwas. Er war sich sicher. Er war sich so verdammt sicher, nur konnte er es nicht greifen.

„Amelia?" rief er die Technikerin, die er zu seiner persönlichen Adjutantin erklärt hatte.

Die saß, wie immer, an ihrem Terminal neben dem Torcomputer, den Chip (?) bediente, und blickte jetzt auf.

„Können Sie mir die Liste der von dem Phänomen Betroffenen heraussuchen?"

Amelia und Chad (doch, er hieß ganz sicher Chad, da war Richard sich plötzlich sicher) tauschten einen Blick, dann nickte sie und machte sich an die Arbeit.

Richard ging weiter die Liste durch.

Er wußte, er hatte diese Namen, und zwar wirklich diese Namen, schon einmal in einem anderen Zusammenhang gehört. Er war sich hundertprozentig sicher. Nur wußte er nicht mehr, in welchem.

„Mr. Woolsey, ich übersende Ihnen jetzt die Akten", meldete Amelia sich.

Richard beugte sich vor, kramte blind nach seiner Lesebrille und setzte sie sich schließlich auf die Nase.

Er kannte die Namen, er kannte sie!

Dann, nachdem er Sheppards Akte geöffnet hatte, wurde ihm auch schlagartig klar, woher er diese Namen kannte. Nicht alle standen sie auf der Liste, die plötzlich aus seiner Erinnerung auftauchte. Teyla war nicht auf der Ursprungsliste. Aber ansonsten standen alle anderen darauf. Alle, ohne Ausnahme!

* * *

John war kurz davor, ohne zusätzliche Gene im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes die Wände hochzugehen, wenn man ihn nicht bald aus der Quarantänestation wieder herausließ. Abgesehen von, zugegeben, bohrenden Kopfschmerzen, die sich aber als durchaus ignorierensfähig herausgestellt hatten, ging es ihm gut. Gut genug allemal, um sich auf die Suche nach Jordan zu machen.

Wohin mochte das kleine Mädchen verschwunden sein? Und wie war sie überhaupt aus dem OP gekommen, geschweige denn aus dem Kinderbett?

John war sich ziemlich sicher, daß er den Übeltäter kannte, auch wenn er dessen Beteiligung nicht beweisen konnte. Doch sprach nicht dessen ebenso plötzliches Verschwinden Bände?

Wenn er Patrick Jane in seine Finger kriegen würde, würde der sich seine angedichteten magischen Fähigkeiten noch wünschen!

Wenn er erst einmal aus der Quarantäne, in die ihn ausgerechnet Jennifer Keller gesteckt hatte mit den anderen Betroffenen, heraus war.

John stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und funkelte Rodney McKay, der auf der anderen Seite des Beobachtungsfensters stand mit einem Becher in der einen und einem belegten Sandwich in der anderen Hand, wütend an.

„Machen Sie sich endlich an die Arbeit, Rodney!" fuhr er seinen Freund an, ein winziges Überkochen seiner brodelnden Gefühle.

„Und was soll ich Ihrer Meinung nach tun? Mir eine Flöte schnappen und den Rattenfänger nachahmen?" kam es über Lautsprecher zurück.

John verzog unwillig das Gesicht.

Rattenfänger? Wo hatte Rodney das Märchen denn jetzt wieder ausgegraben? Doch wohl kaum von Jeanny und der kleinen Madison, oder? Immerhin hatten die Geschwister sich schon seit Monaten nicht mehr gesehen. Allerdings hielten sie wohl fleißig Mailkontakt, soweit John wußte.

„Wie war Ihre neue Vorstellung?" erkundigte er sich statt dessen mit einem humorlosen Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Rodney, der gerade von seinem Sandwich abgebissen hatte, zuckte mit den Schultern. „Neiß nich' nas Sie neinen."

„Rodney McKay, ich schaffe das Unmögliche in wenigen Minuten. Wunder dauern etwas länger?"

Als hätte er sie gerufen, erschien Catherine Meyers auf der Platform über dem Quarantäneraum. „John? Schlechte Nachrichten."

Tatsächlich? Damit hätte er wirklich nicht mehr gerechnet nach all dem, was in der letzten Stunde auf ihn eingeprasselt war.

„Was gibt es, Cathy?" fragte er, sich auf seine Rolle und seinen Rang besinnend.

„Sergeant Hickery ist tot."

John fühlte, wie ihm das Blut aus dem Gesicht wich.

Hickery? Hickery war eingeteilte Wache in der Brick. Wenn er tot war …

„Der Wraith ist ausgebrochen."

Rodney fiel das Sandwich aus der Hand.

Allmählich reichte es wirklich! Er mußte aus diesem Raum heraus, ehe er wirklich noch durchdrehte.

John kniff unwillig die Lippen aufeinander und nickte gepreßt. „Durchsuchen Sie die benachbarten Stockwerke, Cathy", befahl er zähneknirschend. „Und holen Sie Ronon dazu. Sicher ist sicher. Wenn Todd jemand zur Strecke bringen kann ..."

„Todd hat gar keine Kraft mehr, um zu töten!" entgegnete Rodney mit unsicherer Stimme.

„Wenn Todd jemand zur Strecke bringen kann, Captain, dann Ronon Dex." John hob seine Stimme bei diesen Worten etwas und fixierte Rodney dabei, um diesen an weiteren Widerworten zu hindern.

Er wußte selbst, daß Todd eigentlich zu schwach sein sollte, um noch eine wirklich Gefahr darzustellen. Andererseits wäre es nicht das erste Mal, daß die letzten Kraftreserven etwas eigentlich unmögliches zu stande brachten. Er wußte, worüber er da nachdachte, es war schließlich nicht das erste Mal, daß er etwas ähnliches erlebte.

„Aber ..." Rodney verstummte, nachdem ein weiterer, gezielter Eisesblick in seine Richtung abgeschossen wurde.

Er mußte hier heraus! Solange Todd frei war, konnte er nicht alle Kräfte auf die Suche nach Jordan (und Jane) schicken, zumal Todd die eindeutig größere Gefahr darstellte, ob mit oder ohne Saugmund in der Handfläche. Irgendeinen Weg würde der Wraith schon finden, um seinen Hunger zu stillen.

Siedendheiß fiel John ein, daß durch Todds Flucht möglicherweise auch Jordan in Gefahr geriet. Er wußte, daß Wraith Antiker als durchaus schmackhaft empfanden. Wenn auch nicht mehr hundertprozentig, so trug Jordan doch eindeutige Erbanlagen dieses Volkes in sich, und sie war noch sehr jung. Vielleicht gab es doch einen Weg, wie Todd sich an ihr nähren konnte.

Er MUSSTE hier heraus!

Catherine nickte und wandte sich zu gehen, als der nächste auf der anderen Seite des Glases auftauchte: Richard Woolsey.

John stöhnte innerlich auf. Auch wenn Richard sich als längst nicht so fürchterlicher Paragraphenreiter erwiesen hatte wie er zu Beginn annahm, sie beide sich gerade in den letzten Monaten sogar etwas näher gekommen waren auf privater Ebene, hieß das noch lange nicht, daß er ausgerechnet jetzt den Ex-NID in seiner Nähe sehen wollte. Ganz im Gegenteil. Richard konnte es fertigbringen, ihn noch länger in Quarantäne zu halten. Länger jedenfalls, als er hier sein wollte.

„Sirs ..." Catherine warf ihm noch einen langen und mitleidigen Blick zu, dann verschwand sie wieder.

John atmete tief ein und kreuzte die Arme vor der Brust. „Wir suchen bereits nach ihm. Captain Meyers hat gerade meine Befehle erhalten", erklärte er, ehe man ihm zuvor kommen konnte. Wenn er eines jetzt ganz sicher nicht brauchen konnte, dann eine weitere Diskussion über das Thema Todd. Er mußte hier heraus und nach seiner Tochter suchen, verdammt!

Richard sah irritiert zu ihm herein. „Befehle?" echote er verständnislos.

John stutzte.

Sollte es am Ende doch nicht um Todds Ausbruch aus der Brick gehen? Aber warum sollte Richard sonst hergekommen sein?

Die Drucktür hinter John öffnete sich und ließ ihn sich umdrehen. Jennifer Keller kam, mit Atemschutz und in grüner OP-Kleidung, herein, gefolgt von zwei ebenso vermummten Pflegern, die eine dritte Person auf einer Bahre hereintrugen.

Noch ein Opfer dieser mysteriösen Kopfschmerzen!

Johns Mundwinkel sackten noch einen Millimeter weiter herab.

Ihm gefiel diese ganze Situation nicht. Er wollte hier heraus und seine Arbeit tun. Statt dessen war er von Jenny Keller persönlich unter Quarantäne gestellt worden, nachdem die Zahl der Kopfschmerzopfer zweistellig wurde.

„Ich fürchte, John, ich verstehe nicht ganz. Ich bin aus einem anderen Grund hier als wegen Red John", korrigierte Richards Stimme und ließ John wieder nach oben sehen. Noch immer stand Woolsey neben Rodney, der gerade einen Schluck aus seinem Becher nahm.

Hoffentlich verquatschte McKay sich nicht ausgerechnet jetzt, wenn Richard tatsächlich noch nicht über die Flucht des Wraith informiert war! Das konnte möglicherweise zu einem Intervenieren des Leiters von Atlantis führen. Einem Intervenieren, an dessen Ende John aus der Quarantäne entlassen wurde, um sich wieder um seine Aufgabe innerhalb der Stadt zu kümmern.

John hob die Brauen. „Und worum geht's?" fragte er so freundlich und aufgeschlossen wie möglich.

Richard zupfte am Kragen seiner Uniform. „Um … äh … die Schmerzattacke, deretwegen Sie unter Quarantäne stehen."

Gut, möglicherweise wußte Richard etwas, was Keller nicht wuße.

Johns Vertrauen in die Chefärztin war in den letzten Stunden rapide gesunken. Umso erleichteter war er jetzt, daß offensichtlich nicht sie eine mögliche Lösung für das Kopfschmerz-Problem bot. Allerdings war es schon bedenklich, wenn ausgerechnet jemand wie Richard Woolsey plötzlich eine mögliche Lösung aufbot. Welcher Art mochte diese Lösung sein? Eine Statistik, laut der jeder fünfte oder sechste zu plötzlichen Kopfschmerzattacken neigte, wenn er unter höchster Geheimhaltungsstufe in einer streng geheimen Stadt, die von Aliens vor Jahrmillionen erbaut worden war, arbeiteten? Gab es für soetwas überhaupt Statistiken?

In Richard Woolseys Welt sicherlich …

„Mister Woolsey, ich denke, ich muß Sie nicht daran erinnern, daß diese Angelegenheit doch wohl eher in mein Ressort gehört, oder?" Keller stellte sich neben John auf und blickte zu den beiden Zaungästen hoch.

„Ich habe nicht vor, Ihnen Ihre Arbeit abzunehmen, Jennifer", beeilte Richard sich daraufhin sofort zu versichern. „Allerdings könnte es sein, daß Ihnen ein Detail des ganzen entgangen ist. Möglicherweise ein wichtiges Detail."

John stutzte und blickte über die Schulter zurück zu den Betten, in denen die Betroffenen mehr oder weniger wach lagen und auf Heilung warteten. Sollten sie alle etwas übersehen haben, über das ausgerechnet ein Richard Woolsey stolpern konnte?

Keller stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. „Dann bin ich auf Ihren Vorschlag gespannt, Mr. Woolsey."

John richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf den Leiter von Atlantis.

Richard wand sich ein wenig, offensichtlich war er mit seiner Rolle in diesem Schauspiel plötzlich nicht mehr so recht glücklich. Sofern er es je gewesen war, korrigierte John sich insgeheim selbst. Aber vielleicht hatte er wirklich etwas herausgefunden.

„Als ich mir die Krankenliste ansah fiel mir auf, daß ich die Namen der Betroffenen, bis auf eine Ausnahme, von einer anderen Liste kannte", erklärte Richard endlich.

„Und woher?" John hob ungeduldig die Brauen.

„Alle Opfer der Kopfschmerzen tragen das ATA-Gen, das Antikergen."

In Johns Gehirn sprangen endlich die Rädchen an, während er herumwirbelte und sich die Feldbetten noch einmal genauer ansah.

Es stimmte, einmal abgesehen von Teyla. Alle anderen waren, wie er, natürliche Genträger.

„Das ist lächerlich", entgegnete Keller. „Dann müßte Rdoney auch krank sein!"

John drehte sich wieder um. „Nein", entgegnete er und hob die Hand. „Rodney war Carsons erstes Versuchskaninchen. Er trägt das künstliche Gen."

Das Gen, das Vashtu fast in den Wahnsinn getrieben hatte, weil sie Rodneys Gedanken hatte lesen können. Das Gen, dessentwegen Carson und die Antikerin noch weiter an der Gentherapie gearbeitet hatten, um etwaige ähnliche Nebenwirkungen auszumerzen.

Die Rädchen in seinem Kopf drehten sich weiter, während seine Augen zu einem bestimmten Feldbett hinüberwanderten.

Carson hatte Jordans Genpool geprüft und herausgefunden, daß auch das kleine Mädchen über den Dreifachstrang seiner Mutter verfügte. Jordan trug somit Antikergene ebenso wie Wraithgene in sich. Und wenn sie Vashtus Gene geerbt hatte, dann war sie möglicherweise auch eine Telepathin wie ihre Mutter. Antiker und Wraith besaßen beide diese Fähigkeit. Und damit …

„Das ist wahr", bestätigte Rodney nickend.

„Und Teyla?"

John wußte nicht warum, aber er ahnte plötzlich, daß die Kopfschmerzen etwas mit Jordan zu tun hatten. Es war die einzig vernünftige Erklärung für das, was hier gerade vorging. Dreiundzwanzig Menschen auf so engem Raum mit den gleichen Symptomen, die aber sonst, einmal abgesehen von Carson Beckett, recht munter waren.

Carson Beckett wiederum war nicht mehr der Carson Beckett, sondern ein Klon seiner selbst, gezüchtet von Michael, einem Wraith. Und der Klon Carson Beckett trug ebenfalls, wie Teyla, Wraithzellen in sich, die sein sonstiges Genom stabilisierten. Da er aber ein künstliches Wesen war konnte es durchaus sein, daß ein telepatischer „Angriff" ihm dermaßen zusetzen konnte, daß er quasi ins Koma fiel. Immerhin hatte er auch das doppelte auszuhalten.

„Teyla trägt Wraithgene, ebenso wie Carson", antwortete John endlich und blickte wieder hoch. „Es ist Jordan. Sie ruft um Hilfe."

Richard sandte ihm einen zweifelnden Blick. „Sind Sie sicher?"

John nickte. „Ja, es ist die einzige Erklärung."

„Jordan ist viel zu klein, um einen solchen Angriff zu starten", entgegnete Keller.

John bedachte sie mit einem verärgerten Blick. „Sie sind doch zu mir gekommen, um mir mitzuteilen, daß Jordan als eine Art RedJohn-Radar zu gebrauchen wäre. Jetzt wird sie offensichtlich als solches eingesetzt und Sie glauben es nicht?"

„Woher wollen Sie das wissen?"

„Weil Jane ebenfalls verschwunden ist, ebenso wie Todd. Und jetzt erklären Sie mir nicht, daß das alles Zufälle gewesen sind, Jennifer!"

Keller trat tatsächlich einen Schritt zurück.

„Sind Sie sich sicher, John?" Richard klang immer noch nicht ganz überzeugt.

Es war die einzig logische Erklärung in Johns Augen. Es stimmte einfach alles. Es mußte so sein!

Er nickte.

„Wir müssen Todd suchen. Wenn ich mich nicht irre, wird er Jordans Ruf folgen. Selbst ein Wraith kann einem Hilferuf eines Kindes nicht widerstehen."

Es war eine kleine Hoffnung, aber immerhin eine. Und Todd konnten sie vielleicht aufspüren, im Gegensatz zu Jordan oder Jane …

* * *

Patrick blieb verwirrt stehen und sah sich um.

Er befand sich in einem größeren, wenn auch recht verschlungen wirkenden Raum. Mehrere beleuchtete Wassersäulen trennten einzelne Bereiche voneinander ab. An einem Ende sah er ähnliche gläserne Türen wie die, hinter denen sich dieser eigenartige Lift befunden hatte, in dem er mit Sheppard gefahren war.

Jordan in seinen Armen gab unwillige Laute von sich und boxte in seinen Oberarm.

Endlich war das Kind zwar erwacht, Patrick aber nun seine liebe Not, die Kleine ruhig zu halten. Sein herrlich einfacher Plan, Jordan einzusetzen, um Red John aufzuspüren, hatte sich gleich zu Beginn der ersten lauten Schluchzer in einen freommen Wunsch aufgelöst. Mit dem Kind bei sich würde er niemals leise genug sein, um sich unbemerkt seinem Erzfeind nähern zu können. Zumal die Bewohner dieser Stadt diesen Bereich komplett entvölkert hatten. Er war mit dem kleinen Mädchen allein, sofern sich nicht Red John irgendwo in der Nähe aufhielt.

Patrick sah in das kleine Gesicht des Kindes hinunter. Wenn es nicht viel zu spät dafür wäre, würde er jetzt sicherlich Reue für seine Tat empfinden. Wenn es nicht schon längst zu spät wäre …

„Wir müssen weiter", flüsterte er mit beruhigendem Unterton.

Eine dicke Träne kullerte über Jordans Wange …


	15. Ein Verdächtiger

Patrick blieb verwirrt stehen und sah sich um.

Er befand sich in einem größeren, wenn auch recht verschlungen wirkenden Raum. Mehrere beleuchtete Wassersäulen trennten einzelne Bereiche voneinander ab. An einem Ende sah er ähnliche gläserne Türen wie die, hinter denen sich dieser eigenartige Lift befunden hatte, in dem er mit Sheppard gefahren war.

Jordan in seinen Armen gab unwillige Laute von sich und boxte in seinen Oberarm.

Endlich war das Kind zwar erwacht, Patrick aber nun seine liebe Not, die Kleine ruhig zu halten. Sein herrlich einfacher Plan, Jordan einzusetzen, um Red John aufzuspüren, hatte sich gleich zu Beginn der ersten lauten Schluchzer in einen frommen Wunsch aufgelöst. Mit dem Kind bei sich würde er niemals leise genug sein, um sich unbemerkt seinem Erzfeind nähern zu können. Zumal die Bewohner dieser Stadt diesen Bereich komplett entvölkert hatten. Er war mit dem kleinen Mädchen allein, sofern sich nicht Red John irgendwo in der Nähe aufhielt.

Patrick sah in das kleine Gesicht des Kindes hinunter. Wenn es nicht viel zu spät dafür wäre, würde er jetzt sicherlich Reue für seine Tat empfinden. Wenn es nicht schon längst zu spät wäre …

„Wir müssen weiter", flüsterte er mit beruhigendem Unterton.

Eine dicke Träne kullerte über Jordans Wange …

* * *

Wohl oder übel hatte John sich die halbe Nacht in die Quarantäne fügen müssen. So lange nämlich, bis klar war, daß es keine neuen Fälle von plötzlichen Kopfschmerzen mit oder ohne Ohnmachtsanfällen gab. Danach hatte Keller ihn, und ein Dutzend weiterer Opfer, freigelassen mit einer riesigen Portion Schmerzmitteln und guten Wünschen.

Seitdem war es eine halbe Kaffeekanne her, und mindestens fünfzig Runden um seinen Schreibtisch in seinem zugegebenermaßen kleinen Büro auf Atlantis.

Solange er nicht wußte wo er suchen sollte, solange konnte er nichts weiter tun als die Suchtrupps zu koordinieren, die bereits unterwegs waren. Und dabei hatte ausgerechnet Ronon ein ungeahntes Talent bewiesen, als er eben diese Suchtrupps zusammenstellte und schließlich mit einem selbst loszog, um die Stadt auf den Kopf zu stellen und Jordan und vorzugsweise auch Patrick Jane wiederzufinden.

Leider war die Suche bisher erfolglos geblieben.

Während nun also die Sonne langsam unterm Horizont hervorkroch und die Bay-Area in goldenes Morgenlicht tauchte, setzte John weiter seine ziellose Wanderung um seinen Schreibtisch herum fort.

Die wenigsten wußten, daß er ein eigenes Büro besaß, da er seine Arbeit meist von der Cafeteria aus erledigte, oder gleich vom Trainingsraum, je nachdem. Hierher zog er sich höchst selten zurück. So selten, daß Lorne vor einiger Zeit seine Gemälde hier zwischengelagert hatte.

John fehlte im Moment jeglicher Sinn für die Schönheit der Kunst oder der der Natur. Er wollte nur endlich wieder sein geregeltes Leben zurück – inklusive der Pegasus-Galaxie, wenn möglich. Natürlich würden zu diesem Leben auch in Zukunft Vashtu und Jordan gehören – sofern er letztere halbwegs unbeschadet wiederfinden konnte.

Er hatte sich nie große Gedanken über Kinder gemacht. Als er damals Vashtu quasi erwischte, als diese Jordan gerade stillte, war es ihm einen Moment lang, als habe sie ihm den Boden unter den Füßen weggerissen. Doch dann war erst sein Pflichtbewußtsein erwacht und gleich darauf, nachdem er Jordan im Arm gehalten hatte, seine Liebe zu diesem winzigen Geschöpf, seinem kleinen Mädchen. Darum hatte es ihn dermaßen gewurmt, daß Vashtu Jordan bei sich behielt, ja, daß die Antikerin sogar nach Vineta zurückgekehrt war, obwohl ihre Order anders lautete. Darum hatte er wahrscheinlich auch so vehement darauf bestanden, seine Tochter mit nach Atlantis zu nehmen an jenem verhängnisvollen Tag …

Jemand klopfte von draußen an die Tür.

Klopfte?

Johns unendliche Wanderung pausierte, als er den Kopf hob und ratlos hinübersah zu der für Atlantis typischen Metalltür.

Keiner der Expedition klopfte an. Alle wußten, wo die kleine Glocke zu finden war, die sonst dezent anschlug, verlangte jemand Einlaß.

Wieder klopfte jemand von außen.

John zögerte noch einen Moment, dann trat er entschlossen zur Tür und öffnete diese mittels Sensor – um überrascht einen Schritt zurückzuweichen, als er ausgerechnet den Hafenmeister des Militärhafens vor sich sah. Ungläubig riß er die Augen auf.

„Sie?"

„Guten Morgen, Colonel." Captain Phil Burgh blickte zu ihm hoch. Ein Mundwinkel zuckte amüsiert.

John ging auf, daß er seinen unverhofften Besucher anstarrte, noch dazu sah er wahrscheinlich alles andere als vorschriftsmäßig aus: zerknitterte Uniform, noch wilderes Haar als gewohnt, dunkle Ringe unter den Augen, der Bartschatten hatte sich schon längst in harte Stoppeln verwandelt.

Egal!

„Captain, kommen Sie doch rein." John bemühte sich um ein Lächeln, sicher, daß dieses gründlichst mißlang, und trat zur Seite. „Kaffee?"

„'n Muntermacher könnt ich brauchen, danke." Burgh ließ sich den Eintrtt allerdings nicht zweimal sagen und hielt sofort munter auf den Stuhl zu, den einzigen in dem kleinen Büro. Eigentlich Johns Stuhl, aber der hatte wirklich andere Sorgen als sich hinzusetzen.

Der Hafenmeister wurde allerdings schnell wieder ernst, sobald er saß. „Major Lorne hatte um Mithilfe gebeten wegen der Morde. Falls einem von uns was auffallen sollte. Sie verstehen schon, Sir."

John, auf der Suche nach einer zweiten Tasse, hörte nur mit halbem Ohr hin und nickte. Doch im nächsten Moment kollierte sein Hinterkopf hart mit der Unterseite einer Schreibtischschublade, als Burgh sagte:

„Ich hab da einen Verdächtigen."

Jordan war bei Jane, davon war John überzeugt. Und Jane war auf der Jagd nach Red John. Und Red John hatte einen Helfer im Umfeld von Atlantis. Wenn es der Navy tatsächlich gelungen war …

Sich die schmerzende Stelle reibend richtete John sich wieder auf. „Sie wissen …?" echote er.

Burgh nickte und zog ein Blatt Papier aus der Tasche seines Parkers. Draußen mußte es wohl kalt sein …

John griff nach dem Papier und faltete es auseinander. Ein Auszug aus einer Personalakte. Ein technischer Assistent des Hafenmeisters. First Lieutenant Jason Green.

John blickte auf. „Sicher?"

Burgh nickte. „Als ich mal richtig nachdachte und Emily mir auf die Sprünge half ..."

„Ihre Frau?" John war sich nicht ganz sicher, allerdings hatte ein Mann wie Burgh wohl auch nicht mehr so viel Auswahl.

Der nickte wieder.

Eigentlich, das wußte er, sollte er wütend sein über dieses Geständnis. Burgh war zur Geheimhaltung verpflichtet. Niemand durfte wissen, was hier am Pier vor sich ging, schon gar nicht seine nicht überprüfte Ehefrau.

„Jason kam früher öfter zu uns. Netter Junge. Stellte viele Fragen. Intelligent."

John biß sich auf die Lippen und wartete.

Burgh zuckte mit den Schultern. „Vor ein paar Monaten gings los, da änderten sich die Fragen. Er erzählte auch was. Er hatte jemanden kennen gelernt."

John stutzte. „Eine Freundin?"

„Einen Kumpel. Ich dachte erst, Saufkumpan oder sowas."

John atmete tief ein. „Und dann?"

„Dann kamt ihr und der Pier wurde gesperrt." Wieder ein Schulterzucken. „Jason fragte weiter. Auch hier nach. Er wollte wissen, was all die Zivilisten hier tun, und die Air Force. Fliegeraffen, so nennt er euch."

Diese Bezeichnung kannte John mehr als gut – leider!

„Aber er hat keine Verschwiegenheitserklärung unterschrieben, oder?"

„Ne, hat er nich'", antwortete Burgh und kratzte sich an der Schläfe. „Aber seit dem Verschwinden der beiden Wissenschaftler ist auch Jason wech. Und er war vorher … anders. Ganz anders. Ich kanns nich erklären."

Laut den Unterlagen konnte Red John seine Helfer im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes umdrehen, sie komplett anders handeln lassen als üblich. War dieser Jason vielleicht … ?

John war sich nicht sicher. Andererseits, wenn dieser Green tatsächlich abgängig war, noch dazu seit den Morden an Makkinen und Lancester, dann war wirklich etwas faul. Ob Green nun ein weiteres Opfer war oder tatsächlich der Helfer, irgendwas mit ihm schien nicht so ganz zu stimmen, wenn er Burgh glaubte.

„Gab es sonst noch etwas?" fragte er vorsichtig.

Burgh neigte nachdenklich den Kopf von einer Seite zur anderen. „Weiß nich so recht. War eben anders, der Junge", antwortete er.

John seufzte.

Anders war eine klasse Erklärung, die er dem IOA geben konnte. Diese Sesselreiter würden auch wirklich auf Anhieb verstehen, was Burgh mit „anders" meinte. Jeder würde es sofort als klaren Beweis anerkennen, wenn er diese Aussage wiederholte.

„Hat er irgendetwas verdächtiges gesagt oder getan?" bohrte er nach.

Wieder dieses Neigen des Kopfes von einer Seite auf die andere, während der Blick nach innen ging. Burgh durchforschte seine Erinnerungen.

Irgendetwas, etwas handfesteres als Gefühle und Vermutungen. Wenn er wem auch immer die Anweisung gab, man solle Greens Unterkunft durchsuchen, dann mußte er schon ein wenig mehr vorweisen als ein Gefühl und einen vagen Verdacht, weil jemand plötzlich einen neuen Kumpel hatte. Wobei, ebenfalls eine Möglichkeit, dieser Kumpel vielleicht gar kein Kumpel war und das fremdartige Verhalten ebenfalls einen anderen, ein sehr viel privateren Grund haben konnte.

„Naja, der Name dieses Mediums fiel ab und an", antwortete Burgh endlich.

Johns Kinn ruckte hoch. „Jane?"

Wenn er den Kerl in die Finger kriegen würde, würde der sich wünschen, er könne tatsächlich verschwinden und in Luft auflösen! Wie auch immer Jane von Jordans besonderer Gabe erfahren hatte, er versuchte diese jetzt für seine persönliche Rache einzusetzen.

Burgh nickte. „Genau, der mit den Kartentricks."

Kein besonders solider Beweis, aber durchaus ungewöhnlich. Immerhin hatte Jane sich vor fünf Jahren aus dem Showgeschäft zurückgezogen und seitdem war es wohl auch recht ruhig um ihn geworden, zumal seit er mit der kalifornischen Staatspolizei zusammenarbeitete. Nicht mehr ganz so mediengeil, wie er vermutlich irgendwann einmal gewesen war.

„Komisch, daß ganze", brummte Burgh gedankenverloren. „Is mir gar nich aufgefallen damals. Erst jetzt. Wir ham uns nie über dieses Zauberzeugs unterhalten, aber plötzlich drehte sich alles drum."

Viel deutlicher gings dann wohl wirklich nicht mehr. Einen schlagenderen Beweis würde er nicht bekommen. John hatte genug Erfahrung gesammelt, er besaß eine recht gute Menschenkenntnis. Und er glaubte Burgh. Beweise würden sich sicherlich bald finden lassen, wenn sie Greens Behausung auseinandergenommen hatten.

John kniff die Lippen aufeinander, dann aber aktivierte er sein Funkgerät und rief den Kontrollraum: „Ich brauche ein Einsatzteam für draußen. Wir haben den Helfer möglicherweise identifiziert."

* * *

Er folgte dem Ruf. Langsam, bedächtig und in sich hineinlauschend.

Der Ruf, so übermächtig, zu gewaltig, so … verlockend.

Er hatte viele rufen hören in seinem langen, langen Leben. Aber er hatte diesen Ruf noch nie wie diesen empfunden. So ursprünglich, so bar jedes falschen Gedankens und jeder negativen Emotion. So … rein.

Es fiel ihm schwer zu gehen. Die verdammte Schwäche setzte ihm immer mehr zu, und allmählich nahm seine Wahrnehmungsfähigkeit ab. Doch der Ruf trieb ihn an, brachte ihn dazu, einen Fuß vor den anderen zu setzen, während er sich, fast blind, an der Wand entlangtastete.

Am Ende, so versprach der Ruf, am Ende würde Heilung auf ihn warten. Heilung … und Nahrung, der er so dringend bedurfte.

Todd taumelte mehr als daß er ging. Doch der Ruf trieb ihn vorwärts …

* * *

Richard fühlte Aufwind, nachdem er einen kurzen Bericht von Sheppard erhalten hatte, nebst dem weitergeleiteten Hafenmeister, der seine Aussage nochmals wiederholt hatte.

Allmählich nahm doch zumindest der kriminalistische Teil ihrer Probleme handfeste Formen, respektive einen Namen, an: Lieutenant Jason Green.

Jetzt befand er sich doch endlich wieder in einem Element, das er bewältigen konnte, ohne das allgemeine persönliche Chaos der anwesenden oder verschwundenen Personen.

Richard machte sich sofort auf den Weg zum Büro des Hafenmeisters. Sein eigenes Büro war, wie auch das atlantische Stargate, stillgelegt worden. Er hatte zwar Zugriff auf stadtinterne Daten, konnte aber nicht nach außerhalb kommunizieren, erst recht nicht mit dem SGC Kontakt aufnehmen von Atlantis aus. Darum hatte er ja Burghs Domizil quasi beschlagnahmt, seit sie in San Francisco vor Anker lagen.

Hoffentlich nicht mehr allzu lange, wie Richard mit leichtem Bauchgrimmen dachte, während er umständlich die Gateway zum Pier hinaufstieg. Ihm, und gut neunzig Prozent der Atlanter, war einfach nicht wohl dabei, die Stadt ausgerechnet auf der Erde zu wissen. Für ihn war es schlicht eine Frage der Sicherheit. Solange Atlantis auf der Erde vor sich hindümpelte, solange gab es keinen nennenswerten Stützpunkt eben jenseits der Erde. Zumindest keinen Ort, der fortschrittlich und zivilisiert genug war, um notfalls als Basis zu dienen im Falle eines Angriffes auf die Erde.

Sicher, seit ein paar Wochen gab es die Ikarus-Basis, die sich wohl irgendwann zur ersten echten Alternative würde präsentieren können. Doch bis es soweit war, solange war Atlantis der Ausweichpunkt, über den man nachdenken sollte, da Vineta viel zu weit entfernt war, um wirklich helfen zu können, und der zerfallende Sternenhaufen alles andere als sicher. Ein Wunder, daß die Vineter sich dort halten konnten, trotz all der technischen Probleme, mit denen sie dank des kollabierten Schwarzen Loches zu kämpfen hatten, von den hausgemachten Problemen auf Erethia redete er jetzt gar nicht. Ihm jedenfalls war kein Politiker bekannt, der sich freiwillig in eine Eiswüste zurückziehen würde.

Nein, Atlantis war die einzige reele Alternative. Allerdings hatte diese Alternative im Moment vor allem ein Energieproblem, das es zu lösen galt.

Richard hatte zudem das Gefühl, daß man von Seiten des IOA nicht sonderlich interessiert war an einer Fortführung des Expedition Pegasus-Galaxie. Dem SGC dagegen fehlten schlicht die Mittel, nachdem man eben Vineta zur militärischen Basis erklärt hatte. Zwar mit internationaler Beteiligung, immerhin hatte die Bankenkrise auch die Air Force erreicht, aber dennoch.

Atlantis für immer in der Milchstraße, diese Vorstellung löste ein gewisses Magengrimmen in Richards Bauch aus. Darüber wollte er nicht wirklich nachdenken.

Hätte man ihn vor zwei Jahren gefragt, damals, als er mit O'Neill zusammen allein in Atlantis gewesen war, bis Sheppard mit der atlantischen Führungsriege zu Hilfe geeilt war, ja, damals hätte er sofort zugestimmt, Atlantis irgendwie herzubringen und auf der Erde auszuschlachten. Doch mittlerweile … mittlerweile war auch er, Richard Woolsey, dem Charme der Stadt verfallen. Mittlerweile hatte er die Pegasus-Galaxie als einen Ort kennengelernt, der gar nicht so düster und bedrohlich war, wie er ihm seinerzeit erschien. Mittlerweile fühlte auch er sich fehl am Platze auf der Erde, und er konnte es einem John Sheppard nicht verdenken, daß dieser sich noch unwohler fühlte, immerhin hatte der Colonel auch länger in dieser fernen Galaxie seinen Dienst und sein Leben versehen.

Als hätte eben sein militärischer Kommandeur seine Gedanken gelesen meldete Sheppard sich genau jetzt über Funk bei Richard: „Haben Sie schon mit Landry gesprochen?"

Richard seufzte, während er über den Pier zurückging zur Hafenmeisterei. „Nein, ich bin noch auf dem Weg", antwortete er.

„Dann sollten Sie vielleicht darüber nachdenken, ob es nicht angebracht wäre, Greens Unterkunft nach Hinweisen zu durchsuchen, Richard", erklärte Johns durch den Äther verzerrte Stimme. „Er könnte Hinweise hinterlassen haben. Immerhin ist er ja verschwunden, seit unser Chaos begonnen hat."

Keine schlechte Idee.

Richard sann kurz nach und fragte sich, warum er nicht selbst darauf gekommen war, dann nickte er und drückte die Comm-Taste: „Sicher, Sie haben recht, John. Es sollte gleich ein Einsatzteam los."

„Werde ich, mit Ihrer Erlaubnis, aus der Stadt abziehen."

Eigentlich, so dachte er eine Sekunde lange, eigentlich sollte er gerade über diesen Vorschlag stolpern, wenn er auch nicht recht wußte warum. Eigentlich war es eine schlechte Idee, Helfer ausgerechnet jetzt aus der Stadt abzuziehen. Andererseits aber stand das Geheimnis um Atlantis selbst auf dem Spiel. Und darum …

„Veranlassen Sie das bitte, John. Ich nehme es auf meine Kappe", genehmigte er das Vorgehen.

Warum nur wurde er das Gefühl nicht los, daß John Sheppard einmal mehr einen waghalsigen Plan verfolgte und genau deshalb Leute aus der Stadt abzog?

Richard schüttelte den Gedanken ab, als er das Büro des Hafenmeisters betrat.

Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, daß ein Vater wie John das Leben seines Kindes riskieren würde. Nein, wahrscheinlich bildete er sich da nur etwas ein

Dennoch war er unruhig, als er zum Telefonhörer griff ...


	16. Johns Plan

„Sie wollen was? John, haben Sie auch noch den letzten Rest Verstand verloren?" fuhr Rodney McKay ihn an.

John blieb ruhig, hielt die Arme überkreuzt und begegnete dem aufgebrachten Blicken seines Freundes mit möglichst cooler Gelassenheit.

Er wußte, warum er gewartet hatte, bis Woolsey sich Richtung SGC begeben hatte, ehe er mit seinem Plan an McKay herantrat. Was er da ausgetüftelt hatte, war riskant, sehr riskant sogar. Andererseits hatten sie kaum eine andere Wahl, sowohl Jordan, als auch Jane und Todd, vielleicht sogar Red John, einzufangen.

Es war riskant, ja. Andererseits sah er keinen anderen, keinen besseren Weg. Jetzt hing es an Rodney und Jennifer Keller, ihm zu helfen und diese Sache endlich aus der Welt zu schaffen.

„Wenn Sie eine andere Möglichkeit sehen … ich bin für Vorschläge offen", wandte er jetzt schulterzuckend ein, wohl wissend, daß auch seinem Freund kaum etwas anderes einfallen würde. Dazu kannten sie beide sich mittlerweile zu gut.

Rodneys Tirade verstummte tatsächlich, wenn auch für maximal zehn Sekunden.

„Nein, ich habe keinen anderen Vorschlag. Das macht Ihren trotzdem noch lange nicht zur Lösung unserer Probleme. Sie sollten wenigstens warten, bis die Einsatzteams wieder zurück sind, die Woolsey hat ausschicken lassen."

„Wenn wir so lange warten, könnte es zu spät sein!" entgegnete John eindringlich. „Ronon und ich kriegen das hin … wenn Sie uns richtig lotsen."

Ein gewagter Plan, ja, aber alles, was ihm noch einfiel: Mittels der internen Scanner wollte John versuchen, auf Todds Spur zu kommen. Er war sicher, wenn er den Wraith wiederfinden würde, wäre auch Jordan nicht weit. Und wo wiederum Jordan sich aufhielt, würde er höchstwahrscheinlich auch Patrick Jane finden. Und wenn dem es tatsächlich gelungen war, das kleine Mädchen als eine Art Radar einzusetzen, würden sie möglicherweise sogar noch Red John auf die Schliche kommen – vorzugsweise mit dessen Kompagnon Lieutenant Green.

Das Problem bei der ganzen Sache war schlicht, daß John nicht glaubte, mit großen Suchmannschaften viel erreichen zu können. Ebensolche hatten die ganze Nacht, ja selbst den Morgen noch gesucht, ohne auch nur ein Haar der Vermißten zu finden. Das bedeutete, die Suchmannschaften mußen verkleinert werden, um weniger Aufsehen zu erregen.

John plante nun, mit Ronon zusammen von beiden Seiten die möglichen Ziele einzukreisen. Die meisten Gänge und Straßen von Atlantis besaßen nur zwei Enden, die jeweils in Kreuzungen mündeten. Gelang es ihnen, Todds Signal zu isolieren und dies in einem bestimmten Abschnitt der Stadt, konnten sie auf diese Weise alle Ausgänge abriegeln während Rodney vielleicht vorhandene Lifte sperrte.

Das bedeutete, es gab zwar zwei größere Teams, doch die warteten außer Reichweite auf den- oder diejenigen, die sich in das Gebiet hineinwagten. Bei einem Gegner wie einem Wraith alles andere als ungefährlich.

„Der subkutane Sender, den wir Todd eingesetzt haben, funktioniert nicht mehr, und das schon sehr lange", schnaubte Rodney jetzt und hob stolz die Nasenspitze in die Höhe. „Auf diese Weise werden wir ihn nicht isolieren können."

Das war John klar, und darum ging es ihm auch gar nicht. Nein, er hatte sich an etwas erinnert. Damals, während der Belagerung der neuen Atlanter, hatten die internen Scanner zwischen Menschen und Wraith unterscheiden können. Und er gedachte, sich diesen kleinen aber feinen Unterschied zu nutze zu machen.

„Und Jordan hat noch gar keinen Sender", fuhr der Kanadier fort. „Das habe ich als erstes gecheckt, nachdem sie verschwunden war."

„Das weiß ich." John schüttelte vehement den Kopf. „Und darum geht es auch gar nicht. Die Detektoren ..."

Rodney riß die Augen auf. „Die Detektoren? Sie meinen die Scanner?" fiel er ihm ins Wort.

John nickte eifrig.

Rodneys Miene wirkte so verkniffen die Woolseys, hatte er den wieder einmal geärgert.

„Falls Sie es noch nicht bemerkt haben, versehentlich wurde vor einiger Zeit ein nicht ganz sauberes Upgrade gestartet. Die Scanner arbeiten nicht mehr einwandfrei."

„Wenn wir nach der genetischen Struktur suchen wie das letzte Mal", wandte John triumphierend ein, gerade als sich die Tür öffnete und eine nicht mehr wirklich frisch aussehende Jennifer Keller den Raum betrat. „Aber Sie können die Scanner kalibrieren, Rodney. Auf die Herzschläge der Bewohner!"

Rodneys Augen fielen ihm fast aus dem Kopf. „Sind wir bei Star Trek?" polterte er los. „Auch wenn Sie sich für einen zweiten Kirk halten, was Sie da vorschlagen ..."

„Könnte möglich sein." Keller war interessiert stehengeblieben und musterte John stirnrunzelnd. „Haben Sie mich deshalb hergebeten? Wegen der Herzschläge?"

John nickte wieder. „Carson sagte einmal, daß das Herz eines Wraith … anders schlagen würde als das eines Menschen."

Kellers Blick glitt nachdenklich ab. „Das Herz eines Wraith schlägt in der Regel langsamer als das eines Menschen", gab sie zu.

John strahlte triumphierend Rodney an.

„Allerdings bin ich nicht sicher, ob sich das wirklich auf einem Bildschirm nachweisen läßt", fuhr die Ärztin nachdenklich fort. „Es sei denn, der Probant hat eine körperliche Eigenart, einen ungewöhnlichen Rhythmus oder eine Schwäche des Herzmuskels."

„Ich denke nicht, daß Todd besonderen Wert darauf legt, in die Nähe von Menschen zu kommen, ebensowenig wie Jane", entgegnete John und hob die Hand. „Das bedeutet, wir brauchen nur den richtigen Teil der Stadt zu scannen. Ein langsames Herz, das genügt."

„Ich fürchte nicht", entgegnete Keller. „Colonel, der Unterschied ist so gering, daß es vielleicht unmöglich ist, die Geräte richtig zu kalibrieren."

John sah Rodney an. Er sah ihn nur an, mit ruhigem Gesicht, ohne jede Mimik oder Gestik. Und der Kanadier erwiderte den Blick.

Eine Sekunde lang, zwei, drei.

Keller blickte zwischen den beiden hin und her und wußte nun gar nicht mehr, was sie davon halten sollte. Was taten sie da? Warum waren sie plötzlich so still?

„Argh, na gut. Ich versuche es … ohne Garantie!" entschied Rodney endlich.

John lächelte zufrieden. „Ich wußte, daß ich mich auf Sie verlassen kann." Er tippte auf das winzige Mikro, das an seinem Ohr festgemacht war. „Melden Sie sich, wenn Sie soweit sind. Ich berede das ganze noch mit Ronon."

„Hatten Sie den nicht schon vorher gefragt?"

John zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wenns nicht möglich gewesen wäre, hätte ich mir Atem erspart." Damit verließ er Rodneys Labor, um sich auf direktem Weg zur Waffenkammer zu machen.

Endlich konnte er etwas tun!

* * *

Patrick wiegte die bitterlich weinende Jordan auf seinen Armen, die ihm mittlerweile Tonnen zu wiegen schienen. Doch er ließ sich nichts anmerken, sondern machte leise, gurrende Laute, um das kleine Mädchen wieder zu beruhigen.

Er hatte sich hoffnungslos verirrt in dieser Stadt. Ob nun außerirdisch oder nicht, Atlantis war ein riesiges Labyrinth für ihn, in dem er sich nun nicht mehr zurecht fand. Er hatte sich zu sehr mit Jordan beschäftigen, das Kind ruhig halten müssen, um darauf zu achten, wohin er ging.

Natürlich hätte er an all das denken sollen, ehe er losgezogen war auf seinen persönlichen Kreuzzug gegen Red John. Nur … er hatte eben nicht daran gedacht und mußte jetzt die Quittung begleichen.

Patrick wünschte sich eines der Funkgeräte her, die Sheppard und der Rest der Besatzung getragen hatten. Eigentlich besaß auch er eines, nur hatte er dieses in seinem Quartier zurückgelassen, als er loszog, um Jordan zu holen.

Was hätte er auch sagen sollen? Daß er sich verirrt hatte, mit dem Kind des Colonels? Oh ja, er konnte sich die Reaktion eines John Sheppard nur zu gut vorstellen. Immerhin war auch er einmal ein Vater gewesen.

„Hey, weißt du eigentlich, daß du es gut hast, kleine Jordan?" wisperte er dem weinenden Kind zu. Jordans große Augen, gerötet und voller Tränen, sahen ihn an, als er begann, mit ihr zu sprechen.

„Du hast einen sehr tapferen Daddy" fuhr Patrick fort, überrascht darüber, daß das Kind plötzlich still vor sich hinweinte. „Und du bist auch ganz, ganz tapfer. Und ich bin sicher, auch deine Mum ist tapfer. Und deine Eltern, die würden alles für dich tun", fuhr Patrick fort.

Plötzlich wuchs ein Klumpen in seinem Hals, während er auf das Kind einredete. Seine Augen begannen zu tränen.

Sein kleines Mädchen, seine blonde Göttin. Wie glücklich er doch gewesen war, mit und wegen seiner kleinen Familie. So stolz und voller Liebe für sein Kind, diesen wunderbaren Engel, der ihm geschenkt worden war.

Und leise begann Patrick Jordan von ihnen zu erzählen. Leise und voller Liebe und Zärtlichkeit für die Familie, die er einst verloren hatte …

* * *

Der Schatten hinter der Biegung des nächsten Ganges kicherte leise, lauschte dann weiter der Geschichte des Patrick Jane, ein höchst zufriedenes Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Endlich war die Zeit da! Endlich würde dieser Aufschneider bezahlen für seine Arroganz – und das Kind gleich mit!

Es würde ihm ein Vergnügen sein, später Colonel Sheppard zu beobachten, wie dieser die Leichen finden würde. Würde sicherlich ebenso amüsant wie interessant werden, so wie es eben mit Jane gewesen war.

Endlich hatte er seinen Feind dort, wo er ihn hatte haben wollen! Endlich konnte das Spiel zwischen ihnen beiden auf den nächsten Level aufsteigen!

* * *

John ging festen Schrittes den Gang hinab, sah sich, jedesmal, wenn er an Abzweigungen vorbeikam, aufmerksam um und lauschte. Wenn Carson recht hatte mit seiner Diagnose über Jordans „Krankheit", dann müßte er sie eigentlich hören können. Vorausgesetzt, Jane hatte sie irgendwo in die Nähe gebracht.

John wußte selbst nicht genau warum, doch er war sicher, er brauchte gar nicht die ganze Stadt auf den Kopf zu stellen, um den vermißte Mentalisten wiederzufinden. Es genügte vollkommen, wenn er in der Nähe der Tatorte, und auch der Aufstiegsmaschine, hier, in irgendeiner Nische, einem Nebenraum oder einem blinden Gang, blieb. Und, wenn er zumindest einmal in diesem Debakel Glück haben sollte, würde er auch Todd hier irgendwo wiederfinden.

„Ronon, haben Sie schon etwas gefunden?" flüsterte er in das kleine Mikro und wartete.

„Nein", kam kurz darauf die einsilbige Antwort.

Naja, zumindest der Satedaner war immer noch der alte …

John war sich nicht sicher, ob er sich würde wirklich im Griff haben, wenn er Jane gefunden hatte. In den letzten Stunden hatte er sich eine Szene nach der anderen ausgemalt, was er wohl tun würde, würde er seinen ungebetenen Gast wiederfinden. Dabei waren ihm zugegeben durchaus die Phantasiepferde durchgegangen, wenn er sich vorstellte, was er wohl mit dem Mentalisten tun würde. Dabei war er sich ziemlich sicher, am Ende würde er wohl nicht einmal eine Standpauke halten – obwohl die wirklich überfällig war bei diesem Mann!

Andererseits hatte er durchaus eine blaße Ahnung darüber, was Patrick Jane wohl antrieb zu tun, was er eben getan hatte. Wie weit wäre er selbst damals gegangen, nachdem Kolya ihn mit Todd folterte? Wie weit war er gegangen?

Er hatte seinen Erzfeind, den Mann, der ihn fast getötet hätte, erschossen. Kaum mehr als ein Glückstreffer, zugegeben, aber letztendlich war es damals vom ersten Moment darauf hinausgelaufen, als er mit den anderen auf jenem Planeten den Genii wiedergesehen hatte. Sie beide hatten es gewußt: nur einer von ihnen hätte jenen Ort lebend verlassen. Letztendlich war es sogar Kolyas Entscheidung gewesen, indem er ihn erpreßte, sich der offenen Konfrontation zu stellen.

So eigenartig es klang, doch manchmal vermißte John Acastus Kolya. Vielleicht hatte er genau deswegen vor einigen Monaten dessen Wiederkehr halluziniert, er wußte es nicht. Dennoch war er irgendwo tief in sich sicher gewesen, unter anderen Voraussetzungen hätten er und Kolya sogar zusammenarbeiten können. Vielleicht, wenn das Bündnis mit den Genii damals nicht als heimtückische Falle aufgedeckt worden wäre, wären sie beide sogar Freunde geworden, so eigenartig es klang.

John hatte Kolya immer respektiert, oder zumindest eine lange Zeit über. Der Genii hatte wirklich das Zeug gehabt, mittels des Putsches zum Führer seines Volkes aufzusteigen. Daß die Genii zumindest vor der Ankunft der Atlanter in der Pegasusgalaxie eine reele Macht gewesen waren wußte John. Nicht umsonst war die Expedition auf gut zwei Dritteln aller besuchten Planeten auf Spionage- oder Außenposten des umtriebigen Volkes gestoßen.

Eigenartig, seit der Ankunft Janes im Militärhafen hatte er sehr oft an Kolya denken müssen. Vielleicht, weil er das Schicksal des ehemaligen Mentalisten kannte, und weil er sich vorstellen konnte, wie dieser empfinden mußte.

Red John. Zu Beginn dieser Untersuchung hatte er sich über ihn lustig gemacht. Ein Fehler, wie John sich selbst jetzt eingestand. Red John war, wie Acastus Kolya, eine reele Gefahr. Nicht nur für Atlantis, sondern für jeden Menschen. Er wußte nicht, wie weit dieser Serienmörder noch zu gehen bereit war. Aber er wußte, er hatte es hier mit einem wirklich gefährlichen Gegner zu tun. Gefährlich vor allem dadurch, daß er intelligent und manipulativ war – eine gefährliche Mischung.

„J...! Sh...rd!W..s b'...nen?"

John stutzte.

Hatte Rodney ihm nicht versichert, daß er die Störungen, die die Aszensionsmaschine verursachte, bereinigt hatte? Warum also … ?

Das Licht seiner P90 begann zu flackern, die verzerrte, abgehackte Stimme McKays in seinem Ohr versank komplett in Weißem Rauschen.

John blieb stehen und runzelte die Stirn.

Zu seiner Linken bog ein Nebengang vom Hauptkorridor ab. Wenn er sich nicht irrte, führte dieser Gang zu einer kleinen Lounge, wie es viele gab in den verschiedenen Bereichen der Stadt. John hatte Vashtu schon immer fragen wollen, was es mit diesen offensichtlichen Ruheräumen mitten in den Laboren eigentlich auf sich hatte, fiel ihm jetzt gerade ein. Ein wirklich logischer Grund war zumindest ihm bisher für die Existenz dieser Räumlichkeiten nicht eingefallen.

John tat einen zögernden Schritt in Richtung des gähnenden Schlundes des Durchgangs, versuchte mit seinen Augen die Finsternis darin zu durchdringen.

Alles um ihn her war zumindest notbeleuchtet. Zwar längst nicht so hell wie in den belebteren Teilen der Stadt, aber zumindest letzte schwache Lichter, die die Gänge und Kreuzungen illuminierten. Nur dieser Durchgang lag in fast kompletter Finsternis vor ihm, noch dazu streikten immer noch sein Funkgerät und die Lampe an seiner Waffe.

Ein Störfeld? Wenn ja, wie lange gab es dieses schon? Und warum hatten sie es bisher nicht bemerkt?

Nun, zumindest auf die letzte Frage wußte er eine Antwort: Weil das Störfeld der Aszensionsmaschine sich mit diesem überschnitten. Und so aufgeregt, wie sie alle in den letzten Tagen hier herumgerannt waren konnte er sich auch gut vorstellen, daß eben dieser blinde Gang, der in einer Sackgasse von Lounge mündete, eben einfach übersehen worden war. Atlantis war eben aus dem Kampf mit dem Hive nicht ganz unbeschadet hervorgegangen, so einfach die Erklärung.

Aber was, wenn die Antwort eben nicht so einfach war?

John zögerte. Jede Faser seines Körpers wollte in die Finsternis eindringen, sein Verstand dagegen mahnte ihn zur Vorsicht. Wenn jemand, vorzugsweise Red John, hier herummanipuliert hatte, wollte er nicht gerade als dessen nächstes Opfer enden.

Widerstrebend zog John sich langsam von dem Durchgang zurück, so weit, bis das Rauschen in seinem Ohr nachließ.

„Rodney? Haben Sie schon etwas?" fragte er, behielt den auffälligen Durchgang im Auge als erwarte er eine Gefahr, die plötzlich aus der Finsternis hervorspringen würde.

„Gott sei Dank! Sheppard, wo zum Kuckuck waren Sie?" Rodney klang aufgeregt, verhaspelte sich fast. „Sie waren plötzlich vom Monitor verschwunden, als wären Sie ausradiert worden. Ich dachte schon ..."

Ein leises Lächeln bog Johns Mundwinkel eine Winzigkeit nach oben. „Sie haben mich vermißt?" fragte er unschuldig, während er sich an etwas erinnerte.

„Ja, natürli..." Rodney stockte. Dann kam das unvermeidliche: „Pah! Wo denken Sie hin, Sheppard? Ich dachte nur, daß Radek wieder einmal an etwas herumgefummelt hat, wovon er besser die Finger lassen sollte."

Das Lächeln wurde deutlicher.

Als würde ein Rodney McKay jemals zugeben, daß er sich um jemand anderen, vorzugsweise ihn, Sorgen machte!

Aber darum ging es nicht. „Hier ist ein Durchgang, der offenbar nicht mit Strom versorgt wird", berichtete er. „Rodney, erinnern Sie sich noch an Vashtus Auftauchen? Sie verschwand damals auch einfach."

„Ja, sie rupfte die entsprechenden Kabel und Leitungen auseinander. Ich erinnere mich", bestätigte Rodney. „Ich hatte meine liebe Not, den ganzen Kabelsalat wieder zu reparieren. Die Zeit damals hätte ich ihr eigentlich in Rechnung stellen sollen."

John schmunzelte, wurde dann aber wieder ernst. „Ich denke, hier geht etwas ähnliches vor sich", erklärte er dann. „Können Sie Todd orten?"

Ein Grummeln war zunächst die Antwort. Dann folgte: „Wo denken Sie hin? Keine Ahnung, ob der überhaupt noch in der Stadt ist."

Das war er, davon war John überzeugt. Er wußte nicht genau, warum und woher er dieses Wissen bezog. Es war einfach ein Gefühl, etwas, was er manchmal gerade in Bezug auf den Wraith hatte. Eine Art Ahnung.

Die Entscheidung fiel.

„Ronon, Rodney, ich gehe da rein!"

„Sie sollten warten, bis ich Sie decken kann", entgegnete der Satedaner prompt.

„John, tun Sie das nicht. Nicht all..."

Rauschen folgte, als John die Finsternis des Ganges betrat.


	17. In der Falle

„Sheppard? Sheppard!" Rodney fühlte, wie sein Blutdruck stieg. Er konnte es wirklich und wahrhaftig f ü h l e n!

„John, seien Sie doch vernünftig! John? Sheppard!"

Nichts, nur Rauschen.

Sein Herz pochte so schnell gegen seinen Rippenbogen, daß er wirklich glaubte, es könne den Brustkorb sprengen. Nicht wirklich realistisch, schon gar nicht für einen smarten Wissenschaftler wie ihn, aber …

Rodney änderte das Rufsignal. „Ronon? Der Colonel ist offensichtlich in einen gestörten Bereich gekommen", meldete er dem Satedaner, gerade als sich hinter ihm die Tür des Labors öffnete. „Ich übersende Ihnen die Koordinaten. Wir treffen uns dort."

„Gut", kam die einsilbige Antwort über den Äther.

Rodneys innerer Schalter war komplett umgelegt. Er mußte seinem Freund helfen. Er mußte! Er würde John Sheppard nie und nimmer irgendwo zurücklassen. Nie! Er würde ihn finden und retten, und dann …

„Rodney?" riß ihn Jennifer Kellers Stimme aus seiner beginnenden Konzentration.

Er schreckte hoch und sein Herz pumpte noch mehr Blut durch seine Adern – nun selbstverständlich angereichert mit allerlei Botenstoffen und Enzymen.

John retten. Er mußte John retten, ehe dem etwas zustieß!

Rodney drehte sich hektisch um. „Nicht jetzt, Liebling", wandte er sich kurz angebunden an Keller.

Die starrte ihn groß an. „Was?"

Rodney griff nach der P90. Gut, daß er sich ausgerüstet hatte, als John Sheppard mit ihm in der Waffenkammer gewesen war. Selbstverständlich hatte er geahnt, daß er seinem Freund würde beistehen müssen. Wie auch sonst sollte das ganze ausgehen wenn nicht so?

„Rodney McKay, ich würde gern wissen, was hier vor sich geht", wiederholte Jennifer, dieses Mal eindringlicher, und auch um einiges frostiger als vorher.

Rodney befestigte die Waffe an seiner Schutzweste, so wie John Sheppard es immer tat, und drehte sich um. „John ist in Schwierigkeiten. Wie immer! Ronon und ich werden ihn da schon rausholen. Keine Sorge, Jennifer." Er schenkte ihr ein kurzes, zerstreutes Lächeln.

Jennifer starrte ihn an. „Du willst was? Du weißt doch, daß hier ein Serienkiller sein Unwesen treibt!"

Rodney nickte. „Genau deshalb wollen Ronon und ich ja …" Unter ihrem halb verärgerten, halb besorgten Blick erstarb seine Stimme, als ihm klar wurde, daß er gerade dabei war, mitten ins Maul der Bestie Red John zu spazieren.

John Sheppard war sein bester und engster Freund! Er schuldete es ihm.

„Tut mir leid, Jennifer."

Damit eilte Rodney aus dem Labor heraus, noch immer diesen letzten, den anklagenden Blick auf der Haut fühlend.

Aber er schuldete es John. Er schuldetete es ihm einfach!

* * *

Als Patrick die Augen aufschlug, wußte er im ersten Moment nicht, was ihn geweckt hatte. Es war schon eigenartig, daß er überhaupt hatte einschlafen können. Aber irgendwann war die Erschöpfung schlicht zu groß für ihn geworden, so wie so oft, wenn er im heimischen CBI-Gebäude auf dem alten Ledersofa einschlief vor Erschöpfung.

Hier und jetzt befand er sich allerdings meilenweit entfernt von der so gepriesenen Coach. Sein Rücken schmerzte, da er auf dem harten Metallboden gelegen hatte. Sein linker Arm war eingeschlafen, weil der kleine Körpers Jordans darauf ruhte.

Jordan!

Mit einem Ruck setzte Patrick sich auf, als er endlich begriff, was nicht stimmte: Jordan schrie nicht mehr. Sie rührte sich auch nicht mehr, um genau zu sein. Sie hing in seinem Arm wie eine zerbrochene Puppe.

„Nein!" flüsterte er entsetzt, hob den reglosen Körper auf und blickte in das kleine Gesicht. Das war bleich, selbst in diesem wenigen, kühlen Licht konnte er das ausmachen. Unnatürlich bleich.

„Bitte nicht, nein!" Hektisch atmend begann Patrick das kleine Mädchen näher zu untersuchen. Und viel zu schnell mußte er den Grund feststellen, warum sie so bleich war: Jordan atmete nicht mehr und hatte das Bewußtsein verloren. Ihr Herz dagegen schlug noch und ihre Haut war noch warm.

Wie lange atmete sie nicht mehr? Wie lange brauchte es, bis ihr Gehirn dauerhaft geschädigt sein würde, wenn die Atmung nicht wieder einsetzte.

Patrick war klar, daß ihm jetzt die Zeit davonrannte. Er mußte etwas tun, Jordan wiederbeleben und irgendwie Kontakt herstellen zu den Ärzten der Stadt.

„Komm schon, meine Kleine, komm schon!"

Er legte Jordan auf den Boden und kniete sich über sie. Und in diesem Moment war er wirklich froh darüber, daß er damals einen Erste-Hilfe-Kurs absolviert hatte, als seine eigene Tochter noch lebte. Es mochte lange her sein und er sich erst besinnen, dann aber …

Patrick beugte sich über Jordan mit geöffnetem Mund, bereit für eine Mund-zu-Mund-Beatmung, als er das leise, kalte Lachen hörte, kurz darauf gefolgt von leisem Applaus.

„Rette sie nur, Jane. Rette das Kind, damit ich es noch einmal umbringen kann."

Patrick saß augenblicklich wieder aufrecht. Seine Augen durchdrangen den, nur von den Wasserspielen erleuchteten Raum, bis er den Schatten entdeckte, der einige Meter entfernt von ihm an der Wand lehnte. Nur verwandelte dieser Schatten sich in eine sich bewegende Gestalt, stieß sich von der Wand ab und trat näher.

Patrick schluckte.

Er hatte gefunden, wonach er gesucht hatte. Nun stand er letztendlich doch seinem Widersacher gegenüber. Und nun mußte er entscheiden, wollte er Jordans Leben retten oder endlich seine Rache nehmen?

* * *

Als John die Stimme hörte wußte er, er hatte die richtige Entscheidung gefällt. Jane war am Ende des Ganges in der kleinen Lounge, so wie er es vermutet hatte. Und sehr wahrscheinlich ging die Manipulation dieses Abschnittes der Stadt auf das Konto eines der Drei: entweder hatte Jane sich plötzlich als elektronisches Genie bewiesen, oder Red John, bzw. sein offensichtlicher Helfer, möglicherweise Liteutenant Green, hatten manipuliert, so daß die Scanner der Stadt diesen Bereich nicht abdecken konnten.

Dieser Gang und sein Ende waren groß genug für zwei Erwachsene, sich dort selbst über mehrere Tage zu verstecken, wenn John sich recht entsann. Demnach war es kein sonderlich großes Problem, sich hier aufzuhalten, hatte man einmal den Computer manipuliert und besorgte sich genügend Lebensmittel.

John schlich weiter, so leise es in seinen Militärstiefeln eben möglich war. Dabei dankte er wem auch immer er es zu verdanken hatte, daß das SGC Atlantis nicht mit metallbeschlagenen Stiefeln versorgte, sondern mit denen mit Hartgummisohle. So kam er doch wesentlich leiser voran.

„Wie sieht es nun aus?" hörte er eine ihm unbekannte Stimme höhnen. „Willst du das Kind retten oder doch lieber dich selbst, Patrick?"

John vergaß einen Moment lang Atem zu holen, während seine Finger sich um den Laufe seiner P-90 verkrampften.

Wehe wenn Jordan auch nur ein Haar gekrümmt werden würde! Er würde wen auch immer notfalls mit bloßen Händen töten, wenn er nur seine Tochter retten konnte.

John konzentrierte sich, wartete noch einen Atemzug, bis er sich wieder in der Gewalt hatte, ehe er vorsichtig weiterpirschte.

„Diese Frage stellt sich mir nicht. Du weißt, was ich will", hörte er Janes Stimme antworten.

Zumindest konnte er diesem Scharalatan noch die Leviten lesen und mußte das ganze nicht einem durchgedrehten Serienmörder überlassen. Sehr gut!

Die erste Stimme lachte kalt. „Als hättest du eine Wahl, Patrick. Du bist hilflos, hier und jetzt. So wie du es damals gewesen bist. Du weißt, warum ich die beiden getötet habe, oder nicht? Es war allein deine Schuld!"

Na toll, jetzt ging es also mit Schuldzuweisungen los.

John fühlte sich, als wäre er in der Zeit zurückgereist in seine Jugendjahre und würde seinen Eltern beim Streiten zuhören. Glücklicher David, der in Europa auf ein Internat ging! Oder vielleicht doch lieber glücklicher John, der in der Heimat geblieben und sich seine Aufnahme in die staatliche Highschool ertrotzt hatte?

Er schüttelte den lästigen Gedanken ab und setzte vorsichtig einen Fuß vor den anderen.

Er würde die beiden schon lehren, ihre Kriege zukünftig anderswo als in seiner Stadt auszufechten. Noch dazu ohne die Involvierung wehrloser Kinder!

„Es war zwar nett mit dir, Patrick", fuhr die erste Stimme fort, „aber ich denke, die Zeit unseres Zusammenseins sollte sich allmählich dem Ende zuneigen. Denkst du nicht? Es ist lächerlich, wie du dich jetzt als Polizist ausgibst! Du wirst nur erreichen, daß du ein frühes, blutiges Grab findest."

Da allerdings mußte John dem Redner recht geben. Sicher, Jane schien einer dieser natürlichen Ermittler zu sein, diese Sherlock-Holmes-Typen, die anhand eines abgebrochenen Fingernagels einen kompletten Lebenslauf des ehemaligen Trägers zusammenstellen konnten. Eine andere Sache war Janes Selbstverliebtheit, mit der er sicherlich nicht nur die Atlanter tüchtig vor den Kopf gestoßen hatte. Beides gemeinsam genommen machte eine echte Nervensäge aus Patrick Jane, jemanden, den man nicht unbedingt näher kennenlernen wollte und der einen Rodney McKay geradezu friedlich wirken ließ.

John tat den nächsten Schritt und … wußte in dem Moment, als sein Fuß den Boden berührte, daß er einen riesigen Fehler begangen hatte, als er diesen Gang allein betrat.

Die Waffe wurde ihm so hart aus den Händen gerissen, daß er hören konnte, wie ein Knochen seines Handgelenkes brach, während er plötzlich durch die Luft segelte. Sein Versuch, den Kopf vor dem Aufprall zu schützen, schlug in dem Moment fehl, als seine Stirn mit einer der Wassersäulen in der Lounge kollidierte.

Wie hatte er so schnell hier landen können?

Das war der letzte Gedanke, ehe ein weiterer Schlag ihm das Bewußtsein raubte …

* * *

Als Richard den Konferenzraum im SGC betrat wußte er plötzlich, daß dieser Tag ein schlimmer werden würde. Hätte man ihn gefragt, warum er das wußte, hätte er keine Antwort gewußt, nur, daß es eben so war.

Dabei hatte es doch so gut begonnen: Endlich eine Spur im Fall Red John, Dr. Keller hatte Entwarnung bei den Opfern der Epidemie gegeben und sein militärischer Leiter war zurückgekehrt in seinen Dienst. Alles wunderbar, bis er im Büro des Hafenmeisters den Befehl erhielt, sich so schnell als möglich mittels der Odyssey nach Cheyenne Mountain bringen zu lassen.

Richard haßte es, gebeamt zu werden. Er hatte lieber Kontrolle über seinen Körper und vertraute sich ungern einem Gerät an, wenn es um sein Leben ging. Zumal dieses Gerät in seinen Augen alles andere als zuverlässig wirkte.

Nun gut, die Asgard hatten den Erdenmenschen die Transporter-Technologie gegeben, und selbst wenn nicht diese, so wußten die Eingeweihten doch spätestens seit der Entdeckung von Atlantis darüber Bescheid. Immerhin hatten die Lantianer ihre eigenen Teleporter entwickelt. Und die, in Richards Augen, auch durchaus ansprechender als die allzu nüchternen Gerätschaften der Asgard.

Wie auch immer, er hatte dem Befehl entsprochen und hatte sich von der Odyssey zum SGC bringen lassen. Eine außerordentliche Konferenz erwartete ihn nun hier. Und Richard Woolsey hätte seinen rechten Arm darauf verwettet, daß diese Konferenz für ihn nicht gut ausgehen würde.

War er nicht doch vielleicht der Wackelkandidat, für den man ihn bis vor einigen Monaten gehalten hatte? Möglicherweise würde man seiner Dienste jetzt, da Atlantis auf der Erde war, nicht mehr bedürfen und er würde doch versetzt werden.

Richards Magen rebellierte allein bei der Vorstellung. Er wollte die Stadt nicht aufgeben, noch weniger wollte er sie irgendwo auf der Erde herumdümpeln sehen oder sich selbst wieder hinter irgendeinen irdischen Schreibtisch verdammt.

Allerdings, da war er sich sicher, nachdem er den Konferenzraum betreten hatte, würde man ihn wohl kaum nach seinen Wünschen fragen.

Und so kam das abschließende Urteil des IOA für ihn nicht sonderlich verwunderlich, wohl aber nichts destotrotz als ein verbaler Schlag in seinen Magen:

„Da weder der Erde, noch einem der Verbündeten oder gar Atlantis selbst genug Energie zur Verfügung steht, um wieder zu starten, wird die Stadt der Antiker bis auf weiteres im Militärhafen von San Francisco, Kalifornien, verbleiben."

Richard fühlte sich wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen als er, eben wie jene Vorstellung, einige Male den Mund öffnete und schloß in der Hoffnung, es käme mehr als ausgestoßener Atem heraus.

„Desweiteren wird die Belegschaft der Stadt aufgrund der Tatsache, daß Atlantis auf der Erde verbleibt, auf ein Mindestmaß reduziert", fuhr sein Gegenüber, Lord Carninghall, wenn Richard sich nicht irrte, fort. „Sie werden in den nächsten Wochen einige Spezialisten aus den verschiedensten Bereichen von Technik und Wissenschaft in der Stadt begrüßen dürfen. Diese werden sich um die Extraktion einiger Programme und Gegenständen widmen."

Richard schloß die Augen.

Atlantis sollte ebenso wie der antikische Außenposten in der Antarktis ausgeschlachtet werden.

Ein Stich ging durch sein Herz, als er sich nur vorstellte, wie irgendjemand auch nur eine Schraube von ihrem angestammten Platz entfernte.

Nein, das durfte einfach nicht geschehen!

„Die kanadische Regierung hat übrigens den Antrag gestellt, Dr. McKay vorzeitig aus seinem Vertrag zu entlassen. Nach den gegebenen Umständen sehen wir momentan keine weitere Verwendung mehr für ihn und haben dem Gesuch zugestimmt."

Draußen auf dem Gang hallte der Toralarm durch den Berg, doch Richard hörte ihn kaum durch das Rauschen des Blutes in seinen Ohren.

Die Zerstückelung, wie er sie nun hörte, würde vollkommen sein. Keine Möglichkeit mehr für eine Rückkehr zur Pegasus-Galaxie. Mit viel Glück würden vielleicht doch noch Ronon, Teyla und der kleine Torren zurückkehren können in ihre Heimat. Die Besatzung von Atlantis allerdings …

„Wir haben übrigens beim SGC den Antrag gestellt, Colonel Sheppard auf der Stelle zu versetzen", fuhr Carninghall fort. „Er hat sich in seiner Zeit in der Stadt bewährt und sollte jetzt seine Karriere sinnvoll fortsetzen."

Das würde John Sheppard das Herz brechen, und Richard wußte es. Allein schon wegen der Antikerin und seiner kleinen Tochter.

„Darf ich fragen, wie es weitergehen soll?" erkundigte er sich und riß Carninghall damit aus seinem monotonen Rezitation der Beschlüsse des IOA.

Der Engländer blickte irritiert auf. „Wie meinen Sie das, Mr. Woolsey?" fragte er.

„Atlantis ist nicht die einzige Basis weit draußen gewesen. Wie geht es mit den Vinetern weiter? Ihre einzige Möglichkeit für Kontakt zur Erde ist das altantische Sternentor", erklärte Richard seinem Gegenüber.

Carninghall wechselte einen langen Blick mit seinem Nachbarn, der nachdenklich die Lippen schürzte.

Richard begriff. „Sie wollen sich in Vineta einkaufen!" entfuhr es ihm.

„Sagen wir, die Ergebnisse, die dem SGC durch eine zweite Außenbasis zur Verfügung stehen stellen die Ergebnisse aus Altantis weit in den Schatten", erklärte Carninghall.

So war das also. Atlantis sollte auseinandergenommen und nach Möglichkeit verschrottet werden, damit die internationale Gemeinschaft den möglicherweise lohnenderen Fund aus der Verbotenen Stadt erhalten konnte. Wahrscheinlich hoffte man, dem SGC durch das Fehlen in der Pegasus Galaxie einen Strick drehen und sich so in das Geschäft mit der zweiten Stadt einkaufen zu können.

Richard fühlte bittere Galle in seinem Rachen aufsteigen.

Was für ein Haufen arroganter Ignoranten! Sie ließen einen Galaxienhaufen im Stich, weil sie eine andere Beute ins Visier genommen hatten. Das war … Das war … !

Gerade als Richard den Mund öffnete, um seinen Protest an dieser Stelle anzubringen, wurde die Tür hinter ihm geöffnet.

„Entschuldigen Sie die Störung", sagte General Landrys angenehme Stimme. „Aber ich habe hier jemanden für Mr. Woolsey."

Richard drehte sich um und riß erstaunt die Augen auf.

„Sie?"


	18. Des Rätsels Lösung

Rodney schwitzte und war außer Atem, als er schließlich in dem Hauptgang anlangte, in dem Sheppard verschwunden war. Ein penetrantes Stechen in seiner Seite ließ den Kanadier sich zu eben dieser Seite neigen mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht, die Linke in die Hüfte gestemmt, wie um das Gelenk zu stützen.

„Da sind Sie ja endlich", meldete sich Ronons Brummbaß. Der große Satedaner trat aus dem Schatten des unbeleuchteten Ganges heraus.

„Is' gut. Bin … da", keuchte Rodney, holte noch einige Male tief Atem, ehe er sich langsam wieder aufrichtete, die Hände verstohlen an seiner Hose abwischend.

Er würde sich wohl doch in die von Jennifer Keller verordnete Diät fügen müssen, ging ihm auf. Allmählich wurde es peinlich, wie wenig Ausdauer er gegenüber den anderen Teammitgliedern besaß.

„Was von Sheppard gehört?" brummte der Riese.

Rodney blies die Wangen auf und stieß die Luft dann wieder aus, ehe er den Kopf schüttelte. Und endlich wurde er auf den finsteren Schlund des Ganges aufmerksam.

„Interessant ..."

Rodney pulte einen Detektor aus einer der Taschen seiner TASK-Vest und hielt sie in Richtung des Ganges.

Ronon trat unwillig näher. „Wir müssen Sheppard suchen."

„Was, denken Sie, tue ich hier gerade? Blumen züchten?" Rodney verzog unwillig das Gesicht, konzentrierte sich dann wieder auf den winzigen Bildschirm. „Interessant ..."

Ronon wartete genau eine Sekunde, dann marschierte er zurück in die Finsternis hinein.

„Aber ..." Rodney blickte verstört auf. „Was machen Sie da?"

„Er ist hier, oder?" Ronon zog seine Partikel-Magnum und entsicherte die Waffe. „Dann gehen wir ihn jetzt suchen."

„Aber … Sie haben das Ding doch auf Betäubung gestellt, oder?" Rodney eilte dem Satedaner nach, als dieser, ohne seine Frage zu beantworten, in der Dunkelheit hinter dem Durchgang verschwand.

* * *

Das Erwachen war schmerzhaft. In seinem Kopf schien sich ein ganzer Bienenstock versammelt zu haben, dessen Einflugschneise dummerweise direkt zwischen seinen Augenbrauen lag. Und seine Hand …

John mußte zugeben, es schmerzte beides ziemlich. Wobei allerdings, abgesehen von dem Summen in seinem Kopf und dem Klingeln in seinen Ohren, seine rechte Hand eindeutig in Führung lag. Zumal als er langsam die Augen öffnete und sich diesen verquollenen Klumpen Fleisch mit den fünf verfärbten Auswüchsen besehen konnte. Und, er hätte jede Wette darauf angenommen, seit er die Augen geöffnet hatte, schmerzte es noch mehr. Glücklicherweise allerdings schien es, als beschränkten sich die Möglichkeiten zu einer Invalidität auf seinen Kopf, besser gesagt die Stelle seines Kopfes, mit der er mit einer Wassersäule kollidiert war, und eben seiner rechten Hand. Dumm dagegen war, daß er nun einmal ein passionierter Rechtshänder war. Also keine gute Idee, sich ausgerechnet dieses Glied brechen zu lassen.

„Laß das Balg in Ruhe!"

John beschloß, sich noch ein wenig ruhig zu verhalten. Jordan schien hier zu sein, mit Jane und mit … ja, wem denn nun?

Die Neugier zerrte an seinen Muskeln, wollte ihn sich aufsetzen lassen. Allerdings war er noch nicht wirklich bereit, seinen winzigen Vorteil abzugeben.

Welchen Vorteil? meldete sich eine kleine boshafte Stimme in seinem Inneren. John beschloß, daß es sich wohl um die Königin des Bienenvolkes in seinem Schädel handeln mußte.

Du Idiot hast dir das Handgelenk brechen lassen und deine Waffen sind weg. Also, welchen Vorteil?

Gut, darüber sollte er noch einmal genauer nachdenken. Auf jeden Fall kein Grund, jetzt schon zu erkennen zu geben, daß er wieder bei Bewußtsein war.

„Hören Sie, was immer Sie auch tun wollen, es muß nicht sein", sagte Jane, offensichtlich an die vierte Person im Raum gerichtet. „Das Kind, Jordan Sheppard, sie ist krank, sehr krank."

Du hast was vergessen, triumphierte die Bienenkönigin. Beinahe konnte er das Gelächter der ganzen summenden Bienengemeinde in seinen Ohren hören.

Vergessen? Er? Wenn er es recht bedachte, stimmte es schon, er hatte den Dummie vergessen, den er eigentlich hätte vorschicken sollen, damit dieser seine Verletzungen abfing. Aber der lag wohl immer noch in der pegasus'schen Post und da er keine Nachsende-Adresse hinterlassen hatte …

Dann aber ging ihm auf, was dieses böse kleine Stimmchen in ihm meinte.

„Laß es verrecken, so wie du verrecken wirst, Jane!" höhnte die Stimme.

Jordan!

Himmel, die Kleine hatte sich die letzten Tage die Seele aus dem Leib gebrüllt vor Schmerzen. Und jetzt, da sie offensichtlich in einem Raum mit dem Verursacher dieser Schmerzen war kam nichts?

„Scheiße!" ächzte John, der gern doch noch zwei Minuten länger Scheintoter gespielt hätte, einfach, um sich einen Plan zurechtzulegen.

Aber gut, Improvisation war schon immer seine Stärke gewesen. Irgendwas würde ihm schon einfallen.

Mühsam richtete er sich auf und schüttelte die Königin samt versammelter Bienengemeinde aus seinem Kopf heraus. Als Abschiedsgabe stach jede einzelne der imaginären Bienen noch einmal beim Verlassen seines Schädels zu, was ihn vor Schmerz fast blendete.

Keuchend und blinzelnd sah er schließlich in die Richtung, aus der er hatte Janes Stimme kommen hören. Der Mentalist sah nicht mehr ganz frisch aus und hockte vielleicht zehn Schritte von ihm entfernt bei einer anderen Wassersäule. Und neben ihm auf dem Boden lag, eingewickelt in Janes graues Jackett, ein bewegungsloses Bündel am Boden.

Johns Herz setzte einen Schlag aus. „Jordan!"

Mit einem Ruck war er auf den Beinen … und mußte sich, wie ein Betrunkener, an seiner Säule festhalten, um nicht wieder in sich zusammenzusacken.

„Keine Bewegung!" herrschte die Stimme des Vierten, Red John?, ihn an.

John atmete tief ein und aus und sammelte Kraft, um wieder aufzusehen. „Und dann?" fragte er und präsentierte seine gebrochene Hand. „Soll ich Sie zu Tode winken?" Er kniff die Augen zusammen, um seinen Gegenüber besser erkennen zu können.

Wenn das Red John war war er Sherlock Holmes.

John kniff die Lippen aufeinander, ehe er abschließend sagte: „Lieutenant Green?"

Jane starrte erst ihn, dann den Mann an, der jetzt langsam aus den Schatten trat mit einem irren Leuchten in den Augen. „Green? Aber ..."

„Red John war nie hier, oder?" John faßte Mut, wenn er auch seinen Beinen und seinem Gleichgewichtssinn noch immer nicht so recht traute. „Das waren von Anfang an Sie … nur nicht am Strandhaus. Zumindest nicht allein."

„Oh, ein wahrer Kriminalist, was?" höhnte der Marineoffizier.

John verzog das Gesicht zu einer Grimasse, aus der man vielleicht ein Lächeln lesen konnte. „Ich gebe mein bestes." Doch dann wurde er ernst, während er seinen Gegenüber nun genauer betrachten konnte.

Green sah nicht gut aus, schlimmer als Rodney damals, als der die Strahlung der Aszensionsmaschine zu spüren bekommen hatte. Und, wenn John recht überlegte, war Green jetzt fast so lange in der Stadt wie es damals bis zu McKays Zusammenbruch gebraucht hatte.

„Noch kann man Ihnen helfen", wandte er sich an Green. „Noch ist es nicht zu spät. Wenn wir die ..."

Greens Blick traf ihn und … seine Stimme war plötzlich weg! John holte einige Male Luft wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen, doch dadurch kamen seine Stimmbänder auch nicht wieder in Gang.

Green kicherte. „Warum sollte ich denn wohl diese Macht abgeben, Flattermann? Warum sollte ich denn wohl wieder werden wollen wie du, mh?"

John sah zu Jane hinüber.

Verdammt, er mußte zu Jordan. Er MUSSTE! Er mußte nachsehen, wie es der Kleinen ging, ob sie vielleicht nur das Bewußtsein verloren hatte.

„Hören Sie, Green", wandte Jane nun ein. Seine Stimme klang warm und mitfühlend, umschnurrte selbst Johns Ohren wie eine Katze, „es ist okay. Wenn Sie so bleiben wollen, das läßt sich sicherlich einrichten. Aber Sie sollten jetzt aufhören. Es hat genug Tote gegeben, finden Sie nicht?"

Green kicherte. „Genug? Genug kann es niemals geben." Das Kichern erstarb, das Gesicht des Mannes wurde ausdruckslos. „Red John wird die Macht erhalten. Die Macht über diese Stadt und über das, was sie alle hier geheimhalten wollen. Ich weiß es, ich habe es gesehen, so wie er. Und er wird es auch sehen, es erleben. Und gemeinsam ..."

„Sie werden nicht weit kommen, wenn Sie aufsteigen", krächzte John. Gott sei Dank, seine Stimmbänder nahmen den Dienst wieder auf. „Da sind nämlich noch ein paar andere: die Antiker. Die mögen es nicht sonderlich, wenn sie ihr Plätzchen mit irren Serienkillern teilen müssen."

Sicher? Nicht wirklich, mußte er gestehen. Aber besser als nichts. Vielleicht konnte er …

John stutzte. „Er hat es g e s e h e n?" Er suchte Janes Blick. „Red John hat Atlantis gesehen?"

Der Mentalist zuckte mit den Schultern und runzelte die Stirn.

Green kicherte. „Er wird noch mehr sehen, Colonel. Ich weiß, daß dieses Ding fliegen kann."

Nein, das war entschieden zuviel! John haßte es, wenn andere in seine Gedanken eindrangen, umso mehr wenn es sich dabei um durchgeknallte Aufstiegswillige oder Asuraner mit Betriebssystemschaden handelte.

„Raus aus meinem Kopf!" Seine Stimme klang noch immer rauh, aber gewann deutlich an Stärke.

„Sonst was?" Green kicherte. „Red John hält Sie für einen aufgeblasenen Ignoranten, wissen Sie das? Er stand direkt vor Ihnen, hat mit Ihnen gesprochen – und Sie haben es nicht bemerkt."

Sämtliche Alarmglocken in Johns Kopf begannen zu läuten.

Er hatte mit Red John gesprochen, ohne es zu bemerken? Er und …

Green kicherte immer noch, sah jetzt aber mit dem gleichen Vergnügen zu Patrick Jane hinüber. „Und Sie haben ihm Kartentricks beigebracht."

Sein noch immer brummender Schädel nahm widerstrebend die Arbeit auf, als John diese Worte hörte. Und aus seiner nächsten Vergangenheit stieg ein Bild empor. Das Bild, als er vor einigen Tagen in das Büro des Hafenmeisters gekommen war und dort den ehemaligen Mentalisten gefunden hatte. Das Bild, wie Burgh ihn amüsiert betrachtete, wie dessen Augen Funken zu sprühen schienen vor Vergnügen.

Burgh war Red John!

„Nein!" Jane schüttelte nachdrücklich den Kopf. „Nein, das kann nicht sein! Das ist nicht möglich!"

Doch es ergab einen Sinn. Es erklärte vieles. Burgh war der Verantwortliche für den gesamten Militärhafen. Burgh wußte um Atlantis und daß die Stadt viele Geheimnisse und Gefahren barg. Burgh hatte sie alle manipuliert und mit ihnen gespielt. Er hatte es einfach tun können, weil sie ihm vertrauten, weil sie ihn für einen sympatischen alten Seebären gehalten hatten.

„Sicher?" Green kicherte.

Okay, der Kerl war definitiv durchgeknallt, beschloß John. So hatte nicht einmal Rodney sich aufgeführt nach seiner Strahlendosis gen Aszension.

„Burgh ist seit mehr als dreißig Jahren bei der Marine. Ja, ich bin mir verdammt sicher!" John verzog das Gesicht, als ein kurzer Pfeil voller Schmerz durch seine Stirn schoß. Sekunden später war es ihm, als könne er etwas warmes und klebriges seine Nasenflügel herunterfließen fühlen. Offensichtlich war die Stirnwunde wieder oder endlich aufgebrochen.

„Ich weiß, wie es Ihnen jetzt geht, Green", fuhr er beruhigend fort und hob die heile Hand zu einer beschwichtigenden Geste. „Aber man kann Ihnen helfen. Glauben Sie mir. Vertrauen Sie mir."

„Und dann?" Green wedelte mit der Beretta herum. „Ich kann jetzt Dinge tun, die sich niemand auch nur in seinen kühnsten Träumen ausmalen kann. Ich habe Sie erspürt im Gang, habe Sie hochgehoben und den ganzen Weg hierher geschleudert. Ich wollte, daß Sie sehen, wie Ihre Tochter und dieser aufgeblasene Scharlatan sterben, Sheppard. Sie sollen es sehen, so haben Red John und ich es beschlossen. Sie werden es sehen und nichts dagegen tun können."

Der Lieutenant war wahnsinnig und größenwahnsinnig schloß John. Und er war gefährlich! Ein gefährlicher Irrer, die bisher frei durch Atlantis getobt war. Ein Wunder, daß es nicht noch mehr Tote gegeben hatte! Wobei … ?

„Sie waren bei Teyla und wollten sie und Torren töten!" entfuhr es John.

Green grinste breit und nickte. „Diese Alien-Hure und ihr Gör gehören hier nicht her. Keiner dieser Kerle tut das! Die Erde gehört den Menschen!"

Oh klasse! Er hatte es nicht nur mit einem durchgedrehten Irren zu tun, sondern auch noch mit einem Rassisten! Der Tag wurde eindeutig immer besser.

„Sie werden es nicht aufhalten können, Green. Das Stargate-Programm ist größer als Sie oder Red John. Die Erde ist eine Macht in drei Galaxien. Ich denke, das ist gar kein so schlechter Schnitt."

„Solange noch einer dieser minderwertigen Möchtegern-Aliens lebt, ist es ein schlechter Schnitt!" wütete Green ihn an. „Und Sie und Ihr Balg, denken Sie, ich wüßte nicht, mit wem Sie sich gepaart haben?"

Jane musterte ihn nach diesen Worten fragend.

„Mit einer Antikerin", antwortete John ruhig. „Um genau zu sein, mit der einzigen greifbaren Antikerin"

„Und Sie halten das auch noch für gut?" staunte Green.

„Antiker? Die, die Atlantis gebaut haben?" Jane sah ihn mit neu erwachtem Respekt an.

John nickte. „Genau. Den Antikern haben wir es vermutlich zu verdanken, daß wir sind, was wir heute sind, Green. Sie waren vor uns da, Millionen Jahre vor uns!"

„Und jetzt sind fast alle tot … wie ihr kleines Püppchen hier es bald sein wird." Green hob langsam die Waffe, Johns Beretta, und zielte … auf das Kleiderbündel, in dem sich wohl Jordan verbarg.

John riß die Augen auf. „Nein!" entfuhr es ihm. Trotz des Schwindels, der Desorientierung und der Schmerzen hechtete er los, bereit, die Kugel, die seine Tochter treffen sollte, mit seinem Körper abzufangen.

„Wir sehen uns in der Hölle!" brüllte Green.

Als er die Waffe entsicherte hallte das Klicken wie ein Donnerschlag durch den Raum.

„Tun Sie es nicht!" Jane wollte sich über Jordan beugen, sie wahrscheinlich selbst schützen.

Und da kam ein weiterer Schatten aus der Finsternis, fegte John wie eine Puppe beiseite und stürzte sich auf Green. Der Schuß, der sich löste, prallte an der nächsten Metallwand ab.

John versuchte sich abzurollen, doch es gelang nicht ganz. Er krachte mit der Schulter hart auf den Boden. Der Schmerz zuckte selbst noch durch sein gebrochenes Handgelenk.

„Jordan!"

Ächzend richtete er sich wieder auf und drehte sich um.

Langes weißes Haar wirbelte um die grünhäutige Gestalt, die sich so plötzlich aus der Dunkelheit gelöst hatte. Todd!

John beobachtete eine Sekunde lang das Handgemenge, richtete sich dann ächzend wieder auf und wollte dem Wraith (oder dem Menschen, er wußte es wirklich nicht) zu Hilfe kommen, doch eine Hand packte seinen Arm.

„Jordan atmet nicht mehr."

Er wandte den Kopf und sah in Patrick Janes Gesicht. Und er sah all den Schrecken, all den Haß, die Schuldgefühle und das Leid in diesem Gesicht. Und er begriff.

Langsam sank er wieder auf die Knie, während Todd, so schwach er auch war, etwas verlieh ihm gerade in diesem Moment selbst über-wraithhafte Kräfte, die Oberhand im Handgemenge gewann. Der Wraith kämpfte wie ein Besessener, hielt Green so gut es ging auf Abstand. Die Beretta hatte er ihm schon vor einer Weile aus der Hand drücken können und Johns P90 lag dort, wo sie ihm aus der Hand geschlagen worden war.

Und dann schmetterte Todd Green gegen die nächste Wand und eine unheimliche Stille folgte nach einem weiteren, deutlichen Knacken, als Greens Genick brach.

John beugte sich über das Bündel, nicht einmal sicher, wie er reagieren würde, würde er Jordan tot vorfinden. Hinter ihm sackte Todd neben Greens Leichnam in sich zusammen, erschöpft und vollkommen ausgepowert.

Und gerade als Ronon Dex und Rodney McKay endlich die Lounge stürmten sah John, wie Jordan die Augen öffnete und ihm quietschvergnügt zujuchzte.


	19. Willkommen in einer neuen Realität

Eigentlich hätte er erleichtert sein sollen. Es war soweit alles gut gegangen und er hatte eine Identität. Jordan lebte, so eigenartig das auch war, und er war mit relativ heiler Haut, wenn auch reichlich gekränktem Stolz, aus der Sache herausgekommen.  
Patrick allerdings war alles andere als glücklich über den Verlauf der letzten Stunden. Vor allem mußte er sich selbst schelten. Immerhin wäre es vielleicht anders gekommen, wenn er nicht Jordan aus ihrem Bettchen entführt und versucht hätte, sie für seine Zwecke zu benutzen.  
Tief, ganz tief in sich drinnen, gleich neben der verschlossenen Tür mit den Erinnerungen an jene verhängnisvolle Nacht, dort schämte Patrick sich für das, was er angerichtet hatte. Wenn Jordan sich nicht als resistenter erwiesen hätte als wohl je ein Kind gewesen war, wenn Sheppard Green nicht abgelenkt hätte, wenn dieser Todd nicht dazugekommen wäre. Wenn, wenn, wenn …  
Patrick stand am Pier, direkt neben der Gangway, die hinaufführte an den Kai.  
Eigentlich sollte er jetzt so schnell wie möglich verschwinden. Möglicherweise hatte er dann noch die Möglichkeit, Red John alias Captain Burgh vor den Atlantern zu erwischen und doch noch seine persönliche Rache zu nehmen. Und selbst wenn nicht, selbst wenn er den Mann nicht töten könnte, dann könnte er doch irgendetwas tun. Nur was?  
Patrick hob die Augen gen Himmel. Die Abenddämmerung lag mittlerweile über der Bay, San Fransisco und natürlich auch dem Hafen. Die ersten Sterne begannen gerade in der heraufziehenden Nacht zu schimmern.  
Welten, Galaxien, das gesamte Universum, alles nur einen Schritt durch ein Wurmloch entfernt …  
Wenn er irgendjemandem, eingeschlossen Lisbon und Cho, jemals von seinem Abenteuer in Atlantis erzählen würde, würden die ihn für ebenso verrückt halten wie er zu Anfang die Atlanter. Mittlerweile aber …  
Gab es vielleicht irgendwo dort oben, jenseits dessen, was ein normaler Mensch der Erde wissen durfte, einen Planeten, auf dem sie noch leben könnten? Seine Göttin, seine kleine Tochter. Eine Welt, in der es keinen Red John gab, in der sie alle gemeinsam leben konnten und …  
Schritte näherten sich ihm.  
Patrick setzte sein strahlendes Lächeln als Maske wieder auf und drehte sich um. Dennoch war er überrascht, ausgerechnet die Vier wieder vereint zu sehen, die er vor einer ihm jetzt unendlich weit entfernten Zeit in Venice aufgefallen waren.  
Nachdem Green tot war waren schlagartig die Kopfschmerzen verklungen, die über zwanzig Menschen mehr oder weniger außer Gefecht gesetzt hatten. Unter ihnen eben auch die hübsche Teyla, die jetzt, zur Seite des Riesen Ronon, auf ihn zukam. Dicht hinter den beiden selbsterklärten Alien folgten Rodney McKay und … Colonel Sheppard!  
Patricks Maske verrutschte minimals, als er den Luftwaffenoffizier auf sich zukommen sah. Sheppard schien sich nicht einmal die Zeit genommen zu haben, sich das Blut vom Gesicht zu waschen, das auf seiner Stirn und seinen Wangen geronnen war. Die Platzwunde selbst, die er sich beim Sturz gegen die Wassersäule zugezogen hatte, war durch ein großes weißes Pflaster abgedeckt. Sheppards rechter Arm steckte in einer Schlinge, der Unterarm noch dazu in einer unbequem aussehenden Manchette.  
„Was tun Sie denn hier?"  
Sheppard war stehen geblieben und sah Patrick groß an. „Ich dachte eigentlich, Sie hätten jetzt die Nase voll."  
„Ganz im Gegenteil. So nahe war ich Red John noch nie." Patrick grinste und nickte dem Offizier zu. „Aber Sie sind ein klarer Fall fürs Krankenbett. Wo ist Jordan?"  
„In Sicherheit", beeilte Teyla sich zu versichern.  
Patrick kam nicht umhin zu schmunzeln. Natürlich traute man ihm nicht mehr – er würde sich selbst nach dieser Geschichte auch nicht mehr trauen.  
„Sie sollten hier bleiben", sagte Sheppard mit einem kritischen Blick auf sein zerknittertes Hemd. Der Colonel war nicht der einzige, der sich nicht umgezogen hatte. „Es könnte gefährlich werden."  
„Ein Grund für Sie, hierzubleiben", entgegnete Patrick prompt und strahlte Sheppard gewinnend an.  
Der bedachte ihn mit noch einem langen, leidenden Blick, ehe er das Funkgerät umständlich mit der Linken betätigte: „Odyssey, fünf Person hochbeamen!"  
„Hochbeamen?" fragte Patrick und zwinkerte in ein gleißendes Licht hinein … um sich eine Sekunde später in einem metallenen Raum wiederzufinden und aus einem großen Fenster zu starren. Auf die Erde, die tief unter ihm in der Schwärze des Alls hing.  
„Willkommen in einer neuen Realität." Sheppard klopfte ihm kurz die Schulter, dann drehte er sich um und humpelte McKay hinterher, der zielstrebig den Raum (die Brücke?) verließ mit Teyla und Ronon.  
Patrick warf noch einen Blick aus dem Fenster.  
Wahrlich eine neue Realität. Und was für eine!

* * *

Als sie, knapp zwanzig Minuten später, mit einem Spezialkommando das Haus der Burghs stürmten ahnte John bereits, was sie erwarten würde. Er konnte nicht sagen warum, aber seit ihm klar geworden war, WER Red John gewesen war, seitdem wußte er auch, daß etwas an dieser Theorie nicht ganz stimmte. Und er hatte recht.  
Im Haus fanden sie die Leichen des Hafenmeisters und seiner Frau. Beide waren bereits länger tot. Nur die Tatsache, daß sie im kühlen Keller lagen hatte die Verwesung etwas verlangsamt.  
Über ihnen, an der unverputzten Wand, prankte einmal mehr ein blutiger Smiley, wenn dessen Blut auch mittlerweile getrocknet war.  
John war müde, unendlich müde. Er ahnte, sämtliche weiteren Ermittlungen würden ins Leere führen. Er kannte die nicht gerade dünne Akte über diesem Red John.  
Die Chance, die sie gehabt hatten, den Killer dingfest zu machen, war verstrichen, der Mörder selbst hatte sich aus dem Staub gemacht. Wie so oft war er spurlos verschwunden. Doch dieses Mal hatte er die Kenntnis über eines der größten Geheimnisse der Menschheit mit sich genommen.  
Jane, seltsam handzahm seit der Sache in der Lounge, wartete auf der Veranda des Hauses, bis John und sein Team den neuen Tatort räumten. Stumm sah der ehemalige Mentalist John entgegen, der diesen Blick ebenso stumm erwiderte.  
Es gab keine Worte für dieses Versagen, gar keine.  
Patrick Jane wandte sich ab und verließ schweigend den Tatort …

* * *

In einem der Krankenbetten in Atlantis lag Todd der Wraith. Der Kampf mit Green hatte seine letzte Kraft gefordert und nun wartete er, der einst so stolze Führer mehrerer Hives, auf seinen Tod. Er wußte, dieser würde einsam und von allen vergessen sein. Niemand würde bei ihm sein, der ihm ein wenig Trost schenken konnte, niemand der ihn wirklich verstand.  
Die Stille in seinem Geist, die Leere in seinem Inneren ließ ihn nur noch mehr verbittern.  
Warum hatte er all das auf sich genommen … für einen Menschen! Er hatte sich gegen sein Volk gewandt, hatte die verraten, zu denen er doch gehören sollte. Und wofür?  
„Für die Zukunft", sagte eine ihm fremde Stimme.  
Todd fühlte erneut die Berührung eines anderen Geistes. Eines noch ungeschulten, aber dennoch mächtigen Geisters. Eine verwandte Seele. Jemand, der ihm Vertrauen schenken wollte.  
Dieses Wissen, die fremde Präsenz in seinem Inneren, beides ließ einen angenehmen Schauer durch seinen Geist fließen.  
„Du wirst nicht sterben", wisperte die Stimme, „du wirst leben, so wie du mir das Leben geschenkt hast. Du wirst geheilt werden, ich gelobe es."  
Ein Lächeln zog die Mundwinkel des Wraith in seiner Bewußtlosigkeit leicht nach oben, gerade in dem Moment, in dem Doktor Keller entschied, ihn in eine Stasiskammer zu überführen, damit er dort warten konnte, bis sich ein Heilmittel für ihn gefunden hatte.  
„Lebe, mein Retter, und warte. Die Rettung wird da sein, wenn du sie brauchst ..."

* * *

**Zwei Tage später:**

John wartete an der Zufahrt zum Militärhafen auf Woolseys Rückkehr. Ehrlich gesagt, verstand er nicht so ganz, warum der Ex-NID darauf bestanden hatte, mit dem Auto zurückzukehren nach San Francisco. Mittels der immer noch im Orbit kreisenden Odyssey wäre es wesentlich einfacher und schneller geschehen. Andererseits wußte John nicht, welche Nachrichten sein ziviler Vorgesetzter mitbringen würde. Allerdings, so vermutete er, keine sonderlich guten.  
Soweit er wußte, hatte man sich bisher nicht einmal die Mühe gemacht, nach einem neuen ZPM innerhalb der Milchstraße zu suchen, geschweige denn, daß eines (oder mehrere) zufällig gefunden worden wären.  
Nein, John rechnete eher damit, daß Atlantis irgendwann in absehbarer Zeit ausgeschlachtet und anschließend abgewrackt werden würde. Mit ein bißchen Glück würde er es vielleicht als Staffelpilot auf eines der Schiffe schaffen, so daß er den endgültigen Untergang der Millionen-Jahre-alten Stadt nicht mitzuerleben brauchte. Allerdings rechnete er eher nicht mit Glück in dieser Angelegenheit.  
John seufzte schwer und zog die Schultern hoch, seine Linke vergrub er tief in seiner Hosentasche, während er sein Gewicht auf das andere Bein verlagerte.  
Er haßte es zu warten. Egal ob nun gute oder schlechte Nachrichten auf ihn lauerten, er wollte es endlich hinter sich bringen und wissen, wie man nun weiter vorzugehen gedachte.  
„Guten Morgen, Colonel", begrüßte ihn eine Stimme und riß ihn aus seinen Grübeleien.  
John nickte, drehte sich aber nicht um. „Guten Morgen, Mr. Jane."  
Der ehemalige Mentalist hatte sich in den letzten Tagen denn doch noch als relativ pflegeleicht erwiesen, nachdem seine Nemesis Red John wieder untergetaucht war. Und nachdem das geballte Team AR-1 auf ihn eingedrungen war, hatte Jane denn doch endlich diese verfluchte Geheimhaltungsvereinbarung unterschrieben. Ein mittleres Wunder, wenn man John fragte.  
„Wie geht's der Hand?" erkundigte Jane sich jetzt.  
John nickte. „Knochen heilen langsam. Aber es war ein glatter Bruch", antwortete er, drehte jetzt doch den Kopf. „Bei Ihnen alles in Ordnung?"  
Jane rammte seine Hände tief in die Taschen seines Jacketts und nickte nachdenklich. „Ich … wie geht es Jordan?"  
„Sie ist putzmunter." John hob eine Braue. „Was Sie wissen sollten. Meines Wissens waren Sie fast die ganze Zeit bei ihr."  
Jane lächelte und senkte dabei wie verschämt die Augen. „Sie hat mir zu denken gegeben", erklärte er schließlich, sah wieder hoch, als ein großer schwarzer Geländewagen auf den Parkplatz auf der anderen Seite des Zaunes einbog. „Ah, mein Chauffeur ist da."  
John wandte den Kopf ebenfalls und konnte beobachten, wie ein zweiter auffällig unauffälliger Wagen von der Straße einbog. Woolsey war zurück.  
John seufzte, stutzte dann aber, als aus dem ersten Wagen eine zierliche kleine Frau mit schulterlangen schwarzen Haaren ausstieg.  
„Lisbon! Sie haben mich doch sicher vermißt, oder?"  
Der Gesichtsausdruck der Fremden sprach Bände, nämlich das komplette Leugnen der gerade gestellten Frage.  
Ganz nett, diese kleine Frau, beschloß John, nachdem die Fremde Janes überschwengliche Frage mit einem genervten Augenrollen beantwortet hatte. Noch jemand, der den ehemaligen Mentalisten als Holzwurm empfand.  
„Senior Agent Teresa Lisbon, CBI", stellte die Fremde sich vor, als sie nähergekommen war. Routinemäßig zückte sie ihre Brieftasche und hielt John einen Dienstausweis unter die Nase. „Ich hoffe, Sie hatten nicht allzuviel Ärger mit Ihrem … Gast."  
John konnte nicht umhin zu grinsen.  
Jep, diese Frau war ihm wirklich sympatisch, wenn sie auch ein wenig … maskulin wirkte durch ihr Auftreten.  
„Ich würde sagen, den üblichen Ärger nach allem, was Mr. Jane so erzählt hat", antwortete er und ergriff die dargebotene Rechte mit seiner Linken, um sie zu schütteln. „Colonel John Sheppard, USAF."  
Lisbon sah ihn aus rehbraunen Augen an, und kurz war es ihm, als würde er die Irritation in diesem Blick wahrnehmen.  
Jep, Air Force, nicht Marine, wie es wohl offensichtlich erwartet wurde.  
„Und Red John ist wieder entkommen." Das war keine Frage, Lisbon stellte es als die Tatsache dar, die es eben war.  
John nickte wieder. „Wir lassen Ihnen unseren Abschlußbericht zukommen, sobald das Pentagon diesen freigibt."  
Wieder dieser eigenartige Blick.  
„Der Fall wird natürlich an Sie zurückgegeben. Und vielleicht können Sie mit den neuen Morden etwas mehr anfangen."  
John zweifelte ernsthaft daran. Was durch die Zensur kommen würde, wären vermutlich zu neunzig Prozent geschwärzte Seiten, auf denen vielleicht noch die Namen der Ermordeten und deren Fundort lesbar sein würden, aber nicht viel mehr.  
Lisbon nickte wieder, während der zweite Wagen nun direkt vor der Schranke anhielt.  
„Tja, ich denke, man wird sich wiedersehen … oder auch nicht?" Jane schenkte John sein mittlerweile bekanntes Stahlemannlächeln und hielt ihm die Hand hin.  
John zögerte tatsächlich einen Moment, dann aber schlug er ein. „Auf das 'oder auch nicht'", bestätigte er und hörte ein unterdrücktes Glucksen von Lisbon.  
Und dann: „John!"  
Durch seinen Körper zuckte die Stimme, die seinen Namen gerufen hatte, wie ein warmer Blitz und ließ ihn erschaudern.  
Nein, das konnte doch nicht sein! Sie mußte doch …  
Doch als er sich dem Militärfahrzeug an der Schranke zuwandte, sah er sie gerade aus dem Wagen springen und auf ihn zulaufen: Vashtu Uruhk!  
„Vash!" rief er ihn entgegen, dann hing sie auch schon an seinem Hals, preßte sich so eng an ihn als wolle sie mit ihm verschmelzen und vergrub ihr Gesicht an seinem Hals.  
„Tu das nie, nie, nie wieder!" nuschelte sie an seinem Schlüsselbein. „Du wirst nie wieder einfach so verschwinden mit allem und jedem!"  
John schloß sie in seine Arme und drückte sie seinerseits an sich. Sein Gesicht vergrub er in ihrem verstrubbeltem Haar und sog ihren Duft ein. „Niemals!" murmelte er endlich, als sie unruhig in seinen Armen wurde.  
„Wo ist Jordan?" Vashtu blickte auf, plötzlich ganz besorgte Mutter.  
John wechselte mit Jane einen wissenden Blick.  
Der ehemalige Mentalist betrachtete die Antikerin schmunzelnd, nickte ihnen beiden dann zu und folgte Lisbon zurück zu deren Wagen.  
„Wer war das?" fragte Vashtu.  
„Ein … Helfer bei einigen Schwierigkeiten", antwortete John ausweichend und legte ihr seinen heilen Arm um die Schultern. „Nichts besonderes. Nur das übliche Chaos."  
„Und Jordan geht's gut?" Wieder blickte sie besorgt zu ihm auf.  
John nickte. „Es geht ihr hervorragend", antwortete er. „Aber was tust du hier?"  
„Die Apollo hat sich nach Vineta gerettet. Von Ellis wußten wir endlich, daß Atlantis nicht mehr in Pegasus ist. Also beschlossen wir, daß euch vermutlich die Energie ausgegangen ist, da ihr nicht zurückkamt."  
„Wie wahr ..." John seufzte und schlenderte an ihrer Seite den Hügel hinab zu den Piers, während sie weiter erzählte, was sich in den letzten Wochen jenseits der Milchstraße ereignet hatte.  
„Nachdem der Angriff abgewehrt war und wir die Transferstation erst einmal wieder 'vom Netz' genommen hatten, dachten wir, es wäre vielleicht gut, wenn einer von uns zur Erde reist und euch ein kleines Präsent überreicht."  
John blieb stehen und sah sie groß an. „Soll das heißen … ?"  
„Ich habe drei ZPMs dabei", grinste die Antikerin ihn an. „Atlantis kehrt zurück nach Pegasus und die leeren ZPMs nehme ich mit, um sie aufzuladen."  
Drei ZPMs. Atlantis bei voller Energie! Die Rückreise, so sie denn gestattet werden würde, würde ein Klacks sein nachdem Rodney und Radek den Wurmlochantrieb ja erfolgreich gestestet hatten.  
„Und was war hier so los? Was ist mit deiner Hand?" fragte Vashtu, nachdem sie ihren Bericht zu ihrer eigenen Befriedigung beendet hatte.  
„Wie gesagt, das übliche. Jede Menge Ärger." John zuckte gutgelaunt mit den Schultern. „Langweilig wurde es uns jedenfalls nicht."  
„Und dieser Helfer?" bohrte die Antikerin weiter.  
Johns Lächeln wirkte augenblicklich leicht gezwungen. „Wie gesagt, ein Berater für uns."  
„Und wobei sollte er euch beraten?"  
Gute Frage!  
Glücklicherweise wurde John der unbequemen Antwort enthoben, denn Teyla kam ihn entgegen, um ihre Freundin zu begrüßen. Und auf ihrem Arm hielt die Athosianerin Jordan, die, sobald sie ihre Mutter erkannte, beide Ärmchen ausstreckte und freudig zu brabbeln begann.  
Vashtu nahm ihre Tochter von Teyla entgegen und drückte sie liebevoll an sich. „Dich hab ich auch vermißt, meine Kleine!"  
Und Jordan strahlte John an, öffnete den Mund und sagte: „Dada!"

**ENDE**


End file.
